The Day Before
by Boothiness
Summary: Still stuck in the season five finale? Here is another "What could have been." Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Rating changed to light M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Maluku and Afghanistan for a year. Who was she kidding? How was she supposed to live without him for a full year? As it was now, she could barely make it an afternoon without seeing him, touching him, or inhaling his Boothy scent. One day, she had one day left before she had to board her plane with Miss Wick. One day to make the life altering change that he had asked for on the steps in front of the Hoover. Could she do it? Was she ready to stop denying what she knew in her bones that she felt? Was she capable of giving him the kind of love he deserved?

A million questions and even fewer answers swirled in her head as her hand rose to knock on his door. She had never felt this nervous, scared, and anxious in her life. It was a now or never moment, but she knew that in her metaphorical heart she could never let him go off into a hostile war zone without telling him how she felt and how much he meant to her. It made no difference to her that it was four a.m. She had to tell him now, or never. Two knocks on the door was met with no reply from within. Convinced that he was asleep and didn't hear her, she took her key and inserted it into the locks. With a twist of the doorknob, she entered his dark apartment and only then did she consider what she was about to do.

A sudden boldness filled her mind and her body. Slowly, she made her way to his bedroom door, dropping articles of clothing along the way. By the time she entered his room, she was left standing in her bra and panties. Booth had explained how sex should be an expression of love, not the fulfillment of biological urges. She planned to show him everything.

She made her way to his side of the bed and knelt beside him, gently touching his exposed shoulder with her fingertips. Bolts of electricity flowed up her arm and settled at her core, leaving her with no doubt that she was doing the right thing. Booth sighed in his sleep from the contact.

"Booth." She whispered as her fingers drew a path along the curve of his neck to his cheek where she cupped his jaw.

Startled, Booth's eyes flew open. Slowly, his mind reconciled two facts, one Bones was in his bedroom in the middle of the night and two, practically naked. His heart pounded in his chest at what it all meant. He brought his eyes level with Bones'.

"Bones, what are you doing?" She gave her head a nervous shake and laid her hand on his torso, drawing strength from the heat of his body.

"Do you love me?" She bravely asked. After everything that had happened between them at the Hoover and in the sad weeks following, Bones didn't recall those words ever leaving his lips. Sometimes it took her longer than everyone else to understand things that were implied. Finally, she understood everything.

"Yeah, do you want me to prove it to you?" Her heart leapt and she nodded her head with a smile. Booth grabbed her hand from his stomach and Bones made the short climb to his bed and settled above him before lowering her lips to his.

**If you like where this is going please review and I'll post another chapter. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, not completely understanding what was happening with them but praying to God that he was not having another dream or hallucinating. Bones kissed him with a yearning and hunger that she didn't know she possessed. Being this close to him drove her to the point of irrationality and she no longer cared. She knew that she could never be rational where he was concerned again. Her heart felt free as she welcomed the warmth of his hands against her skin, stroking her.

"Do you love me Bones?" Booth's fingers released the snap from her bra and her breasts fell to the cradle of his palms. He lifted his lips to hers and Bones nearly screamed from the contact, grinding her sex against his now fully erect shaft.

"I knew too. But I was afraid." Bones lips attacked Booth's with a ferocity that left them both shaken and breathless. Her nails slightly scraped his torso as she shoved the barrier separating them. Booth took control and rolled her underneath him, balancing his weight on his elbows as he looked deeply into her bottomless blue ones. The depth of emotion he saw, the real truth of his Bones, stunned him.

"I know." He covered the swell of her breast with soft butterfly kisses that left Bones a puddle of desire and want. Booth's mouth on her skin was unlike anything she had ever known and she knew that this wasn't sex, Booth was making love to her, with her, proving it to her with his eyes, his lips, and his hands just how much he loved her and needed her. Bones surrendered under him as he drove any cognitive thought away from her mind until there was just him and just her, nothing more.

Later, after their breathing had slowed, Booth pulled Bones to his side and wrapped his arm around her. Bones snuggled against him and placed her hand over his heart.

"Why now Bones? Why did you wait until we were both leaving for a year?" She traced the outline of the scar from the bullet he took for her. She rose up on her elbow so that she could see into his eyes. He didn't miss the wetness that had accumulated at the corners of her blue orbs.

"I love you Booth. I couldn't let you go to a war zone without knowing how much you mean to me. I'm sorry I was so afraid. I knew, I've always known, since we kissed outside of the pool hall. I just wish that I hadn't wasted so much time. I should have never been afraid of you, or of what we could have. I'm not afraid anymore. I…I want a life with you Booth."

"Temperance. We have made commitments. We have to go away for a year. It's too late to stop it now."

"I know. Even if I don't go to Maluku, you will still be going to Afghanistan. But I think it's okay. We can write, email, video conference. I won't lose you and you won't lose me. I promise." Bones dropped a kiss on his chest.

"Bones, how can I leave this for a year? We have waited so long for this moment." Bones kissed his chest over and over again muttering how sorry she was. Booth couldn't take the apologies any longer.

"It's okay baby. Really it's okay. At least now I know that you love me and you will wait for me." Bones moved her mouth to his and kissed him softly.

"I don't want to wait for you." Booth's heart sank fearing the worst. Bones dropped a kiss on his chin and then moved to his cheeks and trailed along to his ear. "Booth, will you marry me?" She whispered hotly.

Booth felt his whole world flip upside down. Just a few weeks ago he was asking her to give them a chance and she had said no, now she had just proposed to him. What in the world was going on with her?

"Bones? What? Now? Today?" Bones nodded. " I don't understand." Bones slid back down his torso and propped her head on her hands, resting on his muscular pecs. Her smile was nervous, but Booth couldn't misunderstand the love pouring out of her eyes.

"Booth. You are leaving for war. I am leaving for the jungle. In the event that anything happens to either of us, I want to make sure that we will know so that we can be there for each other. Marriage is really the only thing that would facilitate that." Booth, irritated at her completely rational explanation, rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the tension headache that was building.

"And then what Bones? What happens when we get back?" Bones cringed, knowing that what she had said didn't come out the right way. She moved her body until she was straddling Booth and then placed a hand on either cheek, looking deep into his brown eyes, and then she smiled.

"Then you would be my husband. I love you Booth. I know what marriage means to you, and I... I want that too, with you. I want everything that goes with it." Of all of the responses Booth had expected, that wasn't one of them. His heart exploded with love for the woman he held against him. He was amazed by her.

"We both are leaving tomorrow Bones." She laid her head down on his chest with her fingers drawing idly, tracing the outline of his muscles.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered against his skin. Booth stroked the bare skin of her shoulders with his fingertips, leaving trails of heat behind them.

"No." Bones rose to meet his eyes, thinking that he was telling her no to more than just their relationship. Her stricken look made Booth recant almost immediately.

"No, I mean. We'll figure this out okay?" He placed his finger under her chin and held her gaze. Relief washed through Bones as she saw the warmth in his eyes.

"Okay." She gave him a smile that had always made his knees weak and he knew that he was lost. If she wanted to find a way to get married that day, he wasn't about to let that opportunity slip by. Just knowing that he had a wife waiting for him when he would return would be enough to get him through all of the lonely days ahead.

Booth pulled her mouth to his and kissed her deeply. The heat of his kiss pooled at her core and she rocked her hips suggestively against him. Booth gave her a chuckle and continued his gentle assault with his lips.

"You know Bones. I think we can find a way to do it today. That is if you really meant it, literally, not metaphorically." Bones moved her lips along his jaw and nipped his ear.

"Marry me Booth. Today." Booth covered her mouth with his own in answer.

**Still interested? Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. I've been trying for something fresh, original. I think that she was so close to being ready at the end of season 4 and early season 5 that I had to change the end of season five. I hate to leave stories incomplete so I plan to carry this through and suggestions are always welcome.**_

Many hours later and after one well-placed phone call, the pair finally stood in the clerk's office with Caroline Julian who was full of smug smiles. The older woman had managed to arrange everything for them and now was standing to witness the union. Bones sent Booth a watery smile as he took her hands and they exchanged vows. Booth kept his focus on the woman in front of him, his gaze never wavering as he promised to love and cherish her. Bones anchored herself to his brown eyes, willing him to see the love reflected in hers as they exchanged simple gold bands. Her heart flooded and threatened to overflow as the magistrate pronounced them husband and wife and Seeley Booth kissed his bride.

Caroline Julian was amazed at what she had just witnessed. A phone call had woken her up on her day off at seven a.m. pleading for a favor. Secretly, there was nothing that had ever given her more pleasure than finding a way for the pair in front of her to get married before they went to separate parts of the world. She wiped away a tear and enveloped both of them in a tight hug.

"I can't believe that you two finally figured it out Chers. I'm just mad that you didn't figure it out before you two dummies made plans to travel to only God knows where." Booth gave a nervous chuckle and pulled his new wife to his side, hugging her to him. Bones' smile lit up her whole face and Caroline thought that she glowed, just a little bit. It warmed her crusty old heart.

"Yeah, I know, but better late than never. Right?" Booth's deliriously happy smile was contagious and Caroline shook her head. Bones' gave Booth that special smile that he knew was just for him and he couldn't help but lower his lips to hers. Caroline waited a moment before she cleared her throat.

"You've got that right Cher. Now, get your lady doctor home so that you two can at least have something like a honeymoon and when you get back a year from now, I expect you to name that first child after me. Got it?" Bones' squeezed her husband to her side, her happiness threatening to bubble over.

"Got it." The pair said in unison and Booth released his bride long enough to place a kiss on Caroline's cheek. He wanted to laugh as her face turned a rosy pink, but wisely held it in check.

"Mrs. Booth, you heard the lady. Let's get out of here." Booth said with a wink and a wriggle of his eyebrow. He held out his hand for his wife who accepted it without hesitation.

"You know I'm not changing my name right?" Booth nodded.

"Baby I don't care what you call yourself as long as you are Mrs. Booth in the bedroom." Bones laughed and gave Booth a wink.

"Well then, lead the way Mr. Booth." Bones' replied with husky tone that he had quickly begun to associate with sex. He cleared his throat and silently recited the saints in his head as he gave her hand a squeeze.

Caroline smiled as she watched the newlyweds walk away. That was a fine woman who had married that fine man. She couldn't have been more proud of her favorite mule headed investigative team.

As the newlyweds stepped towards Bones' Mercedes, she tossed the keys to Booth. He caught them in his palm and gave her a large grin.

"Yeah?" He asked to confirm that she was sure. It was an unwritten rule for them that he drove when they were in the FBI SUV and she drove her car. She had never let anyone drive the car before that he knew of and his heart warmed at the gesture.

"Yes. Unless you would prefer I would drive. I would be more than happy too but I thought in this instance it might be nice to have my husband drive me." Booth gave her that look that weakened her knees as he pulled the handle on the door.

"I…that's sweet babe. I'd be honored to drive my wife. Get in though we've got to meet Parker in a few minutes. Chop Chop." Bones' shook her head in dismay and settled in the passenger side. Some things would never change, regardless of their relationship status.

"Booth don't call me babe." Booth laughed out loud as he started the ignition.

As they entered the diner, their entwined arms fell to their sides as they were met with an excited Parker Booth.

"Dad! Dr. Bones. I didn't know you were going to be here." He said as Booth scooped him up in his arms.

"Of course she'd be here Bub. She couldn't go away for a year without saying goodbye." Bones' sent Booth a grateful look. She took her hand and ruffled Parker's curls.

"There's no way I'd leave the country before telling my favorite boy goodbye." Parker's eyes twinkled with happiness and his adoration of the woman was apparent to everyone. Booth led them to the table that Rebecca had saved.

"Dr. Brennan. It's good to see you. I wasn't expecting you." Rebecca's eyes connected with Booth's who just smiled and shrugged. The change in their relationship was obvious to her, even without the glaring shiny gold bands on each of their ring fingers. She arched her eyebrow and Booth nodded yes to her silent question. Rebecca returned his smile, she was genuinely happy for them.

"So, big day Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca asked as her eyes dropped to the new gold band.

"Temperance please, and yes you could say that." Rebecca laughed. She had given up hope on the pair ever finding their way.

"Congratulations. It's about time." She patted Bones' hand. Booth squeezed Bones' shoulder with his fingers but couldn't drop his smile. It was the best day of his life, other than having to tell his son goodbye.

"Dad, why did Mom congratulate Bones?" Booth glanced at Bones' who nodded her head in approval. She only hoped that her new step-son wouldn't be mad that he hadn't been there.

"Well…me and Bones got married today Bub." Parker jumped from his dad's lap into Bones' and hugged her tightly.

"That is so cool. That means you're my step-mom now." Bones' hugged the little boy close to her and inhaled his little boy scent. It was going to be a long time before she could feel that kind of affection again. Booth touched her shoulder as he saw the tears begin to form in her blue eyes. She gave Booth a smile and released Parker from her arms.

"So Parker. You can email me while I'm gone and I will keep you updated on the project. There is going to be a website and lots of other interactive activities that maybe you could show your class." Parker grabbed his milk shake and took a sip, nodding enthusiastically. He went on about how he could show his class and how cool it was to know the smartest person in the world. After Bones' had eaten most of Booth's fries and Parker had sipped the last of his milkshake it was time to leave. Booth picked his son up and carried him piggy back style out of the diner to Rebecca's car for their private goodbye. Bones and Rebecca followed behind.

"Temperance." Rebecca touched Bones' hand, stopping her from leaving. Bones turned to her waiting for whatever the woman needed to say. "I just wanted to say that I am so happy for the two of you. I wish that this had happened before you chose to go away, but I understand. You know Booth is the best guy I know, just don't hurt him." Bones' squeezed her hand.

"He's the best guy I know too. This next year is going to be challenging but I know how lucky I am. I would never hurt him." Rebecca wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and the two walked out of the diner arm and arm.

"So babe. How do you want to spend our last night together? Our first night as husband and wife." Booth asked as the stood by her car watching Parker get further away by the minute. Bones gave him that smirk and lowered her eyes along his body before slowly raising them back to meet his chocolate gaze.

"I could think of one or two things. You know that this marriage won't be legal until its consummated Booth." He gave her a cheeky grin as he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Bones closed her passenger door and waited for her husband's reply.

"Oh Bones. I'm all about the legalities." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles as he drove them to his apartment. He was all packed for his trip. All he needed to do was lock the place up, let his super know that he was leaving and grab his duffle bag. After that, the night belonged to them.

Temperance Brennan stood with her friends at the airport. She had given her husband a teary goodbye kiss just after the sun rise. She hugged Jack and told him she loved him after he had given her a chart of bugs and plants. She had hugged Cam and was now hugging Angela who wished for her to find what it meant to be human. Only she had already found the meaning in Booth's arms. The pair had decided not to share their relationship status with their friends. For now, it would remain between them. Her right hand touched the medal that hung close to her heart as Daisy Wick announced that it was time to board the plane. She turned as something caught in her peripheral vision. There he stood, dressed in his uniform, his eyes searching for her. Bones turned away from her friends and quickly made her way to him, not hearing the comments of shock from their family.

"Booth what are you doing here? We agreed." Booth grabbed her small hand and held it tightly in his.

"I snuck off base. I had to tell you that you have to be careful in that jungle." Tears brimmed Bones' eyes.

"You are going to a war zone. Don't be a hero, just don't be you. Come home to me." Booth looked deeply into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that if he did that he would wind up AWOL. One kiss from her is never enough.

"One year from today…" Bones' squeezed his hand, needing that contact one last time.

"By the coffee cart. I know. Booth. I love you." He looked down at their joined hands and took a shaky breath.

"I love you so much baby. I've gotta go. You're plane is waiting for you." Bones nodded. She hadn't been expecting this extra five minutes with him, and it wasn't enough. Her heart screamed and she bit her lip to keep from crying out to him. Booth freed his hand from hers and turned to walk away, a defeated slump to his shoulders. Bones grabbed her suitcase and made her way to her plane. She tossed a look over her shoulder just in time to catch him looking back. He offered a sad smile and she inhaled a huge gulp of air offering him a watery smile in return.

Bones' took her first class seat on the plane, still reeling from the past couple of days. Daisy Wick sat beside her. In a moment that Bones could only call irrational, she had sprung for a first class ticket for her intern, a decision that she knew she would regret before their trip ended in Jakarta.

"Dr. Brennan, please allow me to say how grateful I am that you purchased a seat in first class. I've never flown first class. Also, I just want to say that I am so excited that you decided to get back to your roots and join this project. I know that…" Bones' head had already begun to throb and the plane had yet to taxi down the runway.

"Miss Wick." She interjected with an upwards motion of her palm. "I am exhausted and would like to use this flight as a chance to rest." Daisy nodded, noticing the gold band on her idol's finger but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Of course Dr. Brennan." Daisy's gaze dropped to the shiny ring again before she stoically faced forward, not wanting to irritate the woman any more than necessary. After all, a year was a long time, she would know all about it before long. Contrary to popular belief, she could be patient.

Bones closed her eyes as the plane began its forward motion and her thoughts turned to Booth. She had known that leaving him would be difficult. But she had never dreamed of the pain that she felt in her chest. Her metaphorical heart ached and she found it difficult to breath. She grabbed the arm rest of her seat and gripped it tightly, until her knuckles turned white. She knew that she was in danger of hyperventilating and methodically went through the steps to relax her breathing. Finally, by the time the plane was at cruising altitude, she had managed to calm down. Knowing there was nothing she could do to change things, she forced herself to sleep. However, her night with Booth haunted her in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_It will probably be a couple of days before I can upload the next chapter. Keep hanging on and enjoy._

_Thank you to all of you lovely reviewers. _

Some twenty odd hours later, the plane landed with a slight thump and rolled to a stop. Bones had never been so happy to be finished with the long flight. Daisy had tried but seemed to have found it impossible to let Dr. Brennan remain in her bubble of solitude.

"Dr. Brennan, how long until we catch our commuter flight to Maluku Province?" Bones grabbed her ever present pack and slung it over her shoulder. An empty tent with an uncomfortable bunk was looking very good. She flicked her wrist and calculated the time difference.

"We have around two hours, not long enough to leave the airport." She warned.

"Do you think they have Wi-Fi? I would really like to email Lancelot. I would imagine you need to catch up on your email as well." Daisy said pointedly. Bones took a moment, she knew Booth would be unavailable for quite some time, but it would be nice to let him know that she had landed. A small grin curved her lips.

"I would imagine that there is a café with internet access. Come with me Miss Wick." Daisy grinned and shook her head. Whatever the doctor wasn't saying, the delight in her eyes gave away.

The pair made their way to an internet café where Bones pulled open her lap top and began typing a letter to Booth.

_Booth,_

_Just a quick note while on layover in Jakarta. I don't know how stable our internet connection will be while we are in Maluku but I will email you as often as I can. I know it's only been a little more than a day, but I miss you. When I walked away from you at Dulles, my heart ached so much. The only other time that I have felt that kind of pain is when you died. Don't die on me Booth. I couldn't survive that again. I have discovered in the weeks since the Hoover incident that I can't compartmentalize you. I love you Booth. A year is too long, but I know that you will be there waiting for me when our outside commitments are complete. Please stay safe._

_All my love,_

_Temperance_

Bones brushed a tear away and hit the send button. Her newly ringed hand went to his St. Christopher's medal that was settled around her neck. It wasn't like her to place too much value on inanimate objects but it made her feel close to him, just knowing that he had worn it for so long brought her comfort. She took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, and waited for Daisy to finish updating her status or whatever Angela had called it.

Daisy kept one eye on her mentor and another on the email she was composing. The older woman had been extremely quiet during their trip and obviously had a great deal on her mind. She looked so sad that it took everything that Daisy had not to try and cheer her up. Daisy had sent her email to Lance, informing him of their progress. Their relationship had ended at the airport and Daisy had wanted to let him know that she understood. She was putting her career first, just like Dr. Brennan had always done, but looking at the woman now, Daisy wasn't sure that she had made the right choice, and she wasn't sure that Dr. Brennan had made the right choice either. There was nothing that could be done about it at this point. They were already on the other side of the world and just a short flight from their destination. She sipped her now tepid coffee and logged off just as their flight was called. She stood, stretched, and grabbed her carry on. She made her way to Dr. Brennan who sat unmoving and gently touched her on the shoulder.

"Dr. Brennan, they have called our flight. Are you okay?" Bones eyes opened with the light touch from Daisy.

"Yes. Thank you Miss Wick. Let's go catch our flight." Bones grabbed her pack and the two women made their way to the terminal gate.

Booth was surprised by how well he had assimilated back into military life. He had spent the past several years doing his own thing and answering to no one but the military had always been a good fit. He knew how to give orders and he knew how to take them. Many years in the FBI had prepared him well for his new rank as Sergeant Major. His mission was to train a crop of snipers. Men who loved their country and could follow orders without question and deadly accuracy. He knew that the Army needed more men like him. He could take out a man from over a mile away. Snipers saved lives period and he was proud to be among the best of the best. But he had committed to a year away from his wife. He still couldn't believe that she was his wife. It seemed so odd to say and yet so perfect. Temperance and Seeley Booth. It had a great ring to it and even if she wasn't going to change her name professionally, they were still Temperance and Seeley. All of his life he had searched for such acceptance and love, but he had known the moment they had met. She was the one, and there would never be another. Sure, he had tried with Rebecca, Tess, and Cam, but they had never stood a chance. He hadn't understood that her rejection that night in front of the Hoover hadn't been because she didn't love him. She had rejected him because she had been terrified that their relationship wouldn't work and that she would lose him. He was so amazed by the courage it had taken her to come to his house, to sneak into his bedroom and reveal her truth. His Bones was the most amazing woman on the planet and he already missed her more than anything. With a frustrated huff, he walked to the communications area and sat down for his fifteen minutes of internet time before shuffling even more paperwork. He was pleased to find Bones' email. It hadn't even been thirty hours and she had found the time to write. How could anyone ever thing that this woman, his woman, could be cold? He opened the letter and smiled. He read it twice before he could respond. When he left the States in a few days, it might be several more weeks before he had internet access again. He began to type.

_Temperance,_

_I was so glad to see your note in my inbox. My memories of the past couple of days are fresh in my mind and I keep replaying them on a constant loop. It was so surreal. A week ago I would have never imagined having the chance of being your husband, but here we are, and it is because of you. It wasn't rational, or really even logical, but it was the best decision that I have ever made and I am honored to have made it with you. I wanted to kiss you so much at the airport but I was afraid that one taste of you would have driven me to be AWOL. My heart ached too. It still aches and it will continue until I hold you against me again. I'm glad that you made it safe to Jakarta and I just want to point out that you need to be careful out there in the middle of the South Pacific in the jungle looking for the origins of man. I love you. I will be catching a plane sometime early next week and after that I don't know how often I will be able to write. As soon as I can, I will request a video session. I can't wait to see your beautiful face. _

_Forever Yours_

_Booth_

_P.S. We've never really talked about the time I was shot. I wish that I could go back and save you that pain. I never knew how much it hurt you until you kissed my scar. I love you and stay safe for me._

_B._

Booth hit the send button and sat back in his seat, remembering how hard she had slugged him at his funeral. He had spent so much time angry because she hadn't even cried for him, he now wondered just what had happened while he had been gone. It had never occurred to him to ask because he had felt like Bones had compartmentalized as always. Maybe she hadn't after all. It was something that they would discuss and soon. It occurred to him that even though they were best friends before they had become lovers, they had kept a lot to themselves. Fortunately, he had thirty, forty or fifty years to learn everything. With a bounce in his step, he left the communications area and began a series of many long and routine afternoons.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a quickie. We are getting into the heart of the story so stick around. Something big is coming._

_Thanks to everyone for the fantastic reviews. You guys are wonderful._

Bones and Daisy boarded the small four passenger plane for the last leg of their trip. As much as she missed Booth, Bones couldn't help but be excited at the opportunity that was in front of her and Miss Wick. Her fingers itched to be in the dirt, tenderly brushing the years away from ancient remains.

"I am so excited Dr. Brennan. You know I have never been anywhere and now I will be spending a year in the South Pacific doing what I love with the absolute best in the world." Bones turned her head and quickly took her seat with a slight eye roll. She needed to get away from the annoying younger woman. She had officially spent over twenty four hours in Daisy's presence and all of her tolerance was gone. Bones couldn't help but wonder why she had agreed to take any trip that demanded a year of near constant presence with her intern. Maybe she would email Sweets. His insights to the human mind weren't without total merit. Not that she would ever tell him that. There had to be something about the need to punish oneself in a text book somewhere.

"This is an excellent opportunity Miss Wick. I suspect that you will learn a great deal from this venture. I would advise you to keep your exuberance under control and listen carefully." Properly chastised again, Daisy's face fell as she made a zipper motion with her lips. Realizing that she had most likely hurt the younger woman's feelings, she inhaled a small breath. "I apologize for being so short with you Miss Wick. I was very excited on my first large dig as well. I…um…I haven't rested well for several days." Daisy's whole face lit up as the plane taxied down the runway.

"It's okay Dr. Brennan. I would imagine that you could be quite exhausted. It would seem that you've had a few busy days." Daisy couldn't help but stare at Bones' gold band. Bones quickly moved her hand away from the interns prying eyes and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"That would be correct." Bones didn't even try to conceal her smile. She had married Seeley Booth and she was proud of it. No one knew their secret except for Caroline, Parker and Rebecca and she would be with Miss Wick for a considerable amount of time. It only made sense that the younger woman know of her marital status. Perhaps when they were settled into camp, she would confide. Besides, she really, really wanted to offer up this bit of herself. Her gaze was drawn to the view outside of her window. Below them was nothing but a vast expanse of blue and a speckled dusting of speckles. "Look outside the window Miss Wick. The view is breathtaking." Daisy leaned over Bones and studied the horizon.

"It is beautiful. We are a long way from home." Saddened by the thought Daisy sat back in her seat and tried to find any positive in making such a long commitment.

"Yes. We are Miss Wick, but it is an adventure of a lifetime, regardless of what we've left behind." Bones touched the medal around her neck. "If it is meant to be, it will be waiting for our return." Daisy's eyebrows shot up in genuine surprise.

"Do you believe in fate Dr. Brennan?" Bones smiled remembering the first time she had heard that very same question.

"Absolutely not Miss Wick. I believe in facts." Daisy gave her a wry grin and risked a glance at her mentor's shiny gold band. It was a fact that something big had changed for the world's foremost authority in forensic anthropology.

"I concur, Dr. Brennan. How much longer until we land?" Bones glanced at her watch choosing to ignore the fact that Daisy was dying to know about her ring.

"Not much longer, twenty or thirty minutes, then we will have about another hour of travelling inland before we arrive at the site. You know Miss Wick, I am finding myself quite excited as well." Just as Bones finished speaking, the small plane shook and the single prop engine sputtered. Bones started for a moment and found herself relieved when the engine roared back to life.

"Did the engine just die?" Daisy had a white knuckle grip on the small arm rest. Bones shrugged her shoulders, presenting an appearance that belied her internal fright.

"It merely stalled for a moment. Not an uncommon occurrence. Air travel in certain areas can be challenging Miss Wick. I have experienced far worse moments than that." She stated matter-of-factly. In truth, she had been scared, but it wouldn't do to intensify the young interns worry.

"Thank you for being so calm Dr. Brennan, once again, you are the voice of calm rationality." Bones tilted her head in acceptance of Daisy's comment. She could no longer consider completely rational. She had discovered a myriad of emotions warring within.

Bones' chance to reply was interrupted by the captain's announcement that they were about to begin their descent to the small landing strip in Maluku.


	6. Chapter 6

_A nice long chapter for everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all awesome. One more chapter of fluff after this then…_

Seeley Booth applied his signature to another stack of papers. He had given the paperwork to his CO that officially claimed Bones as his wife. In the event that he was injured, she would be notified first, just as he had promised in the wee hours of their last morning.

Booth did not want to go to Afghanistan. When he had made his commitment to the military, he had nothing other than Parker in his life. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea to get as far away as possible. He had needed time to heal and to accept Bones' refusal. Even though she was in the Malapoo Islands, he felt he needed to stay stateside so he had filled out the paper work requesting his orders be changed. He could teach the newest generation in the US just as well as he could overseas. He hoped that his service record and his willingness to put his life on hold for a year would carry some weight in the Army's decision. Fort Benning would be close enough where he could stay involved in his son's life.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Staff Sergeant Michaels. He was several years younger than Booth and career military all of the way from his close cut blonde hair and his tan boots. He seemed friendly enough and Booth had spoken with him several times since his arrival. The younger man was incredibly smart and it eased the loneliness in his heart. It had only been three days and he was already homesick for the squints. Being the liaison with the Jeffersonian had apparently ruined him for normal people. Booth was rapidly discovering he needed intellectual conversation and debate in his life.

"Sergeant Major, Colonel Pelant has requested you in his office immediately." Booth rose to his feet and stretched his weary back. It was moment's such as this that he realized just how old he was in comparison to his colleagues. He was just slightly younger than the Colonel. It should have bothered him, but he was glad that it didn't. He was a confident man who had a special skill set that very few people possessed. He still held the record for the longest kill shot and he had been out of the military for nearly ten years.

"Thank you Staff Sergeant." With that simple statement the Staff Sergeant was dismissed and Booth was walking down corridor. He approached the Colonel's office door with first a knock and then a salute.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" The Colonel sat behind a large mahogany desk, buried under what appeared to be a mountain of paperwork. Booth's stack had paled in comparison.

"Yes Sergeant Major. At ease." Booth spread his feet and positioned his hands behind his back, relaxing his stance. "I wanted to let you know that your request to change your MO has been filed. I can't guarantee that your request will be granted but you have several factors in your favor. I wanted to let you know that I spoke with General Stark on your behalf and explained the service you are willing to provide for the Army. Be advised that it may take several days before they reach a decision. That is all. Dismissed." Booth fought hard to keep his lips from curving into a smile as he saluted the man who had recruited him.

"Yes Sir. And thank you Sir. It is appreciated." Booth swung around on his heels and left the staid office to go to the canteen.

Two weeks into the expedition, Bones stepped out of her tent and brushed a fly away from her cheek. It was hot and humid. The fabric of her ribbed tank clung to her skin. She had been out in the field non-stop for days and was in need of a long break. The set up was much more primitive than even she had expected, but there was a mess tent, make shift showers, and a com tent. Being scientists most of their budget had been spent on equipment rather than comforts. But she was glad; at least she had a quality internet connection and could check and see if Booth had sent a reply to her last email, or better yet a video request. She had received letters from both Parker and Angela, but nothing had arrived from Booth for several days. She imagined that if he wasn't still travelling that he was assimilating. They had both agreed that while it may be difficult, no news was good news. She looked longingly towards the com tent and chastised herself. First she needed a cool shower to wash the mud off of her and then something to eat and drink. Booth would not be pleased if he suspected that she was skipping meals again. As she grabbed her shower gear she thought of all times that Booth had practically forced her out of the lab to eat. She missed him so much and she wondered if she had been wise to initiate such large changes to their relationship when they were going to be so far away for so long.

After Bones had rinsed away the day's grime, she rushed through her version of lunch and finally made her way to the communications tent where she grabbed her laptop and made herself comfortable at the empty desk. She had left her laptop there to charge earlier in the day and decided that if she didn't have her long anticipated email that she could at least work on her novel. Like her personal life, there would be big changes in her character's lives. Maybe Kathy and Andy would have an unexpected pregnancy or maybe they would get married, or maybe they would do both. She pondered all of the possibilities as she pulled up her email program. Nothing from Booth but there were two urgent messages from Angela. Curious she clicked the first one open.

_Bren,_

_I heard a rumor about you and Studly. I want to know if it's true, and if it is, why didn't you tell me?_

_Ange_

Bones laughed after reading the short note. There was no sense in pretending that she didn't know what rumor had been milling about. She still hadn't told Miss Wick or any of the others on their team although she knew they were wondering. She had made her opinion on marriage well known on more than one occasion and the fact that she had changed her mind gave her pause. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it. It was just that what she felt for Booth was so intensely private that she wasn't sure how people who had known the old her would react. Besides the fact that she and Booth had decided long ago that what was theirs stayed between them. Still, she would be with the group for a very long time and eventually everyone would know everything about everyone. It would probably be better to just sit around the campfire and openly discuss it if she were prodded. She was very pleased with Miss Wick who had not uttered a word but even Bones could see the intern was waiting for Dr. Brennan to bring it up. Bones lips curled upward. Thank goodness Angela was far away, she would force a confession out of her in minutes.

Bones re-read Angela's email before she closed it and clicked on the other urgent message from her best friend.

_Bren,_

_Really. You need to answer my first email. Paris is gorgeous and my husband is a sexy beast but don't think that I won't come down there to get the truth. Spill._

_Ange._

Bones let an uncharacteristic giggle escape. The idea of Angela being in such a primitive setting was laughable. The woman was her best friend but her idea of roughing it meant that there wasn't an app for that. Bones giggled again, she really was becoming quite humorous. Bones had long ago given the impression that there were a lot of pop references and cultural idioms that she didn't understand. It had started as a way to bond with Booth when they had become partners. He liked correcting her misuse of phrases and he liked explaining things to her and Bones had always let him. He was after all the heart guy and she was the brain. Two perfect symbiotic organisms. That being said, she decided that it she would play dumb with Angela.

_Ange,_

_I would have to know of which rumor you speak before I could begin to address it properly. I'm glad that you are enjoying Paris. Your last pictures were beautiful. _

_Bren_

Bones hit the send button with a smile, knowing that her response would aggravate her best friend to no end. Her fingers went to Booth's medal around her neck, as they did many times a day. The weight of it and the knowledge that it had touched Booth's body gave her comfort. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment letting his warmth blanket her.

Her thoughts were disturbed when her IM popped up by Angela's request. With a weary sigh, she accepted and was immediately hit with an onslaught of questions.

"_WTF Brennan, don't play dumb with me of all people. Did you forget that Parker is still in his afterschool program at the Jeffersonian? I had some very interesting email from Cam and your Dad." _Bones heart sank. She had meant to let her father know about her marriage but she was so used to not having him in her life, it slipped her mind. He would be outraged if he found out through Parker. She promised herself to send her dad a note as soon as she was finished with Angela.

"_Hey Ange."_

"_Don't 'hey ' me Bren. You married Studly and I wasn't there? Come on Bren. I am so mad at you." _Bones rolled her eyes knowing that Angela never stayed mad at anyone.

"_Don't be mad. It was a spur of the minute event. We didn't tell anyone except for Parker."_

"_Spur of the moment Sweetie. But still, give me something. How? When? And Where for crying out loud."_

"Okay, I went to see Booth the day before we left and the rest as they say is history."

"When did you go to see Booth? I didn't leave your place until almost midnight. You owe me details."

"_It was around four in the morning. I couldn't sleep knowing that we were going to be so far away from one another. I used my key and walked into his bedroom. Virtually naked."_ Bones eyes sparkled and a slow smile spread across her cheeks.

"_OMG!"_ Bones could almost hear Angela's squeal and shook her head and she continued her chat with Angela feeling glad that she had finally shared it with her best friend. Next, she emailed her dad and explained everything as well as she could and finished by apologizing for not calling him that morning. Finally, she replied to her editor and promised to submit new chapters by the end of the week.

When all of her correspondence was complete and she still hadn't received an email from her husband, she gave a disappointed sigh and once again touched the medal around her neck. Glancing at her watch, she was surprised at how much time had passed since she had entered the communications tent. Deciding that she needed a bit of fresh air and something cool to drink she made her way to the mess tent surprised to see that it was starting to fill with members of their team.

"Ah Temperance. I heard you were milling about somewhere down here. Please sit and let us catch up." Bones gave her old friend Jean-Paul a hug and a small smile while taking the bottle of water he offered and sat down on the bench facing him across the long picnic table.

"This is quite the surprise Jean-Paul . It's so good to see you. " Her friend's mouth twitched with a smirk.

"I suddenly had a gap in my schedule and I thought I would see if you had room for one more." Bones shrugged. There was always room for the leading experts in their field.

"Of course, I am glad that you came. When they first approached me about leading this dig, I turned them down and suggested that they offer it to you."

"I had other obligations that prevented me from committing to a year. I'm glad that you were you were able to find the time. This discovery is too important to have anyone other than the best leading it. As it is, I will be available for two months. It will be a chance for us to catch up."

"I'm not sure that I made the right decision to put my life on hold for this project Jean-Paul, but I am glad that you are here." Bones took another drink of water, proud because she had revealed a part of herself that she wasn't quite sure she wanted known. Jean-Paul reached across the table and patted her hand, offering a bit of friendly comfort. The gold band caught his eye and his smile grew wide.

"I see that you have been very busy since the Guatemalan dig last year." Bones gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She had gone to Guatemala after Booth's surgery and his fantasy dream where they had been married and running a night club. A dream that had been facilitated by the book she had written while waiting for him to wake up. When he hadn't known who she was, if she was Bren from the book or Bones, she had fled rather than facing his disappointment when he discovered that he preferred Bren to her.

"Yes Jean-Paul, though I find it difficult to believe that was only a year ago." Bones took a long swallow of water and turned her head to see Miss Wick enter the tent. Her eyes followed the younger woman who grabbed a bottle of water and made her way to sit beside Bones. Uncharacteristically quiet, Bones gave her a concerned look which was rewarded by Daisy's quick smile.

"Don't let me interrupt you Dr. Brennan. I just needed a drink and then I'm off to catalog the pottery bits we found this morning." Daisy pointed a curious look at Bones' older companion.

"Very well Miss Wick. Have you met Jean-Paul? He is my counter point in Quebec. He and his team work with investigators much like we do." Daisy held her hand out for Jean-Paul to shake in introduction.

"It is an honor Sir. I've read a lot of your work. Your paper on macroscopic evidence on bone morphology was inspired." Jean-Paul's eyes twinkled at the adoration in the interns eyes.

"Thank you Miss Wick. Temperance was about to tell me what she has been up to since Guatemala last year." Daisy couldn't help but grin as she turned her head to face Dr. Brennan.

"That is something that we would all like to know Dr. Brennan. You have been the topic of gossip here since we arrived. I haven't said anything since you haven't told me anything. Perhaps it is time?" Daisy asked with carefully concealed glee.

"Yes Miss Wick, perhaps it is time. Although I find it disturbing that the crew assembled for this expedition has time to wag their tongues in petty gossip." The censure in Bones eyes was clear.

"Temperance, I'm sure that their curiosity has run amuck." Bones shrugged and gave a shy smile.

"Fine. If you both must know. Agent Booth and I were married shortly before we began our yearlong sabbaticals." Daisy squealed as she wrapped her arms around Bones in a fierce hug. The unusual behavior drew several curious glances. Bones allowed the hug for a moment and then began to push Daisy away.

"Enough Miss Wick. You are causing a scene." Daisy dipped her head slightly and clapped her hands together before gathering control of her emotions.

"Congratulations Temperance. I can't say I'm surprised. I knew last year that your feelings for him were very deep. Now I can see your reluctance to committing for the year." Jean-Paul rose to his feet and walked to Temperance where he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on her rosy cheek. Awkward as always Temperance pulled away at the first opportunity and studied her water bottle.

"Yes Dr. Brennan. I should offer you my congratulations as well. I'm so happy for you and Agent Booth." Daisy held her water bottle up in toast and the three clicked bottoms. "I know that you guys will be so happy together."

"I agree Temperance. In fact, we should take the next flight to Java so that we can properly celebrate with a dinner. Of course you are welcome to go with us Miss Wick." Jean-Paul shrugged his shoulders and laughed from the scolding look Bones sent his way.

"That would be satisfactory. Daisy, I believe that there is a flight tomorrow, would you mind checking the schedule to confirm? I do believe that we could all use a nice soft bed tomorrow night." Daisy stood.

"Yes Dr. Brennan. And thank you for including me." Daisy turned and left the area.

"So Temperance, you were always so dead set against the tradition of marriage. What convinced you to change your mind?" Jean-Paul leaned into his arms on the table. Bones expression became wistful and she sighed before her shoulders gave a small shrug.

"I met Booth." Jean-Paul tapped his water bottle to his in toast.

_Please review _


	7. Chapter 7

Booth dropped his duffel on the floor in his new quarters. It had been a difficult time while he had waited for his new orders to be finalized and it had taken phone calls from Director Cullen and Caroline Julian to finally convince the powers that be to allow him to stay stateside. He was finally reporting to duty at Fort Benning and would spend his year as an instructor for the Ranger school. He was excited and confident that it was the correct choice. He would remain safe for his family and he would be waiting when Bones returned. It also hadn't hurt him any when General Stark had learned that he was married to the one and only Temperance Brennan. The General knew Bones and must have owed her something. As soon Caroline had explained who his wife was, the General had almost immediately complied with Booth's request.

He had never asked Bones about the work she had done for the military, but he knew that her security clearance was higher than his and that she had been in places that she wasn't allowed to talk about. He knew about El Salvador, Iraq, and NYC when the towers fell, but he also imagined there were other places such as Kosovo and Rwanda.

Booth eyes absorbed his new home away from home. His quarters were sparse and tiny, but at least he would be alone. It looked like any other dormitory and he rolled his eyes imagining how much the bunk would hurt his back. In a few days, when he had time, he would see about obtaining housing off base so that Parker would have a place to sleep when he came to visit. The small room consisted of the small bunk, a desk, a dresser, and a desk chair, not the best in the world but at least it wasn't in the desert. He pulled his newly purchased laptop out of his bag and sat it on the desk. He hadn't written Bones during the time that his orders were up in the air because he wanted it to be a surprise and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. He hoped that she had remembered their agreement of no news being good news. He sat down in the small chair and opened the laptop to log in. He clapped his hands when he saw three emails from his wife and at least five from Parker.

He read through each of Bones letters before replying. She told him of her day to day activities and the primitive state of their base camp. She ended each letter reminding him that she loved him and asked him to stay safe. He couldn't wait to tell her about his change in plans and was surprised when he saw that she was online. He clicked the icon and requested a video chat.

"Bones!" Bones jumped as his face came into view and he shouted her name.

"Booth. Why haven't you emailed me?" Booth laughed, of course she would cut straight to the point.

"Baby, remember that no news is good news?" Bones nodded her head remembering their pact.

"I remember, but I missed you. Are you in Afghanistan? Have you been in danger?" Bones reached out and touched the screen, her fingertips tracing his square jaw.

"I fine and I'm not in Afghanistan. I'm sorry I haven't written. I had a change in my orders and I didn't want to tell you until it was confirmed." Bones' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Anger surged through her.

"Where did they send you? They can't just change your contract can they?" Booth leaned back in his seat.

"I requested it Baby. It took two weeks, but its official. I am the new instructor at Ranger School. My new home away from home is Fort Benning. I'm staying stateside baby!" Bones laughed at Booth's exuberance.

"That's wonderful Booth. I've been so worried." Booth offered a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Bones. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it secret and I didn't want to jinx it. So anyway. You look good. You look real good." Bones watched Booth's expression change to something more animal and her body responded.

"You look good too Booth. I miss you. Angela and Miss Wick know about us now." Booth laughed.

"When did you tell Angela?"

"I didn't. My dad did. Parker is still attending the after school program with him." Booth's eyes widened.

"Oh. We forgot to tell Max. He's going to kill me Bones." Bones couldn't hold the eye roll back.

"My father won't kill you. After all, this was my idea. I emailed him and explained everything. Oh, before I forget, Jean-Paul, Daisy and I are flying to Java tomorrow. To celebrate our marriage, we are staying in overnight and I can't wait to have a hot shower or sleep in a real bed. I just wish you were with me."

"I wish you were with me too. When this year is done, we are going to have a long honeymoon. I miss you so much but baby, I've gotta run. I have a briefing in thirty minutes. Stay safe for me and I love you." Booth held his fingers to the screen and Bones did the same, mimicking a touch.

"I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone. I love you. Until next time."

"Until next time." With that, Booth logged off and closed his laptop.

Three days later Booth awoke by the ringing of his telephone. Groggily he glanced at the time and saw that it was 4:47 a.m. Only twenty minutes before his alarm. At least he wasn't going to lose a lot of sleep.

"Booth."

"Sergeant Major Booth, General Stark has requested your presence immediately. He said to tell to throw on some sweats and hall ass, Sir." Booth held the phone out and looked at the caller ID, shook his head and brought it back to his ear.

"Did he say what this was about Staff Sergeant ?"

"No Sir, just that you are to be here now."

"On my way." Booth disconnected the call and jumped into a pair of fatigues and a t-shirt. Not taking the time pull on his boots, he slipped his feet into his running shoes. His gut screamed that something was wrong.

Booth knocked on the General's door and immediately understood that his gut was correct. The General had dark circles under his eyes and several empty coffee cups lined his desk. Booth tried to prepare himself for the worst. He took a step forward and saluted, standing at attention.

"Sergeant Major, at ease."

"Yes Sir. I apologize for my dress Sir but Staff Sergeant Adams said it was important." General Stark's expression became dire.

"I've been on the phone with the State Department. There really isn't any other way to tell you this. I'm afraid that Dr. Brennan's plane is missing over the South Pacific." Booth's stomach rolled and his heart stopped. He stepped forward and collapsed into a chair.

"Is she?" General Stark's expression offered sympathy and maybe a little hope.

"We don't know. Daisy Wick and Canadian national Jean-Paul Renaud were also on the plane. The US and Canadian governments are working with the Indonesian governments. All that we know for certain is that they left Java at noon nearly four days ago, but they never arrived at Maluku. The plane lost communication somewhere around the halfway point. I'm sorry Booth. I wish there was more I could tell you." Booth remained silent. Bones couldn't be gone. They hadn't even started their lives together yet. There was no way he could lose her, not when he had finally gotten her.

"Thank you for letting me know about my wife Sir."

"Sergeant Major, I asked you here this morning because the DOD has asked us to send a search and rescue team, and I recommended that you be a part of it. You leave at 0600, go get your gear." Booth was once again stunned.

"Sir, I don't understand." General Stark laughed.

"Your wife is an extremely valuable asset both to the military and to the government. I was told to put the best together, and that's what I've done. Dismissed." Booth saluted the General and raced to his room to pack his gear. He was on his way to Maluku.

_Please review _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all of your awesome reviews. You keep me going._

Bones' eyes slowly opened first one and then the other. She raised her hand and gingerly and touched the bump on her forehead. She focused on her surroundings. She was in the plane, the seat belt being the only thing holding her in place. She remembered the return flight from Java to Maluku, she remembered the engine sputtering and once again trying to comfort Daisy. She unfastened her belt and toppled to the floor. With a groan she struggled to her feet and immediately turned to aid her friends. Jean-Paul had been deposited in between two seats, his arm unnaturally bent behind him. She bent and reached for his pulse relieved to find that it was weak, but present. A glance at the cockpit let her know that the pilot hadn't made it. She heard a groan and stumbled to Daisy who was also secured to her seat by the seat belt. She struggled with the buckle and prepared her body to take the interns weight as she unbuckled it and gently lowered her to the vee between the seats and the floor.

"Daisy. Wake up." Bones ran her hands along Daisy's body searching for injuries and thankfully found none. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daisy. We have to get out of here. Come on, wake up." She patted Daisy's cheek and was thrilled when the young woman opened her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan. What happened?" Daisy tried to sit up, but Bones pressed against her shoulder, holding her still.

"Be still Daisy. You were knocked unconscious when the plane crashed. Just take it easy a moment and get your bearings." Daisy closed her eyes and gave a weak nod.

"Yes Dr. Brennan. The plane crashed?" Bones nodded.

"It would appear so. Do you remember anything?" Daisy shook her head.

"No. Is everyone alright? Dr. Renaud?"

"Jean-Paul is alive, he has some serious injuries and I'm going to need you to help me." Bones dropped her eyes and took a breath. "The captain didn't make it."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure Daisy. Are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"No. I'm okay. Let's help Dr. Renaud." Bones held her hand and helped Daisy up.

It wasn't an easy task, but the both of them managed to move Jean-Paul outside the plane. They had crashed at the edge of a beach near the dense forest. Bones was grateful that the plane had stopped before it hit the jungle. It would have killed them all. Instead, it looked like the plane had rolled at least twice before resting on its side and the nose of the plane was crushed like an accordion. There was a trail of debris leading from the surf to the plane. It was unsalvageable.

Careful not to move his head any more than necessary, they lowered the Canadian doctor to the soft sand. Bones did a careful examination and noted the large bump on the back of his head as well as dislocated shoulder and various scrapes and bruises. He would be in pain but he would be fine. They just had to wait for him to regain consciousness but hopefully not before she set his leg and put his shoulder back in place.

"Daisy. Jean-Paul's has a traumatic fracture of the anterior medial tibial plateau and he has dislocated his shoulder. More than likely he also has a concussion. We'll need to work fast, before he wakes up. He will be in a lot of pain." Bones wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm, wincing as her arm made contact with the small goose egg protruding from her forehead.

"What do you need me to do Dr. Brennan"

"I need you to find something to use as a splint and a sling. I'm going to try the radio on the plane and gather what supplies I can find."

Daisy nodded and hurried about looking for anything that would help them. She had taken survival courses in preparation for their trip but she had never expected to need it. They had no idea where they were. If the radio didn't work, they were going to need shelter and food.

Bones crawled into the mangled mess of the cockpit and tried her best not to look at the dead captain. She was a forensic anthropologist who worked with the FBI in solving murders that were sometimes gruesome, but she still hated fleshy bodies. She moved his large body as far away as she could and reached for the radio headphones. She began turning the dials, hoping for anything other than the dead silence. Of course the radio wouldn't work. The plane was completely disabled and in pieces. She tried to think of what she knew about electronics.

She hopped out of the plane and tried to raise the side panel directly behind the single propeller. But it was no use, as dented as it was, it wouldn't budge open. Frustrated she leaned against the cool metal and took a breath. She had left her satellite phone at the base camp in case someone there needed it. The radio was busted and she didn't have a clue where they were. Her fingers rose to the St. Christopher medal around her neck and she found the strength that she needed. They were alive and they would be found. They just needed to stay that way until they were rescued.

With a new determination, she returned to the plane and retrieved a small first aid kit and any other items that she thought may be useful before making her way to Jean-Paul who was still blissfully unaware.

Daisy returned with a couple pieces of driftwood and palm leaves. Bones couldn't help but be impressed that Daisy would think of the palm leaves. They would provide a cushion between the driftwood and the skin. Bones pulled off her camp shirt and rummaged through the first aid kit for the pair of small scissors.

"Good thinking with the palm leaves Miss Wick. Now, you are going to have to help me set his leg and pop his shoulder back in place."

"Of course Dr. Brennan. Did the radio not work?" Bones shook her head no.

"What about your satellite phone?" Bones mopped sweat from her brow with a piece of cloth from her shirt.

"I left it at camp. We are on our own until we are rescued." Daisy nodded her head and knelt down next to Dr. Renaud.

"I understand Dr. Brennan. I'm ready if you are." Bones nodded and knelt beside her intern. She carefully cut away Dr. Renaud's pants leg at the knee, careful to keep it intact so that they could use it as a sling for his shoulder.

"Now Miss Wick, help me work his bone into place. I will need you to keep steady pressure while I realign it."

Together they worked and Bones was confident that the bone had been set properly. They slowly worked to place his shoulder back in its socket and both of them were exhausted when the difficult tasks were completed. Brennan did another exam of their patient and was glad that his breathing was easier. His skin was clammy and pale and she was worried that he was still unconscious, but glad that he hadn't been awake during his repair.

Bones climbed back into the plane and rummaged around feeling victorious when she found a six pack of water. She grabbed the bottles and took them outside to Daisy. Both of them opened a bottle and took a long drink.

"Daisy, we need to gather as many basics as we can. And we need to bury the pilot. We can't leave him in the open, it will draw predators." Daisy took another long sip of water not looking forward to their next arduous task.

"I agree. Beyond the tree line is jungle. We need to find a source for water and food." Bones eyebrows rose in surprise. She was grateful that Daisy had some basic survival skills. It would keep some of the pressure off of her and would allow her to focus on Jean-Paul.

"Very well Miss Wick. Let's get this over with." Both women set about their grim task.

* * *

Booth boarded the large C-17 aircraft and shook hands with the search and rescue team. It would take them nearly twenty four hours to arrive at their destination but the US government wanted their own looking for the missing plane. Booth hadn't stopped praying since he had left the General's office.

"Sergeant Major Booth?" A man in a flight suit stopped Booth before he had a chance to take his seat.

"I'm the pilot, Captain Roger Woods. I just wanted to say that this team is the best. We've had more successful rescue missions than any other group. We will find your wife and her friends." Booth felt a tear well up and fought hard to push it back. He needed to remain in control and focus on the mission. He shook the Captain's hand and nodded.

"Bones is the best at what she does also. She is very well versed in survival skills, both desert and jungle. She will be waiting for us." The Captain nodded, admiring the faith that the Sergeant Major had in his wife.

"Then let's get on our way." The Captain made his way back to the cockpit and the plane's engines roared to life. Booth closed his eyes and said another prayer. He had no choice but to find Bones alive, because he just didn't know how he would survive without her.

* * *

A small groan drew Bones attention from the night sky. She moved to where Jean-Paul lay and was pleased to see that he was coming to.

"Jean-Paul. I was so worried." Bones studied her friend's eyes and wished that they had been able to locate a flashlight during their scavenger hunt of the small plane.

"Temperance. Qu'est-il arrive?" Still disoriented, he replied in his native language. Luckily, Bones was fluent.

"Our plane crashed. You were out for a long time." Jean-Paul tried to sit up.

"No, don't save your strength. Your body has been through quite a trauma. Are you thirsty?" Jean-Paul gave a weak nod. "I'll be right back." Bones scooted over to their cache of supplies and took one of the water bottles back to her friend. She opened the bottle and held it to his lips as she supported his head. The man took a long drink.

"Thank you Temperance." Bones gave him a smirk as she closed the bottle and set it beside him.

"Of course. How are you feeling?" Jean-Paul tried to move and let out a grunt of pain. He lowered his gaze to his leg and noticed the splint and his arm in a sling.

"What happened?" Bones sat back facing him. She took his free hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She had been disappointed when they were unable to locate any analgesics.

"Your shoulder was dislocated and you have a fracture of the anterior medial tibial plateau. Daisy and I repaired both of them for you while you were out. Be thankful for the knot on the back of your skull Jean-Paul."

"I'm grateful that you and Miss Wick are both so well versed in bones and first aid Temperance. We were quite lucky I would imagine. Where is the captain?" Bones eyes misted.

"He didn't make it. Miss Wick and I buried him away from camp." Jean-Paul returned Bones comforting squeeze.

"So what have you done while I've been out?" Bones smiled and rose to her feet, confident that Jean-Paul was truly okay.

"Daisy, it would seem, has been properly educated in survival techniques. She has been invaluable today." Bones looked across the camp fire to her intern who was sleeping soundly. "We gathered wood for the fire, Daisy caught fish for our dinner and we were able to locate a small fresh water spring not far from here. All we have to do is stay alive for our rescue."

"Do you think that they will find us?" Bones smiled and touched the medal around her neck.

"Yes they will. We just have to be patient." Jean-Paul was surprised by the confidence in his old friend. The woman he had known had changed, significantly and for the better.

"You have a lot of faith." He stated simply.

"I have faith in Booth. He will find me. He always does." Jean-Paul gave a tight smile that failed to hide his pain.

"You're belief in him is remarkable. What makes you so sure this time?" Bones sat back down beside the man and looked to the sky.

"Booth will always come for me. He has proven it time and time again. He won't stop until he finds me. I know because I would stop at nothing for him."

"Love suits you."

"Yes it does. I never understood it until Booth. I almost waited until it was too late. I love him and it is the most amazing thing. For years I thought that surrendering to my feelings for him that it would take away my independence and my ability to think rationally. Instead, I find that it is quite liberating and I can't wait to begin our life together."

"You are an amazing woman Temperance. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you. Do you think you could eat? We have some fruit if you would prefer."

"Yes. I find that I am quite hungry. Help me up." Bones helped pull him into a sitting position and brought him fish on a platter of palm leaves and breadfruit. After Jean-Paul had eaten his fill and drank most of his water, Bones was reasonably sure that he would be okay. She stoked the fire and suggested that they get some sleep.

Bones lay back on the sand and resumed stargazing. She thought about Booth and the life that they could have. A new life, with new memories, and it excited her. The plane crash was definitely a setback, but she knew in her metaphorical hear t that it was just a bump in the road. She had to believe that they could be found. From what she could remember, they had been halfway into their trip when the plane had crashed. The chances of them being rescued were really very good.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Didn't get as far as I planned but here ya go. Happy reading._

Booth's plane landed in Jakarta and his heart began to pound. He hadn't rested well on the plane but he had managed to get a few hours of light sleep knowing that he had to be at his best for his Bones. He followed the rest of the team to a meeting room in the airport where they were met with representatives from the Indonesian search and rescue team. A map covered the large oval table and the probable path of the plane was highlighted. There were literally hundreds of islands peppering the vast ocean.

Booth was realistic, the chances that the plane had landed on an island instead of in the ocean were slim. But he had faith in Bones. Booth stepped outside for a moment away from the chaos both in the conference room and inside of him. He leaned against the wall took deep breath and tried to force his hands to stop shaking.

His peace was disturbed by a small blonde woman with a microphone. Booth tried his best to blend in with the wall as he slowly moved away from the camera while the reporter informed the world of his own personal Hell.

"NBC has just learned moments ago that bestselling author and world renowned forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan is missing. Her plane lost contact over the South Pacific en-route to Maluku Province from the island of Java. We will bring you further details as they become available." The reporter dropped the mike and said a few words to her camera man. Booth's intention was to escape back into the conference room without being noticed, but just as his hand reached the door knob, he felt a tap on is shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm Hannah Burley with NBC. Are you with the search and rescue team?" Booth slowly turned around and faced the small woman.

"No comment Ma'am. If you will excuse me." Booth made the motion to turn the knob again but was stopped as her hand touched his forearm.

"You're Seeley Booth aren't you? I've seen you in the paper quite a few times while I was in D.C. You're her FBI partner correct?" Booth wanted to punch the wall or become invisible. The annoying woman was like a dog with a bone.

"Ms. Burley isn't it?" The reporter's nod confirmed. "Ms. Burley, at this time I have no comment. There will be a statement issued to the press at a scheduled time. Until then, I'm afraid that I can't help you." Booth once again turned his back to the pair.

"Mr. Booth, if you could take the time to speak with us I would appreciate it." The expression on the woman's face left Booth no doubt just how much she would appreciate it.

"Ms. Burley, Dr. Renaud, Dr. Brennan, and her intern Daisy Wick are at this time missing, my focus remains solely on that fact alone. There will be a scheduled press conference at some point in the future." Booth turned the knob and entered the room, slamming the door behind him before the woman had a chance to ask anything else. Relieved, he leaned against the door a moment before joining the others around the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins did something that she hadn't done in the few weeks she had been in Paris. She turned on the television and was immediately drawn to the headline ticker at the bottom of the screen.

"Jack, come here Now." She turned to volume up to catch what the blonde Barbie reporter was saying as her husband walked into the room. She ran to his arms and buried her head in the curve of his neck. Jack watched the television in complete disbelief as he moved his hand in comforting circles along Angela's back.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I'm sure she's fine. She's tough you know." Jack whispered into her ear, trying to say anything that would comfort her, or ease her pain. Angela drew strength from his embrace. Once she was confident that she wouldn't break down, she pulled away from her husband and ran through the room to their bedroom where she proceeded to throw clothes on the bed. She reached in the closet for a small suit case but was stopped with Jack's hand on her arm.

"Angie, what are you doing?" She stood with the suitcase in hand and tossed it on the bed.

"I have to go down there Jack. Bren is missing, and Daisy…" Tears welled up in her eyes and Jack pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple.

"Ang, there is nothing that we can do there but be in the way." Angela stepped back.

"I have to go Jack. I have to be there, what if she needs me and Booth. Oh God Jack. What about Booth? What if they haven't told him? We have to take care of her, Jack." Jack sat on the bed and pulled Angela down beside him, willing her to calm down.

"Babe, do you think that they wouldn't tell him that his wife is missing? Of course they did and if I know him, he is already there, demanding they find her. Let me make some calls and see what I can find out, and then we will know what we need to do. Okay?" Angela dropped her head on his shoulder, moments like this were why she had married him. She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

"Okay. But promise me that you will find out something." Jack wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I'm on it babe. Being rich is worth something. I'll call my contacts at the State Department and see what they know." Angela raised her dark round eyes to meet his piercing blue ones.

"Thank you. You know how much I love you?" Jack eased out of her embrace, eager to make his calls.

"Yeah, about as much as I love you." Angela reached for her phone as soon as Jack left the room. She needed to talk to Cam.

* * *

Bones awoke to the sounds of Daisy adding more wood to the fire. She lay were she was a moment before she slowly sat up. Her body felt bruised and battered but they were all lucky to be alive and not in the middle of the ocean. She went to rouse Jean-Paul and was satisfied with her initial visual inspection of him. She helped him sit up and handed him a bottle of water.

"Daisy, thank you for tending to the fire. It's important that we keep it going so that smoke can be seen against the horizon." Daisy beamed with pride.

"That's what I thought as well Dr. Brennan. We also need to erect some type of shelter to protect us from the sun. Did you notice anything suitable in the plane yesterday?" Bones thought for a moment.

"There is a cargo net near the tail. We could secure that and then cover the top with palm leaves. Why don't you start and I will assist Jean-Paul." Daisy turned to begin her project while Bones turned her attention to Dr. Renaud.

"Jean-Paul, I would imagine that you need assistance?" Jean-Paul would have laughed at Bones attempt to be polite about his need to urinate if he hadn't been in so much pain. The woman he had known would have never hinted around at what she needed to say.

"Please Temperance. I believe that if you help me to the tree line, I can do the rest myself." Bones shook her head. At least his left arm was in the sling and he was right handed.

"Of course. I'll help you there and you can call me when you need me to help you back." Bones had managed to find a large piece of sturdy drift wood that would act as a suitable crutch. She placed her arm under his good arm and held his weight as he pulled himself up.

Their walk to the tree line was a painstakingly slow process, but much less difficult than she had imagined. Jean-Paul was in remarkable shape for a man his age. By the time they returned to their camp, Daisy had managed to erect a small roof from the cargo net and had thrown a scattering of palm leaves across the top. Once again, Bones was impressed, but they needed more leaves to make adequate shade, plus, they needed to refill their water bottles.

"Now that you are back, I'm going to go into the bush and search for supplies. We need more water and fruit, not to mention palm leaves for the canopy." Bones and Jean-Paul both resisted the need to chuckle at her take charge attitude.

"Certainly Miss Wick, however, don't go too far in. We can't risk you being lost or injured. Stay within calling distance please." Daisy spun around on her heel, eager to prove herself worthy in the doctors' eyes.

"Of course Dr. Brennan. I will call out to you every few minutes to make sure I can hear your response." Bones assisted Jean-Paul to the make shift seat that Daisy had improvised from the planes seat cushions as Daisy disappeared into the bush. Unable to contain herself, she waited just under five minutes before calling her intern.

"Marco." She shouted and was satisfied when she heard strong "Polo" followed by a giggle in echo.

"We still have a bit of fruit Jean-Paul?"

"That sounds delicious Temperance." Bones grabbed their bottles of tepid water and a couple pieces of fruit for each of them before she joined him in the small shade. "Miss Wick certainly seems to be very self-reliant. Doesn't she?" Bones made a sound between a snort and a laugh.

"She certainly is. I'm very impressed by her, normally I find her quite annoying, but she seems to thrive under pressure." Jean-Paul chewed thoughtfully.

"Is she a good student?" Bones gave a sarcastic eye roll.

"If she wasn't, I wouldn't have recommended her for the dig. Why? What are you thinking about?" Jean-Paul shifted his weight, trying to find a less painful position.

"Nothing really. So tell me about the life you are planning with that husband of yours." Bones began to speak but was interrupted by a loud bellow.

"Dr. Brennan!" Daisy shouted as she ran back to them.

"Yes Miss Wick. What is it?" Bones rose to her feet. Daisy kept her pace at a full run until she was in front of the pair. She bent over, trying to catch her breath before she spoke.

"Both of you have to see this." She heaved in between gulps of air.

"Miss Wick, Jean-Paul is hardly in a position to trapeze all over this island." Jean-Paul's lips curved into a large grin.

"Temperance, if Miss Wick thinks that it is that important, I think I can manage. You have secured my leg quite well and the crutch is perfectly fine. Just help me up." Daisy jumped at the opportunity to assist her mentor's mentor leaving Bones no choice but to help.

_Reviews are awesome!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for continuing to read this story. Your comments keep me motivated. _

Camille Soryen grabbed the phone as it rang.

"Cam, its Angela." Cam had been expecting the phone call for at least the last twelve hours.

"Hey. I guess you heard?"

"Yeah, Jack is making some calls now. What do you know?" Cam sat back in her office chair and tried to ease the tension from her shoulders.

"Just that their plane never arrived in Maluku. The Fed has sent a search and rescue team from here to join the Indonesian team."

"What about Booth?"

"I tried calling him, but his phone is just going to voice mail."

"Surely they have let him know what is happening."

"I'm sure they have. Now what do you need?"

"I need you and Wendell at the lab, Jack is making some calls. Let's set up a video link. My equipment is more sophisticated than anything the military has. Cam, we have to help." Cam stood from her seat and walked into Angela's vacant office.

"Ok. I'm at the lab and I am requesting the link now. All of the interns are here, none of them wanted to go home with Dr. Brennan and Daisy missing. We will help anyway we can. What do you need Wendell to do?" Cam clicked the computer a couple of times and an image of Angela appeared on the flat panel screen. She hung up the phone once the video connection was enabled.

"Good. He's the only one I trust with the Angelatron." Cam nodded but wanted to laugh as Jack ran into the background behind Angela.

"So, the plane is a Cessna 172N a 1977 model. One that has a history of engine problems I'm afraid."

"Cam did you get that?" Asked Angela as she wrote the information on a pad near her.

"Yes, I have it, but how will that help us? We need something different than that if we plan to find them. Just a minute." Camille left the screen and returned a moment later with Wendell in tow.

"Hey Angela, Dr. Hodgins. What do you need me to do?" Angela gave him a smirk.

"Okay. I'm going to walk you through the Spatula program. Pull up a map of that area with the flight path between Java and Maluku." Angela guided him through the steps and was rewarded by the wall size map that came up on her screen. "Okay, Jack what else do you know?" Angela knew her husband well enough to know that there was more.

"I talked to my contact in the State Department and he contacted one of his buddies, you know how that works, anyway Booth is in Jakarta as part of the search and rescue team. A General Stark insisted that they send him." There was a collective sigh of relief from the group. That was one less worry.

"Okay, so they sent Booth to find his wife. Isn't that the same General Stark who Bren…" Jack rambled.

"Whoa! Dr. B got married?" Wendell said shocked. "When did that happen?" Angela gave a smirk through the flat panel screen.

"Well apparently, she and Booth got married the day before they left. They didn't tell anyone except for Parker. He told Max and Max told us. She seemed so happy when we were chatting the other day."

Everyone's eyes dropped with the silent prayer that she would be found. Cam was the first to break the silence.

"So Jack, what else do we know?" Jack clapped his hands together.

"I checked the location of the Cantilever satellites and there were two in that area that day." Angela's eyebrow rose slightly, knowing Jack had probably made sure there was a satellite in that region for the next year. Impulsively, she jumped and gave Jack a hug. "That's why I'm the king of Paris baby." He said as she dropped a kiss on Jack's lips.

"So, anyway guys, I think that with the images from the two satellites, we could take that footage and if I'm right, we may be able to pinpoint their location." Angela announced. "So Wendell, when the information is uploaded, we will have to run the images through the Angelatron and match it to the Cessna 172N. If we can get close enough, we may be able to follow it, go ahead and put in the GPS coordinates for the airstrip in Java, we will need those."

Wendell grabbed the tablet pc from Angela's abandoned desk with a gleam in his eye. His obvious excitement made Angela just a little bit homesick. She really missed the Angelatron.

"Just tell me what you need me to do."

"You see babe, even though we are all scattered , we are still the best team in the world. Let's bring them home." Jack stood behind Angela and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Get General Stark, and Director Cullen on the phone. Tell them what we are doing. I need to speak to Booth, let's see if we can get him a video link." Angela's order was directed at Cam who nodded before she left the vacant office to locate the phone numbers.

Booth watched from the make shift stage as people gathered for the impending press conference. He noticed the blonde reporter sitting in the front row, no doubt looking for a chance at fame. He stood in the background as the appointed spokesman Captain Roger Woods made his way to the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, approximately four days ago, a small plane carrying Dr. Temperance Brennan and Daisy Wick of the Jeffersonian and Dr. Jean-Paul Renaud from the Medico-Legal lab in Montreal Canada, disappeared en-route from the island of Java to Maluku Province. In approximately fifteen minutes, our assembled search and rescue teams will begin their aerial search of the area. We will be searching the area along their projected route and then branching outward. Any other questions?" The young Captain signaled to the blonde.

"Hannah Burley, NBC News. I received information this morning informing us that Sergeant Major Booth and Temperance Brennan are in fact married. If this is true, I must ask why he has been included in the search team? Isn't that against protocol?" Hannah tossed out with a smug self-assurance, convinced she had found the real story.

Booth kept his face passive, in reality, he was furious with the woman for bringing up his relationship with his wife. It was something personal between the two of them, not something that the world needed to know. She pointed her gaze directly at him and waited for the confirmation of the rumor.

"Ms. Burley, at this time I can neither confirm nor deny the personal relationship between the Sergeant Major and Dr. Brennan, however, I will say that his specialized training and his relationship as FBI liaison with the Jeffersonian Institute gives us a unique ability to have a successful mission, and we do consider this a rescue mission at this time. We have received word from the Army Chief of Staff and the State Department that the team at the Jeffersonian is working, even as we speak, to locate the aircraft. Sergeant Major Booth and myself will be speaking with them momentarily." Booth schooled his features to keep his surprise hidden.

"Any other questions?" Hannah scowled as the Captain put her in her place. She glared at the Sergeant Major who simply stood stoic, as if he didn't see her at all. Not used to being ignored she tried to ask another question, but the Captain ignored her for a reporter with the AP. Just as she was preparing to raise her hand again, a gentleman tapped the Captain on the shoulder, signaling the end of the press conference. Perturbed, she signaled her cameraman, and spoke quietly with him. She was going to make sure she got her story.

Jean-Paul and Bones very slowly followed Daisy into the dense interior of the island, resting every few moments to allow Jean-Paul to catch his breath. Walking on a broken leg wasn't the smartest thing to do but he had insisted, convinced that the bone had been set properly and was as secure as possible. He hobbled on his crutch and Bones had her arm around him for additional support. When they caught up with Daisy at their destination she was on her knees in a gulch, gently wiping dirt away from what appeared to be part of a small skull. Bones and Jean-Paul both gasped in surprise. It appeared to be very, very old.

"Temperance, help me down. I would like to see it a little more closely." Bones helped the older man sit on the rim of the gulch, just above Daisy's find. "Miss Wick, was it just sitting there exposed?" Daisy continued brushing the dirt away as best as she could with her fingers.

"Yes. I was looking for something a little more filling for our next meal when the color caught my attention. I thought that it was a stone at first, but when I knelt beside it, I realized it was bone. I started brushing away the layer of dirt and discovered it was a skull. That's when I came for you." Bones knelt in the dirt beside Daisy and assisted with its removal.

"What do you think Temperance, is it homo sapien?" Bones studied each piece as it was uncovered. She cautioned Daisy to handle it with extreme care.

"It's too small, but is definitely a hominin, of which species, I am unclear. It is however, incredibly old." Jean-Paul studied the jaw line that had been exposed. The chin was non-existent and the teeth seemed to be excessively large for such a small jaw.

"What do you think?"

"It would depend on whether or not we are able to uncover more of the skeleton." Daisy stopped brushing her fingers as more of its jaw and cheek were uncovered.

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Renaud, is there a possibility that this is the Homo floresiensis that we were looking for in Maluku?" Both doctors exchanged disbelieving glances with the other, but Bones was the first to speak.

"It is doubtful Miss Wick, however, since we seem to be marooned here and this is some type of hominin, we should continue working to identify it." Satisfied with Bones' logic, Daisy resumed the arduous task of exposing more of the skull. "Good work Miss Wick. This is still an important find." Daisy blushed from the compliment, but didn't stop her work.


	11. Chapter 11

_I know that we all find Daisy annoying, but we also know that she would have to be extremely competent to even work at the Jeffersonian. Thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate every comment. You guys rock!_

Booth and Captain Woods gathered around the computer screen and linked up with the Jeffersonian.

"Booth. Thank God." Cam announced when her best friend's image came online. "I have Wendell here with me and the Angelatron . Angela and Hodgins are linking up the split screen now." Booth gave a small wave to his friends as they all appeared on the large flat panel screen. Cam studied his face closely. He had large bags underneath deep brown sad eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned as she clicked to split the image between the rest of her team. Booth rubbed his eyes with a tired hand.

"I'm okay guys, I don't know how to thank you." The Captain elbowed Booth, obviously wanting to be introduced to the famous Jeffersonian team. "Guys this is Captain Woods. He is the spokesman and the man who flew us here, apparently he is as diverse with his skills as we are ours." Everyone sent a small wave to the Captain. Cam cleared her throat.

"Okay we have some information for you and I know we only have about five minutes here but I gotta ask," Booth shook his head knowing what was coming. "HOW COULD YOU TWO GET MARRIED WITHOUT TELLING US?" A blush rose on Booth's cheeks.

"I know you're mad Camille, but we'll have a big party when we bring Bones home." Angela gave a small laugh.

"You better big man, and don't call me Camille. Now Hodgins, explain what you and Wendell are working on. Booth, I will need a way to contact you when you go out so take a sat phone. We keep narrowing it down, but there is 93,000 square miles that we are dealing with." Cam pointed to Hodgins on the monitor and the screen split again as an image of the Angelatron appeared.

"Okay G-man. We know that the three of them were flying in a white with red Cessna 172N Skyhawk sea plane with a Lycoming O-320-H2AD, 160 horsepower engine which is unfortunately notorious for mechanical problems. They left Java en-route to Maluku Province at twelve noon and the last radio contact was about an hour later." He had Wendell map the projected path on the Angelatron and put a dot at their approximate location at that time.

"Now, I've had the imagery from the Cantilever satellites in that area on that day loaded into the Angelatron. Man, there are so many little islands in that place that it is more likely they hit land than the sea. Wendell is working on clarity of the images but we think that we caught a glimpse of them just in the Bali Sea. I would start in that area." Booth nodded his head as Captain Woods took notes.

"Got it. Great start guys. I just…" Angela popped onto the screen.

"We know Booth. Take the satellite phone with you. Hodgins has the sat closest to the area at your disposal. We'll find them both." Booth nodded, his heart completely overwhelmed by the love of his friends. He knew that it was already near midnight at the Jeffersonian and evening in Paris and none of them had slept since they had discovered that their team members had gone missing.

"Okay Woods. Let's go find my wife." Booth stepped away from the monitor and could hear the awes in the background. Feeling the first glimpse of hope in two days, Booth and Captain Woods walked quickly from the room, ready to complete their mission.

In the few hours since Daisy Wick's discovery, the trio of scientist moved their base camp to the dig site. They had been careful to leave the fire smoking on the beach to aid with their discovery and Bones and Daisy rotated turns tending to the fire. They had managed to rifle through the wreckage and locate most of the overnight bags they had taken on their trip. Daisy was now happily unearthing more and more of the small skull with her hair brush, a small sacrifice in the name of science. Bones and Jean-Paul both quietly observed Daisy as she methodically peeled away the layers of caked earth.

"She really is quite adept Temperance. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less of any student of yours." Bones fingers played with the medal around her neck missing Booth.

"Yes. Daisy has always had an extraordinary talent, but she can be exhausting. I have to admit, I was anxious to see if she carried her annoying vivaciousness into the field, but it seems that as long as she is working, she is quite happy with silence." About that time the intern let out a shrill squeal.

"Dr. Brennan, I think that there is more here than just the skull, I can make out the edge of the cervical vertebrae." Jean-Paul smirked at Bones who snickered as she climbed into the gulch to see what had gotten her intern so excited. She brushed her fingers along the freshly exposed ridges, pointing to the shape of the bone.

"You are correct Miss Wick. There may be a chance that the whole skeleton is here. I, for one would love to inspect its carpal bones as well as the radius and ulna." Daisy nodded her head in understanding.

"I would love to see that too." Jean-Paul interjected. "I think that will give us much broader understanding of what species this is. I believe that the recent earthquakes and Tsunamis are what have exposed our friend. Would you agree with that assumption Temperance?" Bones stood to wipe more sweat from her forehead before she opened her mouth to speak. Daisy stopped brushing for a moment and lifted her head to face the silver headed anthropologist.

"Oh, Dr. Brennan doesn't assume anything Dr. Renaud. She believes in facts supporting the evidence. Isn't that correct Dr. Brennan?" Jean-Paul and Temperance burst out laughing leaving Daisy a little confused. "That's what you have always insisted on teaching us Dr. Brennan." Daisy slightly miffed that they had laughed at her expense, stood and wiped some of the dirt from her knees.

"Daisy, we weren't laughing at you. We were laughing because of how quickly you jumped to my defense. While you are correct that I don't make assumptions, I feel that in this instance that it is most likely a logical conclusion. Look at the difference in the soil textures as you sweep away the layers." Bones pointed to the different colors. "The color gets darker as you clear away more of the skull. While moisture accounts for part of it, the different shades represent the rates of exposure to the air. The crystalline appearance from the top layers could reflect an exposure to ocean water, perhaps from a Tsunami. There have been several in this region in the past several years the largest two being in 1992 and again in 2004." Daisy was an eager student and she paid rapt attention to the lesson that Dr. Brennan gave.

"Very good Temperance. You must have had a great professor." Bones laughed again and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head with mirth.

"Indeed I did Jean-Paul. Daisy, I'm going to tend to the fire. It will be dark soon. Perhaps we should all take a break for now and continue in the morning. I found a lagoon this afternoon. I think it will do all of us well to bathe. Do you think you could make it that far?" She asked Jean-Paul.

"I don't think it would be wise. Perhaps you and Miss Wick could transport some fresh water and I will clean up a bit." Bones gave a nod of approval, understanding the need to keep his leg immobile.

"So Miss Wick. I'll get Jean-Paul some water for his bath and stoke the fire. You should try catching more fish. Your hand fishing technique is very impressive. You will have to show everyone when we return to Maluku." Daisy, of course, beamed with pride. It wasn't every day that she impressed the great Dr. Brennan. Jean-Paul sat back listening to the two, he had been working on an idea since Daisy had found the skull, maybe it was time to share it with Temperance.

By the time the sun was setting, the search and rescue team were forced to end their first search. Booth, frustrated that they had been unsuccessful, sat silent in the chopper as it made its way to the aircraft carrier that happened to be in the area. They would resume their search at dawn, but that gave Booth little comfort. He would be spending yet another night without knowing if his wife and her friends were safe.

The chopper landed on the helipad and Booth and Captain Woods stepped foot on the flight deck. Booth had always wondered why his brother had chosen the Navy over the Army, but looking around at the large floating ship, he finally understood. It was magnificent. All around him, he was surrounded by ocean, but the ship was a floating city. If he had been there under normal circumstances, he would have loved a tour, but all he could think about at the moment was a hot shower and a bunk. His back and feet were killing him and he knew that he needed to be rested because the next day would be grueling.

Once he had showered and stripped to his boxers, he laid in his bunk with his arms behind his head. He had just started to slip into a restless sleep when his satellite phone rang.

"Booth." He answered wearily.

"It's Hodgins."

"Hey man."

"I heard that today was a bust. I just wanted to tell you that we will find her. You barely got started today."

"Thanks Jack. It's been four days now. What if they didn't find an island, or what if they did and there isn't any fresh water, what if she's hurt or something. "Jack understood. If something happened to his wife he would be a complete basket case.

"You gotta listen to me Booth. We will find her, if she's hurt, she has Daisy and Dr. Renaud with her. As much as I hate to admit it, Daisy is very capable. You know , I met Dr. Renaud three or four years ago. He's pretty sharp too. Besides, they would just distill their water. After all, she is a genius." Booth gave half of a laugh and wiped at a tear.

"She is that. Thanks Hodgins." Booth cleared his throat and switched to the search. "Have you found anything new?" Booth hoped that Hodgins' claim to be King of the Lab would hold true.

"Yeah, actually. Our satellite images have picked up a billow of smoke from a small island to the north and east of Flores, just as the Flores Sea meets the Banda Sea. It's further east than we originally calculated but logical. I've sent the GPS coordinates to Captain Woods. I think that this time tomorrow night, you will be bringing her home." Booth bolted upright.

"Geeze man, you'd think that you would lead with that information. I'm desperate here." A frightened wheeze came from the back of Hodgins' throat.

"I don't want to get your hopes up, I mean it could just be islanders, but the smoke has been constant for at least the last forty eight hours. I wish that we had seen it earlier but that area is so large, we had to narrow it down to that position before we could close the gap with the view." Booth lips curved upward, he liked it when he intimidated the bug and slime guy.

"How far is that from our location?" Hodgins did the math mentally.

"I would say around two hundred miles, why?" A curse escaped Booth's lips.

"That's out of range of our chopper. We will need to find a place to get fuel if we are going that far out. Any suggestions?"

"Maybe, I'm on it. Get some shut eye and be ready to go. I'll find you a place in the middle of the ocean if I have to." Booth had no doubt that he would. He disconnected the call and used one of his sniper tricks to fall into a steady sleep.

After ending the call with Booth, Hodgins immediately dialed another number. He spoke quickly with the man on the other end before he ran into the other room shouting to his wife,

"I am the King. Long live the King. Baby, get Wendell on the screen, we have a lot of work to do before Booth heads out again in a few hours."

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I have a busy couple of days. I hope you enjoy._

Booth met Captain Woods beside the helipad at dawn. The two had their heads together looking at a digital map of the area north east of Flores.

"Explain to me what we are looking for. Hodgins filled me in a little last night and said he would send everything they had to you." Booth told the Captain.

"Okay, the smoke that has been picked up by the satellite is approximately located here." The young Captain pointed to a small dot on the map. "It is two hundred and fifty eight miles from here. Our chopper range is approximately 185 miles. Your friends have located an oil rig owned by the Cantilever Group and have gotten us access to refuel on the way there and back. Those are some very special people you work with Sergeant Major. If we had to do this by any other way than chopper, we would lose hours if not days." Booth's chest puffed out at the compliment to his team. They were all very special and Booth had no clue how he would ever repay them.

"Alright then, let's go get my wife." Captain Woods, Booth and a medic boarded the chopper and it whirled to life, leaving the aircraft carrier behind them as they raced into the sunrise.

Sunrise came and Bones awoke with a start. It was going to be a good day. The feeling came from somewhere in the region of her stomach, but she knew in her bones that it was true. She thought about how funny Booth would think it was, she thinking with her gut instead of her head and she let a small giggle escape. She covered her mouth in an effort not to disturb her two companions. Needing to stretch and work some of the stiffness from her joints, she stood and quietly made her way to the beach where she stoked the fire and did a few yoga stretches. Between the plane crash and the time they had spent digging the ancient remains out of the dirt, every muscle in her body ached. As she stretched she thought about the last night in her apartment with Booth and the giant bathtub they had shared. Today would mark the fifth day on the island. They had been lucky to have landed on such a bountiful island. They weren't hungry, mosquitoes weren't an issue, they had fresh water, and the discovery of the skull had kept them entertained. Jean-Paul was still in a lot of pain, but he had been with someone who could set his fracture correctly so his leg had already begun the remodeling process. With the exception of their pilot dying in the crash, it could have been a much worse disaster.

Bones made her way back to their camp and grabbed a piece of breadfruit along the way. As she approached she could see Jean-Paul struggling to stand and she tossed her fruit away and went to help.

"Good morning Jean-Paul. What are you doing trying to stand by yourself?" She admonished.

"I needed to get up. I'm not an invalid Temperance." Bones laughed, tossing her head back looking at the man with one arm in a sling and a leg in a makeshift split, looking every bit the invalid.

"Until we get off of this island and you get your leg in a proper cast, you need to ask for help." She leaned into him so she could support his weight as he stood.

"I apologize for snapping at you. This is most inconvenient." Bones agreed.

"No apology necessary Jean-Paul. I understand. You're independence has been compromised by your injuries, but I believe that there is a saying about getting by with the help of your friends and I would agree with that sentiment. I am your friend. Let me help you when you need it." Jean-Paul gave his head a nod.

"Yes Temperance." She had to grin, he sounded like a properly chastised child. Once she was confident that Jean-Paul could support his weight on the pair of makeshift crutches she went to wake Daisy only to discover that the young intern was not only awake, but studying the remains in the gulch. Daisy jumped as Bones climbed down beside her, in the full morning light, they could make out more of its cervical bones.

"Dr. Brennan, do you think that we will find proof that the homo floresiensis mated with another hominid in Maluku?" Bones considered the question carefully before answering.

"I have no way of knowing Daisy. That is the reason why we are both here, but you do realize that if these remains are proven to homo floresiensis, then this will be proof that they were able to travel between islands of course meaning that they were far more intelligent that what is currently acknowledged. So, either way, your time in Indonesia will be well spent." Bones fingers strayed to her necklace again as it had so many times since she and Booth parted. She needed to see him, to be with him, and it didn't make sense that she would be in Maluku when she could be stateside with him.

"My time, Dr. Brennan, didn't you mean our time?" Bones shook her head.

"No Daisy. I plan to resign as head of the Maluku project. This isn't where I should be. I made a mistake. I will make sure the project has someone suitable to take over before I leave though." Daisy sat in the dirt just above the remains, shocked.

"Is this because of Agent Booth?"

"No and yes. I miss him terribly and I want to be with him, but this is because I accepted this position for the wrong reasons. I thought that I needed to get away to get perspective. The weight of the murder investigations and the irrational worry that I felt all of the time caused me to have nightmares. But I have found that being here, hasn't made any of it any easier. It's not perspective that I needed, it was accepting the fact that I love Booth. Once I was able to do that, everything else fell into place. Maluku is a great opportunity with far reaching potential, but it's not for me, my life with Booth is." Daisy's mouth gaped open. Dr. Brennan had just shared more with her than she had ever thought possible. It amazed her that people assumed that she was a cold fish. Dr. Brennan was exactly the opposite. She cared very deeply and struggled with emotions every day, just like everyone else. It was extraordinary to see that her teacher was human.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan. That's amazing. All of us have always known that you and Agent Booth have a deep connection but I for one never realized…" Daisy trailed off. "I apologize for ever thinking that you guys were holding each other back when it's pretty clear that you push forward together." Bones remembered the conversation in the lab that led her to accept the position with the Maluku project. She didn't blame Daisy, she blamed her own insecurities.

"Thank you for that Daisy. Now, let's get to work." With a quick nod, Daisy grabbed her brush and make shift trowel and resumed digging out the remains.

Cam, Wendell and the rest of the interns gathered in Angela's office to keep vigil. Hodgins and Angela sat in the Parisian apartment and joined them via video conference. Every person was lost in their own thoughts of worry. It was what the Jeffersonian team had always done, when the center was fractured, they leaned in and held it close until it could hold once again. Their silent musings were disturbed when a frantic Sweets entered the room.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I was out of town at a conference. I just got back." Cam took in the young doctor's haggard appearance. His shirt was wrinkled and not tucked all of the way in, his dark tie was loose around his neck and he looked like he had slept about as much as the rest of them.

"Where was your conference Sweets?" Cam asked suspiciously.

"Japan. I tried to get them to let me fly to Jakarta to assist, but they wouldn't let me because of my relationship with Daisy. I got here as quick as I could." Cam stepped forward and gave him a hug. His cheeks reddened and he stepped out of her comforting embrace and gave a shy smile.

"Thanks Cam. I really needed that. So…um…tell me what do we know and what are we doing to help?" Hodgins clapped his hands and Wendell grabbed the pad to Angela's computer. Once they were finished with their explanations, Sweets slumped exhausted onto the couch.

"Daisy and I broke up, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her. Do you think she knows that?" Angela smiled through the flat panel monitor.

"Sweets, of course she knows that. She loves you too, but I think she needed to do this you know?" Sweets nodded miserably. "So guys, we need to plan a party for Bren and Booth when they get back. I can't believe they got married and didn't tell any of us, the least they can do is let us throw them a reception." Sweets gasped.

"What? No way. When did they do that? I knew it. I knew they loved each other."

"Calm down Sweets. They got married the night before Bren left and they didn't tell any of us. Max found out from Parker and he told Cam who told me." Sweets rubbed his forehead with a tired hand and let out a long sigh.

"Wow. Okay, let's plan this party. It will give us something to do while we wait. In times of stress, it's good to use a distraction to…" Cam interrupted with a stop signal from her hand before he could go on a psychological rant.

"Dr. Sweets, we know. So Angela, about this party?" Angela let out a squeal and began to toss out ideas.

Bones threw some more wood and leaves on the fire, knowing that smoke would be more noticeable in the sunshine. She was surprised when Jean-Paul hobbled to her and invited her to sit on a piece on an old tree trunk.

"Temperance. I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation with Miss Wick, but I have been giving this some careful consideration for several days." He eased his way down beside her and straightened out injured his leg in front of him.

"What are you talking about Jean-Paul?" Bones studied her friend carefully, trying to figure it out.

"What I mean is, when they find us, you need to go home with your husband. I can handle things in Maluku for a couple of months until they can find a replacement. I think that it is a fair assumption that they will want to open a dig here as well and I think Miss Wick will be a more than capable assistant." Bones was stunned. She had never expected such a huge gesture of friendship from Jean-Paul. Overcome with gratitude, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, large tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you. Are you sure that's what you want to do? After all, Miss Wick can be very annoying." Jean-Paul laughed.

"Yes, but also very well trained by the best, which makes her better than everyone else. This is an important discovery and I would like to be a part of it." Bones sat back and grinned, when Booth found her, she was going home and nothing had ever sounded so sweet.

Both scientists returned to their dig and spent the next several hours unearthing more and more of bone. It was clear by this point that they had found remains from homo floresiensis. No matter what happened from this point, they would all be named in the discovery and it was a hugely important discovery. Bones wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a sip of water from the water bottles they had been refilling from the spring. Daisy had made a trip to refill bottles less than an hour before and the water was still cool. Between the two of them and Jean-Paul acting as coach from the sidelines, they had managed to reveal a complete skeleton and possibly the remains from at least one more. They had been surrounded by the sounds of waves and sounds of the jungle for days but a new sound made the hearts of all three stop for just a second.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a helicopter. They've found us!" Daisy jumped up and wiped the dirt from her knees before offering her hand to Jean-Paul whose grin was broad. Bones touched the medal around her neck one more time before she too brushed the dirt from her body and began to make the short trek to the beach. The sound of the chopper grew louder and louder as it neared the beach and her heart beat faster and faster.

The trio stepped out of the woods as two men stepped from the chopper, scanning the beach. And then he saw her. She was covered in dirt from head to toe but she was uninjured. He took two steps toward her and then broke into an all-out run.

Bones stopped as she studied the men exiting the chopper. She knew from his posture that it was Booth. She held her breath and waited until he saw her. He took two steps forward and she did the same, until she was running into his waiting arms. Just before they collided, she jumped and landed with her entire body wrapped around him, hugging him to her as tightly as possible. He gave a laugh of joy and relief and took her mouth with his own and kissed her because his very next breath depended on it. When they were forced to take a breath, Bones slid down the length of his body, but didn't let go.

"Booth. I knew you'd come." He bent and kissed her again.

"You're in the middle of the ocean. How did you know?" He asked in between kisses.

"Because you love me." Bones pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him again and again.

"Let's get you off of this island." Bones nodded and gave him another quick kiss just because she could.

"Take me home Booth." Booth grabbed her hand and the slowly made their way to the others who had witnessed the passionate reunion. Booth looked to the Captain, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Let's load them up Captain. I think these three are in need of a hot shower." The trio looked down at their muddy stained clothes and shrugged. Neither of them cared about the dirt, they lived to play in the dirt.

_Please review and stay tuned for the last chapter._


	13. Chapter 13

_ I hope you guys like it and thanks to everyone who took the time to read and to those that review. Your kind words meant the world._

"Boooth. Stop that, it tickles." Bones' back was spooned against Booth as he ran light fingers along her belly, making Bones giggle. He snorted and nipped her ear with his teeth, laughing with her. Evidence of their activities during the previous twenty four hours was proven in the tangled sheets and the heavy scent of sex and love in the air.

Bones turned until she was flush against his hot flesh, chest to chest. She moved her hand and cradled his jaw, her fingers lightly tracing its structure. Unable to help herself, she moved closer and brought her lips to his, kissing him lightly.

"I love you so much." Booth hugged her to him and kissed her deeply, leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you to Bones. I don't want this to ever end." Her fingers left his strong jaw and moved to his arms, tracing his biceps before dropping to his stomach, leaving a trail of fire in their path.

"I doesn't have to. I'm not going back to Maluku. I'm going home with you."

"What about what you found on the island? You are project head, how can you just quit?" Bones kissed him again.

"Jean-Paul has agreed to take over until they can find a suitable replacement and Daisy will be staying also. I find that I can't be away from you Booth. I need to be with you." Booth rolled them until she was pinned underneath of him and then nipped the curve of her neck, making her body arch toward him.

"So are you going back to the Jeffersonian?" His hand traveled between their bodies and settled against her warmth. Bones gasped.

"No. I…" Booth's hand cupped her breast and his thumb raked across its sensitive bud, sending shivers through Bones who wasn't about to be out done. She lowered her hand and grasped his hard length and stroked it. Booth bit his lip and tilted his forehead until it touched hers.

"Bones…baby please…" Bones gave a sultry laugh; glad that she had gotten the upper hand, but needing him every bit as much as he needed her, she guided him to her entrance.

"What are you waiting for Booth?" Unable to resist any longer, he sank into her and both of them groaned.

"Booth," she said on a sigh as he began to move his hips. Bones searched for his mouth and teased his lips with her tongue. "I'm moving to Georgia with you." Booth stopped moving and looked deep into her eyes, still amazed at the depth of love he saw in them.

"Yeah?" Booth asked and a husky laugh escaped Bones' lips. In retaliation Booth thrust forward hard, stopping any desire to laugh. He didn't stop until neither of them could remember anything other than the magic of breaking the laws of physics.

After, Bones' lay sprawled on his chest, idly tracing the scar from the bullet he had taken for her.

"I don't ever want to leave this bed." Bones said with a sleepy yawn. Booth lightly held her to him and sighed. He had been given five days of leave as soon as they had landed in Jakarta. He had to report to base in three days' time which meant they had to leave the next morning if they were going to stop in D.C. on their way.

"Me either, but we have to leave in the morning. If you are coming home with me, how are you going to get all of your stuff from Malapoopoo? And when did you decide all of this? I mean, this is a big deal Bones. If you come with me, we will be starting our lives together, shared them every day and night. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Booth shifted their position until he was sitting against the head board and Bones lay on her side with her palm on his stomach, her head propped on her hand.

"First of all, Daisy said she would ship it all home for me. There's not much, just clothes and my laptop. Second, I came to the conclusion that Maluku was a mistake before I came to your apartment that night and Dr. Renaud gave me a chance to rectify it. And thirdly, yes, I'm ready for this. After the plane crashed, when we could have died, I realized how completely irrational it was to be there instead of where I wanted to be out of some misguided sense of responsibility. If you weren't going to Afghanistan, then it made no sense for me to be in Maluku." Booth chuckled.

"That's my girl. You figured out how to rationalize love." Booth watched fascinated as Bones' eyes became a shade darker and she gave him a naughty smirk.

"Booth, there isn't anything rational about the way I feel about you." Booth pulled her up to him and made love to her all over again.

* * *

The pair slowly made their way around the world and were planning to spend the night at Bones' apartment before Booth had to report at Fort Benning the next day. Before Bones' could turn the key, Booth pressed her against the door and kissed her soundly. When they were forced to break away for air, Bones' placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back. Booth dropped his head to her shoulder let out a pleading groan.

"Inside Booth." Bones' directed and handed him her key. He twisted the lock and opened the door and they crossed the threshold together. Booth hit the lights and both of them nearly had a heart attack when all of their friends shouted "Surprise!" in unison.

Parker ran forward and flung himself in his dad's arms and Max grabbed Bones' in a tight bear hug.

"Tempe. You had us all scared baby. Welcome home and congratulations, but I can't believe you didn't invite your old man to your wedding. I wanted to give you away." Max chided.

"Dad, I'm not a piece of livestock that you can just give away. But I appreciate the sentiment. Booth and I were in a hurry. I apologize for not telling you." Max hugged his daughter again and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay baby. I think you got a good guy here." Max shook Booth's free hand and placed an open palm on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the family son." A slow blush crept up Booth's neck as he thanked Max.

Everyone then stepped in line to welcome them home and to congratulate them on their marriage, which had happened nearly a month before.

"Guys, this is. Wow. Thank you." Booth stammered as Parker jumped from his arms and into Bones'.

"I'm so glad your home Dr. Bones. I was so scared." Bones' hugged the boy tightly to her and breathed in his mini-Boothy scent.

"I'm glad we're home too. I missed you Parker. While your dad and I are in Georgia, you can stay with us sometimes. Do you think you would like that?" Parker nodded making his blonde curls bounce.

"I'd like that a lot Dr. Bones." Bones laughed and let Parker go. He wedged his way between the pair and grinned from ear to ear.

"So why aren't you in France Ange?" Bones' turned to her best friend, still shocked that everyone had come to welcome them home. Angela slid her arm across Bones' shoulders and gave her a light squeeze while leading her away from the others.

"Because Sweetie, I wouldn't miss your wedding reception." Bones' felt tears welling up.

"Ange. This is too much. Booth and I planned to have a party when he gets out of the Army and we can move home for good." Angela just laughed and led Bones to the table where a giant white cake was prominently displayed. She stood mesmerized in front of the bride and groom and tears began to fall as she reached out to gently touch them, then her fingers moved to touch the cool metal charm on her neck.

"Awe. Bren. Honey. Don't cry. Let's get some champagne and get this party started. I promise that you will have your man all to yourself in a couple hours, but let the rest of us celebrate your marriage with you. This is a huge moment in your life." Angela hugged her again and Bones' nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank you Ange, but I can't drink alcohol." Angela's mouth fell open and her eyes widened, instantly understanding the implication. Bones' cheeks reddened and she dropped her head.

"Oh My God. You're going to have a baby Booth?" Bones' looked around to make sure no one had heard.

"Angela, quiet please. I haven't told Booth yet. Just keep it under the covers for now." Angela hugged her again.

"It's under wraps and okay, for now. When did you find out?" Bones' shrugged.

"I took a test and confirmed it before we left Jakarta, but I suspected it before the plane crash. We were so lucky Angela. If the pilot had missed the beach, we would have crashed in the ocean and I would have never had a chance to…" Angela touched Bones' shoulder before she had a chance to burst out into tears again. Angela smiled at the hormones that were already throwing her friend off kilter.

"Congratulations Sweetie. I'm so proud of you. You pushed back your fear and look what you've gained. Now, smile and go grab your husband and let's cut this beautiful cake." Bones' wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes and nodded. She turned to find Booth in deep conversation with Hodgins and Cam. She motioned to him and the cake and his smile widened.

* * *

Together they stood, their hands linked together over the knife and they cut the cake, making new memories for their new life.

_Please review _


	14. Chapter 14

_So…umm…13 is a really unlucky number so I thought I would add another chapter. I haven't decided if I should stop here, but if you think you would like more, let me know. To my reviewers, thanks for everything guys. You are an outstanding group of individuals._

* * *

Bones looked around the house they had rented for the next year. They had spent the first couple of nights in Georgia at a hotel while she looked for a domicile. She had found a small three bedroom home a couple of miles from the base and she was excited. She hadn't lived in a house since she was a teenager and for the first time since her parents had left, she had a sense of family. Her hand touched her still flat belly. She still hadn't told Booth, deciding to wait until they had unpacked and could christen their new, temporary home properly.

Thinking about christening the house, she made a natural progression to the master bath which had a tub large enough for two. She imagined lots of nights in her future in the tub with her husband. With a wistful sigh, she left the bathroom and explored the rest of the house. It was small, but it was all that they needed until Booth's contract with the Army was fulfilled.

She had no idea what she was going to do for the next ten months or so. She had never been idle in her adult life and a huge part of her was looking forward to it. She did want to complete her newest work in progress, and she would imagine that preparing for their child's arrival would keep her somewhat occupied, but beyond that, she didn't have a clue. The ringing of her phone pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Brennan." She answered automatically, it never occurring to her that she was for all purposes a Booth now.

"Temperance, I've been so worried about you. Thank God you made it out of that place alive." Bones smiled when she heard her publisher's voice. No doubt, the woman was afraid that she would never receive another piece of work.

"It's good to be home Ellen. What can I do for you?" Her editor laughed, Temperance knew her too well.

"So, I heard a rumor that you married your sexy FBI agent. We've had a ton of calls from various parts of the press that would love to confirm that report." Bones shook her head; of course it was all about the business. But that business had made her very wealthy and had given her opportunities that she never would have had otherwise, that was the only reason she even listened when Ellen began to pry.

"What do you want me to do Ellen?"

"A lot has happened to you in the past month or so. What do you think about a couple of interviews?" Bones sighed heavily. She wanted time to adjust to her new life, quietly.

"I'd rather not. I just back two days ago and I am in the process of setting up a new residence. I'm not sure that I have the time…" Bones trailed, hoping that the woman would take the hint.

"So, it's true then? That's fantastic. Look, I'll send them to you, you won't have to leave D.C. and we will work it around your schedule. Please Temperance, it will make your book sales soar when the world discovers that the real Kathy and Andy got married. Wow." Bones looked around at her barren new home. The furniture was supposed to be delivered that afternoon and she had brought only the essentials from her apartment. It was going to take a couple of days at least to turn the empty house into a home.

"Booth and I got married nearly a month ago, but between Maluku, the Army, and the plane crash, we have barely had any time together. Can't this wait a couple of weeks?" She wanted to wait until she told Booth about the baby they had made, at least.

"We've got to strike while the iron is hot. Tell you what; NBC wants to do a feature for its weekly news magazine. How about you give them the exclusive and that's it? Come on, just one interview?" Bones was surprised that she was going to get away with just one interview and found herself agreeing.

"One interview with NBC and that's it. I don't like to discuss my private life Ellen." Her publisher gave a throaty laugh.

"Oh, I know that very well Temperance. Thank you. Now I can have the reporter meet you at the Jeffersonian. Will that work for you?"

"Well…actually, I'm in Georgia for the next several months. If they want to interview me, they can do it here, in my house." Her publisher gasped and then stammered.

"I just assumed that you would be returning to work at the Jeffersonian. Why Georgia, if you don't mind me asking." Bones minded but realized that it wouldn't change anything.

"Booth is stationed at Fort Bennning. I've decided to stay with him until his service agreement is up."

"Wow, this just gets better and better. Okay, no problem. I'll make the arrangements and call you back with the details. Oh, and Temperance, congratulations. I know you will be very happy together." Bones smiled, she had no doubt that she and Booth would be very happy together.

"Thank you Ellen. I'll look forward to your next call." Bones hit the end button on her phone and glanced at her watch, she had just enough time to squeeze in some shopping before their furniture arrived.

* * *

Booth arrived at his new residence a little before six that evening. His days were long and exhausting, training new Rangers, but he had his wife waiting at home for him. His stomach always fluttered when he was going to see her. In all of their years together and as close as they had been, this new way that they were together was more exciting than anything he had ever experienced. He marveled at the changes in his wife. Just five months before, she had rejected him, had told him that she didn't have an open heart, but now as he stepped across the threshold of his new home, he knew that he had been right. Bones had always had the right stuff, she had just been afraid to show it.

The smell of dinner filled his senses and he hoped that she had made her famous mac and cheese. He looked around at all of the new furniture and let a low whistle escape, there in the middle of the living room, was a sixty inch flat screen television. His lips curved into a giant smile.

"Honey, I'm home." He announced in his best sixties sit-com voice, knowing the reference would most likely fly right over her head. Instead, she stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards him to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Dear. How was your day?" Bones giggled as she made her way to the large sofa in the living room.

"I didn't think that you would get it." Bones' eyes twinkled as Booth lowered himself onto the sofa beside her.

"I watched Father Knows Best reruns with Russ when we were children. The stereotypical suburban father returns in the evening and his homemaker wife who welcomes him with a kiss and a smile while wearing an apron and high heels. Every man's fantasy I suppose." Booth smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're my fantasy." Bones returned his kiss, feeling like it had been days, not hours since they had last parted. Her blood immediately heated up and she moved closer to him, encouraging him to take the kiss deeper. Booth responded and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into his lap.

"You are a very esthetically pleasing man and I have discovered that I like you in uniform. It's very sexy." Bones shifted her hips until the center of her lined up with is blatant arousal.

"You are so hot Bones." He whispered against her lips before he changed the kiss into something much more wanton. The timer from the oven broke their spell.

"I need to get dinner out of the oven." Bones groaned and Booth kissed her once more. "Booth. Later. I promise." She said in that sexy husky voice. Booth knew that it would just take a second for him to make her forget all about their dinner, but his stomach growled. Bones chuckled and kissed him lightly on the lips one more time before sliding off of his lap.

"Let's get you fed." Booth stood up and made his way to the kitchen with his wife wondering if life could get any better than this.

* * *

After their first dinner, in their first home together, the newlyweds were soaking in the large tub. Bones' back was pressed against Booth's broad chest. He leisurely stroked her body with a loofah, leaving trails of bubbles along her arms and the curve of her breasts. She dropped her head back against his shoulder and gave a happy sigh which was rewarded by a small kiss against her lips. Their bath was sensuous and intimate without being overtly sexual. Bones was consumed with love for the man bathing her and she wondered how she could have ever been afraid of it. She had never known that it would be possible but the feeling surrounding her heart muscle was completely full. She was happy.

"Booth, my publisher wants me to give an interview to NBC in a couple of days. For whatever reason, I am considered a hot topic." Booth chuckled at her disdain as he washed over her, taking his time around her breasts and the medal he had placed around her neck.

"Of course you are. You are a renowned scientist and survived a plane crash with another world renowned scientist, and still managed to make a huge discovery." Booth shifted his feet until he completely enveloped her.

"I suppose. But I would think they could find something more important. They are going to do it in our living room. There is also a certain rumor they want to confirm." Booth stopped his ministrations long enough to plant a kiss in the curve of her neck. Bones raised her arm above her and pulled his head towards her where she kissed him soundly, until she felt his arousal grow in the curve of her spine.

"I love you." She was amazed how easy those words were to say after denying them for so long, now it felt like they had always flowed from her lips. Booth turned her until she was facing him and he palmed her breast with one hand his other trailed lower. Bones released a throaty moan.

"I love you too." Bones crushed her mouth to his and teased his bottom lip with her tongue, moving her body until they were aligned perfectly. She took his length in her hand and guided him to where she needed him most. With a satisfied groan, she sank onto him. Booth held her hips with both of his hands, his mouth never leaving hers for longer than it took to catch a breath.

"Baby, you feel so good." He said as he thrust his hips upward to meet hers as they were coming down. Her whole body shivered from the force of his impact. She mumbled incoherent words against his hot mouth and worked to increase their pace, to take them both where they needed to go. She felt her climax blossom low in her belly and cried his name as he grew impossibly larger and moved faster, driving more of him inside of her. Her body began to shake and then it exploded around him leaving her weak and limp against his chest. He thrust one more time and gave in to his own release, clutching her to him.

Eventually, the water cooled around them and they became aware of their surroundings. Booth toed the stopper in the tub and it began to drain as he helped Bones make her way from the tub. His knees were weak and once her feet were firmly planted on the bathroom floor, she steadied him. They then made their way to their new bed in their new bedroom and once again turned to each other. Bones snuggled against him as he pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

"Booth. I have something I need to tell you." Her face was scrunched in close to his neck, where she could fill her nostrils with his scent. She loved the smell of Booth fresh from the bath. When she had been on the island she promised herself that she would never take something like the way he smelled for granted. Booth stroked her arm with his forefinger, lingering on the edge of sleep. One thing about the Army, four thirty in the morning came early.

"What's wrong babe?" She pressed a kiss into his neck and rose so that she could watch his face.

"Nothing's wrong per se, but it's something that you need to know." Booth scooted up and leaned against the headboard, concerned for the first time. He watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Bones' face before settling on his favorite smile.

"I'm…uh…I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father again." Bones grew concerned as his face became completely blank. Her heart accelerated and her head dropped and she gave a defeated sigh.

Booth sat stunned by the news couldn't find the words to reply until she dropped her head and sighed. He moved his finger under her chin and brought it to meet her eyes. A slow smile spread across his face and met his deep chocolate eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I think that you have just made me the happiest man in the world." He whispered breathless against her lips.

"It's impossible to quantify that Booth, you would have to…" Booth silenced her with his mouth, leaving her breathless.

"Trust me. I am." Booth held her against him until they both fell asleep, his hand resting on her stomach where their new child was growing.

_I can't seem to stop writing...Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

_I hope you enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your positive feedback keeps me going._

The interview.

Exactly two days later, a petite blonde female reporter with her cameraman in tow stood on Bones' small front porch. Bones glanced at her appearance one last time before opening the door and greeting her guests.

"Dr. Brennan?" Bones nodded and did a quick study of the pair. Immediately she surmised that the woman was nothing like the typical entertainment reporters that had interviewed her in the past. She had a hard news edge and was no doubt very aggressive.

"I'm Hannah Burley with NBC News and this is our cameraman, Jim. It's an honor to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your books." Bones squeezed the reporter's outstretched hand and indicated that they sit on the sofa. Bones settled in the overstuffed chair perpendicular to them, seemingly at ease. Hannah noticed the pristine appearance of her subject who wore a simple white silk shirt and slacks. She could tell from her demeanor that the interview hadn't been her idea.

"Thank you Ms. Burley. In an effort to placate the public's interest in my accident and the rumors of my recent marriage, my publisher recommended that I grant this interview." Hannah was a little taken aback by the doctor's brusque tone. She had heard that Dr. Brennan could be very blunt and difficult to interview but she had hoped that it wouldn't be the case in this instance.

"Certainly. This will air on Friday for the weekly magazine show. Just fluff, not anything hard hitting." Hannah tried to put the woman at ease and released the breath she had been holding when Bones nodded and relaxed into the easy chair. Hannah pointed to her cameraman who began to roll film.

"Dr. Brennan, how lovely of you to speak with us tonight regarding your recent experience of surviving a plane crash followed by being stranded on a tropical island for nearly a week." Bones smiled into the camera, schooling her features to not give anything away.

"Yes, it was quite harrowing. My colleagues and I are just grateful to be alive. Our pilot wasn't as fortunate." Bones' eyes dropped for a moment, hiding her pain and her fingers itched to touch the St. Christopher medal around her neck. She closed them into her palm instead.

"Dr. Brennan, you had been away over night to celebrate, and were returning to the archeological dig in Maluku, is that correct?" Bones decided that the question sounded distinctly more like an interrogation than an interview. She answered as if she were being questioned by the FBI.

"Yes we had flown to Java. We left around lunch the next day and halfway through our trip, the engine of the small plane died." Hannah watchful eye noticed the change in the doctor's posture. Where she had been relaxed, she had become tense, and gripped the arm of her chair tightly. Hannah reached out and touched her gently on the forearm offering comfort and encouraging her to share her experience.

"What happened next?" Hannah prodded gently and Bones shook her head.

"I don't remember crashing." Bones self-consciously touched the medal she still wore around her neck. The camera zoomed in on the motion. "But I do remember waking up on the island, amongst the wreckage of the small plane." Bones fought the pressure building behind her eyes, something else the camera caught. She preferred not to dwell on the fact that she easily could have miscarried from such an experience.

"What were you celebrating, if you don't mind me asking?" Hannah was surprised to see a small blush rise on the woman's cheeks. That was something that shocked the seasoned reporter, but it showed another side of the scientist, the woman. It was the side that the world had only gotten a glimpse of in her books. It was the side that had made her books pop on the best-seller list time and time again.

"We were celebrating my recent marriage." Bones gave a small almost embarrassed shrug. Hannah was quickly discovering that there was more to the woman than what met the eye, but she had to ask the question that was forefront on the public's mind.

"In previous interviews you plainly stated that marriage was and I quote 'an antiquated tradition'." Bones cringed inwardly and took a deep breath and gave her best fake smile.

"Yes and for most of my life, I believed that. I didn't believe love existed. I thought that it was ephemeral, a mix of hormones causing us to think that we were in love when actually it was a biological imperative to mate and to produce offspring within the constraints of society."

"But something, or rather someone changed your mind?" Bones paused and looked straight into the camera. "Yes, my husband who proved love to me so patiently, that I had no choice but to believe in him and love him back. Our marriage is merely a validation of that love." Bones smile became genuine as she thought of Booth and how much he had taught her about life and love.

Hannah couldn't help but be touched by those words because no matter how much of a hard-nosed reporter she was, she was also a woman. In that secret place in her mind, she would like to find someone like the Sergeant Major.

"That was very eloquent Dr. Brennan, and beautiful. Is that why you left the Maluku project and why you haven't returned to the Jeffersonian?" Once again, Bones' smile changed slightly, it was just a little bit secretive, something that the reporter's keen eye didn't miss, but chose not to question.

"I resigned from the Maluku project simply due to a shift in my priorities and while I am officially on sabbatical from the Jeffersonian, I have made myself available for consult. My only priority for the next few months is my marriage, and possibly finishing my newest work in progress." Hannah noticed the spark in her eye and the hint of a secret again and bit her lip to keep from asking about it. She sat quietly for the next minute, uncertain what to say next. She had come prepared to dislike the woman, who had garnered the reputation of being a cold, unfeeling woman. Instead, Hannah had found that she was in fact the opposite. Hannah had hopped on the assignment because she had been perturbed by the Agent turned Sergeant Major's coarse treatment of her in Indonesia. Now she understood that he must have been beside himself with worry, and barely keeping it together behind his stoic façade. She sat back against the sofa and gave her first genuine smile. Even Bones felt the change in her demeanor.

"I wish you and your longtime partner much love and happiness in your marriage. I am looking forward to your next book. The chemistry between Kathy and Andy is electric." Hannah said honestly as she sat forward and patted Bones' hand.

"I'm glad that you enjoy them. Actually, my new book will be released next month, but it isn't a Kathy and Andy story." Hannah's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You've never published anything but that series. What's different about this one?" Hannah instinctually knew that the book was related to the secret smile on the good doctor's face. She hated the fact that she would have to wait until its release to put the puzzle pieces together but she knew if she asked then the interview would take a sour turn. She realized that sometimes, people are entitled to their privacy.

"There is a murder, of course, but the characters aren't crime fighters. They own a night club. You'll have to read it to see." Bones had convinced her publisher to give the book she had written during Booth's coma a go. She had deleted it, but Angela had recovered it and convinced her that it deserved a chance.

"We'll be looking forward to its release, and thank you for speaking with us today." The interview concluded and Bones led her guests to the door. Hannah turned to speak before crossing the threshold.

"Dr. Brennan, I just wanted to say congratulations on your marriage. You were not what I was expecting." She offered her hand and Bones shook it, surprised again at the change in the woman from the beginning of the interview.

"You were not what I had expected either. Thank you for sticking to the facts, as a scientist, I appreciate it." Hannah smiled and gave a small wave as she and her cameraman stepped away from the small house.

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

_And away we go…_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and has continued reading._

* * *

"Bones come on. We're going to be late." Booth stood in the small living room, pacing while waiting for his wife to finish dressing. She came out of their bathroom and couldn't help but laugh at Booth's excitement.

"We are not going to be late. We have an hour before our appointment and it only takes ten minutes to get there." Bones said as she picked up her new military ID badge and tucked it into her purse. Booth came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her hair to drop a kiss behind her ear. Bones leaned back into him, enjoying the closeness and the small shiver that always came after his lips touched her skin.

"Will we get to hear the heartbeat today?" Bones turned into him and pressed her lips against his.

"I hope so, though it may be too early. I'm going to ask for an ultrasound either way, to make sure everything is okay." Booth nodded.

"Just remember Bones, this is a military clinic not a private clinic. They may not think it's necessary."

"Either they will, or I will find a more suitable doctor for us. But, I will make an effort. I know that it would reflect poorly on you if we didn't use the facilities available to us."

"Thank you for understanding Bones. How would I tell my superiors that the Army hospital isn't good enough for my family?" Bones patted him on the cheek.

"It'll be fine." Booth kissed her cheek. "But come on Booth, we're going to be late." She teased as she spun out of his arms and headed toward the door.

Booth patiently sat in the waiting room of the OB/GYN clinic while Bones filled out stacks of paperwork. His leg bounced up and down, showing his impatience. Bones applied her signature to the last piece of paper and gently placed her hand on his knee, stopping him mid bounce. He gave her a shrug and a Boothy smile and she shook her head in dismay as she took the stack of paper to the window.

"Booth, you know that it doesn't speed the process up."

"I know, but come on, how long does it take to put a stethoscope to your belly?" Bones shook her head in dismay.

"It's certainly more complicated than that." Bones was cut off by the nurse calling her name.

"Temperance Booth." Bones stood and extended her hand to her husband who expression was surprised. His smile lit up his entire face.

"I thought you weren't going to change your name." He whispered to her as they walked through the lobby to the open door.

"Not professionally, but according to the military I am Temperance Booth." Booth's hand rested in the small of her back as they followed the nurse down the corridor.

"I like the sound of that." Booth said as they entered the small exam room.

Bones lay on the exam table wrapped in a paper gown while Booth stood beside her, holding her hand, both of their eyes glued to the video screen that revealed their baby for the first time. Booth squeezed his wife's hand unaware of the tears in the corner of his eyes. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"That's our baby Bones. Look at that." Bones eyes were focused on the small bean shape. She wasn't one to believe in miracles but the mystery of life amazed her. She gave Booth's hand a hard squeeze with one hand and dried her eyes with the other.

"Let's take some measurements and make sure everything is okay. This little guy survived a plane crash I hear." Bones barely heard the white headed doctor and nodded, her head never leaving the screen. The doctor noted measurements in Bones' chart and smiled at his patients and the obvious love between them. "Everything looks great. I would say that your baby is one tough cookie." Relief washed over the pair and Booth moved closer to Bones. His eyes still focused on the screen.

"Thanks Doc." Booth said in an emotion filled voice. The doctor stood and turned to his patient.

"I'll give you two a moment and then we will schedule your appointments." Neither heard as the man left the room.

"Booth that's our baby." Bones turned to face Booth, not surprised by his tears. Booth had never been one to shy away from his feelings. That was something that she did. Booth leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, noting that her eyes were as watery as his.

"That's our baby. I love you much Bones. This thing that your body is doing is a miracle. We're having a baby." He sat back bewildered and sighed happily.

"This does seem to make it more real. Look at its heartbeat. We made that." Booth's chest puffed out, proud of their accomplishment, proud of his wife.

"Love made that. That's what happens when you make love Bones. Miracles." Bones, for once, didn't argue his point about the miracle, because even though she knew it was just biology, it felt like a miracle to her too.

* * *

Bones had worked non-stop since she turned seventeen and the thought of having absolutely nothing to do gave her pause. The days since their arrival in Georgia had turned into a month. She had fallen into the routine of waking up with Booth and seeing him off for the day. After he was gone, she would catch up on emails from Angela, or Jean-Paul. Since she was officially on sabbatical from the Jeffersonian, her doctoral candidates had fallen under the care of Cam, but upon her return from Maluku, she had decided that she would review their work and make sure they were progressing in their dissertations. By the time this was completed, it would still be early morning and she would run her errands for the day. The convenience of the PX and the Commissary meant that she accomplished most of those in record time, leaving her to wonder what she would do with the rest of her day. Most days, she would work on her novel, take a nap or a bath and prepare the evening meal.

That's why she was almost relieved when she had answered her phone to find Cam on the other end, asking if she would consult on a case. Bones had agreed and had done what she could via video conference, but, she decided she needed to go to D.C. for a few days to assist personally. Cam had insisted that they could get by, but Bones needed to be doing something, anything. All she had to do was tell Booth that evening. Part of her was dreading the few days she would be away, but the other part of her needed something more productive to do than clean her already immaculate house.

She packed an overnight bag and sat it in the corner of their bedroom. At just under three months along, she had developed a small baby bump that was almost indiscernible unless you caught a glimpse of her from the side. She rubbed her belly and gave an apprehensive sigh knowing that Booth wouldn't be pleased with her decision. She just hoped that he would understand her need to help; even if that meant dipping into the world she had needed a break from.

"Bones?" She heard him call from the living room. She glanced at her suitcase in the corner as she stepped out of the room feeling uncharacteristically guilty. It was a strange feeling. For so long her life had been dictated by her work and now barely into her break, she felt guilty returning to it. She met him in the kitchen where he had one hand in the refrigerator holding a beer.

"You're early." Booth smiled as he turned to face her and he knew with one look that she was holding something back and he probably wasn't going to like it. Regardless of that, he stepped forward and planted a kiss on top of her pert nose.

"Yeah, I finished a mile high stack of paperwork. I missed you today." Bones lowered her eyes for just a second and let a nervous sigh escape.

"I missed you too. Are you ready to eat?" Booth's stomach growled in answer causing Bones to chuckle.

As they were eating their meal, Bones brought up her conversation with Cam.

"So Cam called me today." She said as she buttered a piece of bread. Booth swallowed his bite and took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah? How are things at the lab?" He asked genuinely curious. He missed working with the squints and catching the bad guys. He counted the months he had left in his head.

"They have a body and have asked me to help." Booth suddenly understood why she had seemed so apprehensive. She had gotten the house organized and had developed a routine which, more often than not, waiting for him to come home at night. For someone as active as his wife, it had to be monotonous.

"Are you going?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I'm leaving in the morning. I'll most likely be gone two or three days." Booth wiped his mouth with his napkin and leaned back in his chair.

"Were you afraid to tell me that you wanted to go?" Bones eyes studied the food on her plate while she gathered her thoughts.

"I wasn't afraid to tell you, I was afraid that you wouldn't want me to go." Booth sat up, stretched his hand across the table and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I don't ever want you to go. I'll miss you like crazy. This life that we've started here is amazing, but I know that you need something more than waiting for me to come home every night. I also know how important your career is to you and how important you are to the Jeffersonian. I love that part of you too. Don't ever be afraid that I will be mad just because you need to do things." Bones squeezed his hand. "Besides, think how great it will be when you come home." He wriggled his eyebrows and Bones scrunched her nose at him.

"I just know how traditional you are Booth and I didn't want you to think that I don't love our life here, I do, but you are right. I need to be involved in something." Booth stood from his seat and opened his arms and Bones rose to slide into them. He held her for several moments.

"Just promise me you will stay in the lab. I won't be there to protect you and our baby." Bones kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I promise. Now, help me with the dishes so we can say goodbye properly." Booth's hand drifted towards her bottom and pulled her close against him. She let a very unBones like giggle escape and kissed him again.

"Now that is a deal." He let her go, picked up his plate and followed her to the kitchen. "By the way, who is the new FBI Liaison?" Bones slowly lowered her plate into the sink and turned to face her husband.

"Sully."

_A shocker? Please review._


	17. Chapter 17

_Sometimes when you are writing a story, the characters come to life and take turns that you as the writer never expected. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned…_

* * *

Bones walked into the Jeffersonian for the first time and months and instantly felt at home. She loved the life that she was living in Georgia; there was no question in that. She hadn't had a nightmare since the night she had gone to him. Something in her had changed that night and she knew that he was the reason. Her fingers lightly touched his medal around her neck and even though he wasn't with her, she felt close to him.

When normally she would have walked straight to her office, she hesitated, uncertain of her place. Instead, she turned and made her way to Cam's office. She tapped lightly on the open door announcing her presence.

A distracted Cam looked up from her desk and did a double take. She had been expecting Bones but was still surprised by the woman standing in front of her. Cam gave a broad smile and did a quick appraisal of the woman. Marriage seemed to agree with her forensic anthropologist. Bones had cut her hair and was now sporting bangs. Gone were the deep lines of worry from her face and they were replaced by the twinkle in her eyes. Having firsthand experience of what Booth was capable of in the sack, Cam envied her, just a little bit. Cam had to remind herself that she and Booth had never been in love and that Bones knew a part of him that she would never know. She hurried from her desk and wrapped her arms around Bones, who returned the hug with the genuine affection of close friends. Cam stepped back, still bearing her wide smile

"Dr. Brennan, you look fantastic. I can see that marriage agrees with you." Bones laughed heartily.

"Yes it does. Very much. Listen Cam, I wanted to thank you for everything you did while Miss Wick and I were missing. I know that you all worked around the clock to locate us." Cam waved her hand dismissively.

"It's nothing that you haven't done for us. How's Booth?"

"He's well. He likes the work that he is doing, but he misses the FBI." Cam nodded her head, understanding how hard it had to be for him to go from being a hot shot agent to classroom instructor.

"I would imagine he does. Do you like living in Georgia?" Bones shrugged and grinned.

"I really do. Being married is nothing like I had believed and I find it very enjoyable." Cam scrunched her nose.

"I saw your interview on NBC. You did very well. You really let people see the real you." Bones shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm different than I was." Cam grasped Bones forearm and patted it.

"You took a chance, nearly died in a plane crash, of course you have changed. But you always were that person, you just needed to let it show. Now, I have Wendell here today and Clark is filling in as my forensic anthropologist in your absence. The bones are in the bone room. All that we know for sure is that it is a Caucasian male with no apparent cause of death. Clark is using your office, but it is your office, he hasn't disturbed anything. Let's drop your things there and get started." Bones clasped her hands together.

"Fine by me." She said as she followed the pathologist.

* * *

Bones buttoned her smock and pulled her hair back in a ponytail before she leaned over the bones, closely examining each one while making notes. Fearing she had gotten rusty during her time off, she was pleased to find how easy it was to step right back into her shoes. She worked steadily until she was interrupted by a knock on the doorway. Bones glanced up to see Dr. Edison watching her with a broad grin on her face. She straightened for a moment and resumed her examination.

"Dr. Edison, how are you?" Bones asked barely glancing up from the bones in front of her.

"It's good to see you Dr. Brennan, or should I say Dr. Booth?" Clark inquired. Bones smirked as she turned to face him.

"Dr. Brennan will be fine Dr. Edison. You've been doing a good job in my absence. I'm sorry the candidate we had chosen to replace me fell through, but I am grateful that I was able to resume my responsibilities as your graduate adviser." Clark entered the room and watched as his mentor studied each bone by touch and sight. Her intensity while studying working had always fascinated him.

"We were very grateful that you and Daisy survived the crash, and I am glad that our sponsorship from the Jeffersonian wasn't terminated. Are you back for good?" Clark had to ask, he had grown used to her large comfortable office.

"No, I'm just here as a consult for the case, hopefully not more than a day or two. I find that I am anxious to return to Booth." Bones smiled again, this time with just a hint of wistfulness.

"Dr. Brennan, if you don't mind me saying so, I must say that you seem happier than I've ever seen you. Congratulations on the baby too, by the way." Clark turned to leave the room, leaving Bones temporarily stunned. Angela was the only other person who knew.

"Dr. Edison, first, thank you, and second, how did you know?" It was Clark's turn to give an enigmatic smile.

"The width your iliac crest and your gait both suggest that you are entering your second trimester Dr. Brennan, not to…uh… mention your…uh… breasts are significantly larger." Bones sat the bone she was holding on the table and placed her hand on her hip.

"Very good Dr. Edison. You have impressed me." Clark gave an embarrassed shrug.

"It's nothing that I haven't learned from you. Now if you will excuse me, I will just clear my things from your office." Bones gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Not necessary. Other than the couch, I shouldn't have much use for it, if I do, then we will work out something, after all, I am just visiting." Clark's pursed his lips with a satisfied smile.

"As you wish Dr. Brennan, now, if you will excuse me, the FBI will be dropping off a body momentarily and I must prepare." Bones had already refocused on the skeleton in front of her. Some things would never change about the doctor.

Bones continued working with the bones until she had found the potential cause of death. She brought the magnifier down on a particular nick near the sternum and gave a triumphant smile. Feeling pleased with herself she carefully placed the bone back into its place and snapped off her gloves. Perhaps she could be of use on the platform.

* * *

Bones swiped her ID badge and climbed the steps up to the platform to find Sully standing back from the corpse and Clark, Wendell and Cam examining the body. Neither of them looked up from the body to see who had joined them on the platform. Bones stood back and watched as the team worked together. Other than Booth, she had enjoyed working with Sully better than any of the other agents. He had always respected their science. Her fingers strayed to Booth's medallion, took a deep breath and cleared her throat loudly to attract his attention.

Cam eyes remained focused on the corpse on the slab, but her ears were turned towards the reunion between the lovers. Clark nudged Wendell in the side and he motioned for them both to keep their eyes adverted, a motion that Cam didn't miss. Sully had become the liaison two weeks prior and had been told before hand that Dr. Brennan had been in Maluku. Not one for television, he had no idea that she had gotten married, and no one had told him otherwise knowing how much the newlyweds valued their privacy.

"Tempe! I thought you were in Maluku." Tim Sullivan gave her an approving smile and stepped forward with open arms. Bones returned his hug with a pat on his back, not allowing him to hold her any longer than necessary. She stepped back and studied him with an appraising eye. He hadn't changed in the five years since he had sailed away.

"No. Not in Maluku, and not here either, at least for a few months. I'm just here to assist Dr. Edison, Wendell and Cam on the John Doe. It's good to see you Sully." Sully rocked back on his heels, a huge smile on his face. His day had just gotten much better. "So, Wendell what do we have here?" Bones snapped on a pair of gloves and moved toward the body that had been in decay for several days. One hearty whiff had Bones running for the trashcan. She heaved until her stomach was empty and sat back on her heels. Sully bent beside her and handed her his handkerchief. Bones accepted it gratefully and wiped her mouth. Morning sickness hadn't been much of an issue, but apparently dead bodies were.

"Tempe, are you okay?" Bones nodded her head weakly and a stunned Cam closed her hands together and let out a squeal that sounded remarkably like Angela. Cam caught her eye and Bones confirmed her friend's suspicions with a brief nod. Clark and Wendell wore identical grins.

"I'm fine Sully. I guess decaying flesh is a trigger for me." Bones rose to her feet, more than a little embarrassed, and left the platform. "Cam, I think that I will stay in my office or the bone room, and don't tell Booth when he calls to check on me." She warned as she moved away from the body as quickly as possible.

Cam nodded in agreement but only because Booth had already called twice to make sure that Bones had arrived okay and to ask Cam to see that Bones ate and took regular breaks. Now it all made sense to her, there was a baby Booth on the way. Cam wanted to be upset that they hadn't told her, but she had a feeling that there were very few people who knew, including one Max Keenan. Oh to be a fly on that wall, she thought. Her attention turned to Sully who stood scratching his head in confusion.

"Cam what's going on with Tempe? I've never known her to lose her guts and I thought Booth was in the Army. Why would you call him?" Cam stared at the man like he was stupid and arched her brow.

"What do you think?" Cam watched as he slowly put the pieces together.

"Really, she and Booth finally…?" Sully asked incredulously. Cam sighed knowing that she was going to have to be the one to tell him.

"They were married about three months ago." Sully's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. The wind being knocked out of his sails.

"And she's already?" Cam shrugged.

"Booth is a very virile man." She stated simply.

"How long have they been a couple?" Sully persisted.

"Only six years Sully." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers, as if easing a headache.

"Damn." He had never had a chance. Even when he had been with Bones, he had seen the powerful connection between the two. He had known that he would get his heart broken when he had gone after her, but he hadn't been able to resist. Temperance Brennan-Booth was a fascinating and incredible woman.

* * *

Booth sat behind is desk grading exams. He had been contracted to instruct young Rangers at Fort Benning. As SGM his role was certainly more administrative than he had hoped but he made sure that the men were being taught lessons that would save their lives. His field experience as both a soldier and then an FBI agent brought a different prospective to the Army school and Booth was pleased with the result, as was his superiors. He sat back in his seat and looked at his cell phone for the hundredth time. He had already called Cam twice and he knew that she would watch over his wife but he couldn't help but worry. Bones called him over protective and accused him of hovering but he had almost lost her before and he it had terrified him. With a groan he gave into the impulse and dialed Bones' number.

"Brennan." She answered the phone automatically. She was in the bone room making her final assessment of the skeleton in front of her.

"Hey Babe." Booth said in his deep voice.

"Booth. I told you I would call you tonight, and I know you've spoken to Cam. She knows by the way." She admonished.

"You told her? Good. Now I know that she will keep an eye on you." He heard a sigh from the line.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself and our baby Booth." Booth smiled.

"I know you are, but I also know that you get caught up in your work and…" Bones cut him off before he could go on his tangent.

"I love you." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too. Just take it easy okay?" Bones gave another breathy sigh.

"I promise. I'll call you when I get home tonight." Booth leaned forward with his elbows on his desk.

"Okay. Hey, did you run into Sully yet?" Booth had always been just a little jealous of Sully. The man had almost taken Bones away from him. He heard the long sigh come from the other end of the line.

"Yes, I saw him just a few moments ago." Booth knew that he wouldn't get any details unless he asked and if he did ask he was going to sound jealous.

"So, how did that go?" He prodded, hoping she would take the bait.

"It was fine. Sully hasn't changed. Booth, I need to get back to work. The quicker I finish here, the quicker I will be home and then we can do that thing you like to do." Bones added in a husky whisper. Booth's breath hitched and Bones giggled lightly before clearing her throat. "We can talk more tonight." Booth released a heavy sigh.

"Sure Bones, I'll let you get back to work." Booth ended his call and resumed the task in front of him. Bones hadn't even been gone one day and he was already missing her and jealous of Sully. It was proof that the more things changed the more they stayed the same.

He was finishing the exams when a knock at his door forced him to look up and shocked to see U.S. Special Forces Operations Command General Stark standing in his doorway. Booth immediately stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease Sergeant Major Booth. I just wanted to ask about Temperance. Did she suffer any ill effects from the crash?" Booth stood at ease and shook his head.

"No Sir, she's doing well. But excuse me Sir, do you know my wife personally?" Booth knew the answer to that question. His wife knew all kinds of people, but this instantly made him think of the places she had been and wasn't free to discuss. He knew in that moment that General Stark was solely responsible for his position in Georgia and his stint on Bones' rescue team.

"Yes. I've known her for several years. She is an extraordinary woman." Booth's chest puffed out a little. He was proud of his wife.

"That she is Sir." The General stepped into Booth's office and indicated that he should sit. Booth sat, still confused as to why the General had paid him a visit.

"I wanted to see if you both were free for dinner one evening this week. I will be here for several days and I would like to catch up." The General's smile was genuine and his affection for Bones was obvious.

"I'm sorry Sir. She is in D.C. for a couple of days. Maybe if she gets home before you leave?" The General nodded and handed Booth a piece of paper with his number on it.

"That would be fine. This is my personal number. Have her call me when she returns." Booth took the number and tucked it into his uniform shirt pocket.

"Yes Sir. I have to ask, were you the one that pushed my change of orders request through as well put me on her rescue team?" General Stark smirked.

"Yes, after a Ms. Julian managed to contact me and explained who you were, I approved the change. She is quite an imposing woman. Besides that, I owe Temperance a great debt. You do realize that she has worked with the military on numerous occasions, sometimes at great risk to her person?" Booth could only imagine what Bones had seen. It was no wonder that she used to have nightmares.

"I can imagine Sir, but she doesn't talk about it. But thank you for what you did for us, for me. I will never forget it." The General rose from his seat and Booth followed.

"It was a small thing Sergeant Major. Believe me. This country needs men like you in the classroom and we need people like Temperance and frankly, there aren't too many." General Stark turned to leave the room and Booth saluted.

"Have her call me. We will talk over dinner." The General left the room leaving Booth winded. What had his wife done in service to her country?

_Please review _


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you to all that have reviewed:_

* * *

The saga continues….

Sully stood in the doorway of the bone room watching the woman he once loved work. She was steady and methodical in her observations, writing a note every few moments. Temperance had always been beautiful, but after five years away he saw the truth of her and was blown away. The woman he had known had been witty and as smart as hell but she had had a hard shell around her that protected her from everyone and everything, including him. But he had been close. If he had looked beyond the obvious on the platform, he would have noticed right away. The hard shell was gone. Seeley Booth had done what no other could. Oh, he had come close, but not close enough. He had left to chase his own dreams and had given her up in the process. He wasn't hurt, angry, bitter, or sad. He had made peace with his decision before he had unfastened the ropes tethering the Temperance to her moor. But he was seeing a glimpse of what could have been and his heart ached just a little bit.

Feeling she was being watched, Bones looked up from the skeleton and gave Sully a slight smile.

"Wendell said to tell you that the bones on the other set of remains are clean." Bones nodded and removed her latex gloves before walking towards to the doorway.

"Thanks Sully. I found cause of death on this one. We'll go over it after I do the preliminary of the victim on the platform. Who's doing facial reconstructions in Angela's absence?" She asked as she walked past him. Sully raced to keep up with her fast pace.

"I don't know. I think someone from Egyptology." Bones nodded and continued walking forward. Sully moved his arm to stop her.

"Hey Tempe. Stop a minute." Bones stilled and turned to face him, waiting for whatever it was that her former lover had to say. "Listen Tempe," Sully realizing that he was still holding her arm, let go and ran his fingers through his hair. "I…um…I just wanted to say congratulations. Booth is a good man and I am so glad that you guys realized that you have something special. Are you happy?" Bones relaxed as she realized that he wasn't going to make a play for her. Somewhere along the line she had forgotten that Sully and Booth were once good friends, and that Sully was a good man too. It had hurt when he had sailed away, but Booth had been there to pick up the pieces. That was the difference between them, Booth had stayed. Bones eyes twinkled and she looked Sully in the eye for the first time. She tilted her head sideways and her lips turned up as they always did when she thought of her husband.

"Booth is a good man Sully, and I'm lucky to be married to my best friend. This life that we are building together, sharing together is extraordinary and something that I never thought would be possible." Bones tilted her head again and studied the only other man who had tempted her. "I should thank you Sully. I just wanted you to know just how hard it was for me not to board your boat and sail away with you." Sully sighed and touched her forearm again.

"The hardest thing that I ever did was leave you that day, but I think I knew then that Booth had a part of you that I never would." Bones wouldn't argue with him on that point. She knew even then that leaving with Sully would destroy her relationship with Booth. "I'm glad that you are taking some time off and living Tempe. Just…" He trailed off fighting the emotion that threatened to fall. "Just be happy. You are going to be a wonderful mom and Booth is a very lucky man." Sully's hand dropped to his side, letting go of more than just her forearm.

"Thank you Sully. For everything." His cheeks dimpled with his smile and he turned his focus back on to the case. Sensing that the long overdue conversation was indeed over, Bones walked purposely to the platform to see what had been uncovered in the latest victim.

* * *

Three long and exhausting days later, Bones stepped up onto her front porch and before she could put her key in the lock, the door swung open and Booth had scooped her up in his arms, kissing her soundly.

"Booth put me down." Her hands were splayed across his shoulders as he eased her down the length of him, her body singing from the contact of their bodies. Bones stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I missed you." She said in between kisses. "But, let's get inside. I'd hate to give the neighbors a show." She said with a naughty laugh as she grabbed Booth by his shirt front and pulled his lips to hers again. Booth stepped forward, never breaking contact with his wife's lips.

"Mmmm Bones." He growled as he kicked their door shut with his boot. Bones backed him up against the door and began to work the buttons on his uniform shirt, leaving a trail of hot kisses along each exposed inch of his flesh. Once she had his chest exposed her palms, she touched his heated flesh. Booth groaned and lowered his hands to cup her butt and lifted her against him. Bones wrapped her legs against his waist and they kissed passionately as he carried them down the hall, to their bedroom where he deposited her on the bed, only separating long enough to remove his shirt. His eyes turned to molten lava as he undid the buttons and then tossed it over his head. Booth noticed her racing pulse and her skin flush with arousal.

"Booth." She pleaded in a hoarse whisper as she reached out to touch him. He understood her need and lowered his body to hers, with his weight propped up on his elbows, Booth's mouth caressed her skin along the curve of her neck. She arched against him, desperate to be touched everywhere. Booth's fingers brushed against her stomach as he lifted the bottom edge of her blouse. He then focused his attention to her exposed flesh of her stomach, gently kissing the slight swell where their child lay. Bones groaned and shrugged out of her blouse, leaving her in her bra. She pushed Booth's shoulder to put some distance between them and she began to work on the fly of his uniform pants. Frustrated with her lack of success she lay back on the bed.

"I hate those pants. They are way too complicated. Take them off." Booth chuckled at her command and proceeded to take them off as Bones slid out of her own pants.

"You are so beautiful." Booth's expression was full of love and need. Bones took in the sight of a naked chested Booth and let her eyes drink their fill.

"I need you Booth." She said as she reached for him and Booth was lost as his body was brought down against hers.

After, Booth's head lay cradled against her baby bump and Bone's hand idly stroked his hair. Since marrying Booth, she had found that she liked the moments after they had made love the best. It was something that she had never experienced with another lover. She loved the way his warm breath felt against her skin as she held him to her. She loved the way his arms held her and made her feel safe and warm. But most of all, she loved how he loved her. Booth held nothing back, he gave and gave and asked for just her in return. It was a very small price to pay. She stretched her legs and sighed happily.

"You know, I hate it when you're gone, but I love it when you come home." Booth planted a kiss with a loud smack on top of her stomach, his fingers tickling her ribs. Bones folded her legs as she shrieked.

"Don't tickle me Booth." He angled his head towards her and she could see the mischief in his eyes.

"I'm not tickling you. I'm touching my baby boy." Bones' heart hitched like it did every time he mentioned their child.

"Or baby girl." She cautioned.

"Or baby girl." Booth agreed and attacked her sides with his fingers causing Bones to laugh and push him away. Booth's hands clasp her hips, held her to him and he kissed her stomach again.

"I found that I hated sleeping without you." Booth's eyes met hers and she was rewarded with his smug smile.

"Yeah?" Booth began to trail kisses down her stomach, along the ridge of her hips and toward the inside of her thighs and Bones blood began to heat up. She shifted her legs, encouraging her husband.

"Yeah." Bones fingers pressed into his hair applying subtle pressure as his tongue joined in his game.

"Do you want to know what I hated while you were gone?" Bones moved against him, wanting him to do something else with his tongue.

"I have no idea." Booth had been driving Bones crazy touching every spot on her body with his lips and tongue, except where she needed it most.

"I hated knowing that your newest book in that box from your publisher in the living room." His unexpected comment elicited a small laugh from Bones and she playfully swatted him on the head.

"Later. I promise."

* * *

_Please review_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

Bones woke wrapped around her husband like a blanket. Her face was buried against Booth's chest and his arm was curved around her, protecting her even in his sleep. She lay perfectly still, studying his symmetrical angular features. She wasn't surprised that she felt the stirrings of arousal. She always wanted Booth, even after they had spent the entire night making love. She wanted him, but it would have to wait. Her pregnant bladder ruled these days. She lightly kissed his chest and rolled away from him, pulling on her robe.

After she had taken care of her more pressing need, Bones padded barefoot to their kitchen and started the coffee brewing. Once that was taken care of, she went into the living room and opened the box of the advanced copies of her book that her publisher had sent. She flipped to the dedication page and sighed as she read the truth of those words. Excited, she hugged the book to her chest and made her way back to the bedroom, dropped her robe, and climbed back into bed with Booth, her naked body aligning perfectly with his. His sleepy eyes opened and he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her body and Bones touched her lips to his.

"Mmmm. Good morning Bones." He said in a sleepy whisper. Bones kissed him again, this time more thoroughly. Booth was more than happy to oblige and she could feel his morning arousal pressed against her protruding belly. She moved her leg over his allowing him greater access and heard his satisfied groan. Booth's hand moved to her center and tested her readiness. Satisfied, he moved his hand to her hip and slowly slid into her. It was something else that Bones loved about being married, morning sex. She arched her back, taking him deeper and groaned when Booth's hand cradled her breast, the pad of his thumb raking its taut peek. He then lowered his mouth to the curve of her neck and nipped playfully.

"I love it when you do that." She murmured against his skin, tasting him with the tip of her tongue and was rewarded with a groan from Booth. He rolled them until he was on top of her and Bones locked her legs around his hips, welcoming him. They made slow, unhurried love to one another, treasuring each touch and every sigh. When Booth felt her begin to convulse around him, he thrust one more time, and they rode their climax out together.

Bones, once again nestled against her husband, reached under her pillow where she had hidden the book. She brought it over her and sat it on Booth's bare chest.

"I brought you something," Booth took the book with his free arm and looked at the cover.

"This isn't one of your Kathy and Andy books." Bones sat up and smiled, excited to watch him as he discovered which book it was.

"No. This one's a little different." Booth moved until he was propped up against the headboard, read the title _A Killer Among Us_ and flipped to the dedication page, as was his tradition.

_To SGM Seeley Booth, my husband, my partner, my best friend. All of my love and tomorrows... _

'_Nothing happens unless first a dream'…Carl Sandlburg._

Booth's heart leapt as he read the words that were etched in front of the Hoover, where their lives had changed forever because of a challenge made by a twelve year old. He closed the book and read the title again and then read the synopsis on the cover jacket.

"No Way! I thought you deleted it." Booth's mind instantly returned to the dream world where he and Bones hadn't been crime solvers, they had been married and partners in a nightclub. It was the place where they had been safe to be in love, where there were no lines to be crossed.

"I did delete it, the day you woke up from your coma, and Angela wasn't pleased. She took my laptop away and recovered it from the hard drive and saved it for me. She knew that I would want it someday." Booth laughed, remembering every detail of the dream as if it were a real memory, the flashy clothes and Bones in those dresses. Booth's eyes were wistful as he reached for his wife. This reality was so much better than any dream. She came to him willingly and her lips parted, inviting his kiss.

"Oh baby. That dream was beautiful, but what I have here, now, with you, is so much better than anything I could have dreamt up." Booth felt the need to be absolutely clear. "I love you Bones. Not Bren from my dream. Not anything we could have had together in that dream. But what we have now and what we will have together in this life." Large tears fell from Bones' eyes as she listened to the words of love from her husband's mouth. Unable to make a reply, she showed him the depth of her emotion with her kiss.

* * *

Later as they sipped their morning coffee in the comfort of their cozy kitchen, Booth handed Bones the slip of paper the General had given him while she was away.

"What's this?" She asked before taking another sip. It was a phone number that she didn't recognize.

"General Stark stopped by my office a couple of days ago and he would like you to call him about dinner one evening before he leaves." Bones sat her cup on the counter picked up the number.

"I'll give Harold a call. Is dinner tonight okay?" Booth's open mouthed expression caused Bones to grin. He was always so star struck by the people that she knew. When really, he shouldn't be. People were just as struck by him when they met the real "Andy".

"You call the U.S. Special Forces Operations Commanding General, Harold?" Booth said disbelieving.

"That is his name. So dinner tonight?" Booth ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah tonight is fine. How do you know him?" Bones took another sip of her coffee and gathered her thoughts. It was long story and Booth wouldn't like it. It didn't matter that the incident had occurred before they had met. He would still be angry at the jeopardy she had been in.

"We were on a site together. His daughter Pam was an intern at the time." She said vaguely, trying to escape the conversation, and still, there were parts of it that went beyond Booth's security clearance. Booth leaned in on his elbows towards his wife.

"I gather that something happened and you did something foolish that has put a five star General in your debt." Bones sat back in her seat.

"Harold is not in my debt. Regardless of what happened." Bones stood and kissed her husband's cheek, knowing that she had just skimmed the entire incident. "I'll go call him now and see if he is free for this evening. I will see you when you get home." Booth let it go, knowing there was no sense in trying to find out more. The General had said they would discuss it over dinner. He would just have to wait.

That evening, Booth answered the door to the General and immediately stood at attention, offering his superior officer a salute.

"At ease Sergeant Major. This is a social call. I see no reason to stand on formality in your home. Please, call me Harold." Somewhat shocked, Booth accepted the General's hand and was surprised by the strength in his grip.

"Yes Sir. Please call me Seeley or Booth, which ever." The General patted Booth's shoulder with an open hand.

"Seeley it is. Now, where is your lovely wife?" General Stark said as he stepped into the living room, inhaling the aroma of Alfredo sauce coming from the kitchen. His stomach growled in anticipation. Mrs. Booth had prepared his favorite meal. Bones stepped out of the kitchen and walked straight into the General's open arms, giving him a hearty hug. He placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped back so he could appraise his favorite anthropologist. He took in the fullness of her cheeks and the ripe curves of her figure. As a man with four kids, he easily saw the signs of impending motherhood.

"Temperance, you are radiant. Your husband didn't tell me you were expecting. How far along are you?" Bone blushed from her old friend's compliment and wasn't surprised that he had guessed she was pregnant. He was a very shrewd man with an eye for detail.

"I've just entered my second trimester. I'm sure that Booth was just taken aback by our association and failed to mention it to you." General Stark laughed. Temperance hadn't changed, she was just as forthcoming as ever. The General reached for Booth's hand again and offered him a congratulatory shake.

"Congratulations. You two will make fantastic parents."

"Booth already has a son, Parker from a previous relationship. I already know that he is a great father." This time Booth blushed at Bones' off handed compliment, and the fact that she always gave away too much information.

"Indeed. So Temperance, is that Alfredo sauce I smell?" Bones nodded, she had worked most of the day in preparation for their meal. Having been in D.C. the past few days, the cupboards had been bare. Knowing the General's favorite dish had made planning easy.

"Of course. I know how much you love it. Pam gave me the recipe and if I'm not mistaken, it was your mother's." The General clapped his hands together once and rubbed his palms in anticipation. It had been a while since he had gotten a home cooked meal. It made him that much more anxious to return home to his wife. "Booth, would you please get a drink for Harold and I'll bring dinner out."

Booth walked to his liquor cabinet and poured two fingers of scotch for him and the General. There is no way that he could have ever predicted the fact that he would be entertaining Generals in his home for dinner. That was something that he loved about being married to Bones. She never failed to surprise him.

They chatted and made small talk while having dinner, and Booth discovered that the General was a hockey fan. It made for a fun lighthearted debate between the two men about what team was better the Flyers or the Capitals. When Bones brought out pie for dessert, Booth got the feeling that she was buttering him up.

"So Sir, Bones said that she and your daughter were in the same place at the same time. I'm assuming that something bad happened and Bones did something reckless." General Stark laughed at Booth's quick summation. He knew his wife very well.

"That about sums it up Seeley. Pam was an intern with the anthropology department at North Western. She and Temperance were with a recovery team, identifying remains, in Serbia. They were both taken but Temperance's knack for foreign languages and quick thinking saved them both." Booth eyes hadn't left his wife's face since the General began the story. He was very familiar with the horrors that had happened in Serbia. He watched as she tried to shut down and compartmentalize the event and wasn't as successful as she had hoped. He placed his hand over hers and squeezed, offering comfort.

"What did you do Bones?" He asked softly. Bones looked toward General Stark who gave her a slight nod, indicating that she should share the event with her husband.

"I was able to persuade them that we were there to help them. We were identifying the remains of a mass genocide and we had stumbled on to something else that is beyond your security clearance Booth. I convinced them to let us go and identify their loved ones. After some persuasion, they agreed and set us free." Booth squeezed her hand tighter.

"Booth, it was a long time ago." Bones tried to reassure him. Booth's expression told her that he knew the reason behind some of her nightmares. She had probably seen more war action than him.

"You are incredible." Booth complimented her and Bones beamed.

General Stark sat back in his chair, watching the interaction between the two. The depth of their love hit him hard. He had never seen how the rescue had affected Bones until that moment. She had always acted as if it hadn't bothered her, but he could see now how wrong he had been. He was even gladder that he had been able to change her husband's orders. He would never be able to repay her for what she had done.

"I would have to agree with Seeley, Temperance. You are incredible. Have you spoken to Pam recently?" He asked, slightly changing the subject.

"Not for several months. I've been rather busy." Bones' hand strayed to her swollen abdomen. The General laughed again.

"Yes, you have." General Stark glanced at his watch and rose to his feet. "I'm afraid that I must be going. I'm glad that we had a chance to catch up Temperance and congratulations on, everything. Thank you for a lovely evening." Bones led her old friend to the door and gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"Seeley, take care of this one. There's no other like her." He said to a smiling Booth on his way out the door.

"Yes Sir. Believe me, I will do my best." He gave the General a salute which garnished a grin from the older man as he stepped through the door.

_Please review._


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for the reviews. They keep me writing. _

* * *

Another month had passed and Booth and Bones had been to the doctor and been overjoyed to learn that they were expecting a baby girl. Needing some odds and ends before Parker's upcoming visit over the long weekend, they stopped at the PX. Bones was immediately drawn to the selection of baby clothes and stood fascinated in front of pink dresses. Booth watched Bones with as much fascination. At a little over four months, she was obviously pregnant and had never looked more beautiful. His heart swelled with love as she picked a dress up for closer examination. Bones turned to him and smiled. Her excitement was clear.

"Booth, do you like this one?" Booth nodded and took it when she offered it to him before redirecting her focus on another. Just as she handed him another dress to hold, their shopping was halted from a loud piercing scream from behind them. Booth dropped the dresses on the nearby table and took off at a trot, with Bones hot on his heels.

As Booth arrived outside the store, he charged into the crowd, stopping only when he noticed Bones right behind him.

"Stay back Bones. Please." He asked as his eyes dropped to her enlarged belly. Bones huffed, but indicated that she would stay out of the way. Booth was nothing if not overprotective, but she could see why he would want to protect her and their unborn child. Bones wasn't unreasonable, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She stood with her hands on her hips waiting with the crowd who were all angling their necks to see what had caused the commotion.

Booth made his way back to her, barking instructions to the crowd who instantly obeyed to the authority in his voice. Bones waited, her curiosity clear, as well as the sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had seen his expression before, many times in fact.

"Booth, what is it?" She asked even while she had known the answer. Booth pulled his phone from his pocket and hit speed dial.

"We have a body, and it's just your style Bones." Bones was eager to see what she could do to help. She nodded at Booth who was speaking with the military police and she pulled a pair of latex gloves from her purse. Even though she wasn't dealing with crime and murder during their time away, she hadn't broken her habit of carrying the things with her, wherever she went. Booth's expression was one of surprise and Bones shrugged. Booth gave her a slight smile and indicated with his head that she could proceed to the body. The crowd noticed her approach and began to crowd around her to feed their curiosity.

"Back up!" Booth glanced in Bones direction and saw her wave the crowd backwards with a stern yell. He hurried to her side and she gave him an impatient huff as she glared at him and turned to focus her attention on the corpse.

"Alright, I you people back at least twenty feet here please." Booth began directing the crowd away and turned to hover protectively over Bones as she knelt to examine the body which had been sandwiched between the wall of the building and a dumpster. The MP's finally arrived and barricaded the area, leaving Booth free to take care of Bones.

"What have we got Bones?" She looked thoughtfully at the jaw line and the shape of the skull. The putrid smell of the remains made her alternately hold her breath and inhale through her mouth, fighting nausea. Their baby did not like decaying flesh. She rose from her position and stepped back several feet, trying to distance herself from the unpleasant odor.

"Female, Caucasian, early twenties." Booth made notes and handed them to the MPs who were looking at Bones skeptically.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Major, your wife isn't military, I'm afraid that she's compromising the remains." Booth felt the fury rise from Bones. He stepped close to her and touched her shoulder in an effort to calm her before the MPs witnessed Bones explode.

"Excuse me Corporal Donaldson is it?" The young man nodded, knowing that he was out of his comfort zone. "Are you aware of who my wife is?" The MP was torn between upsetting his superior officer and doing his duty until the CID unit arrived. The only thing he knew about the woman who was glaring at him was the fact that she was the SGM's pregnant wife. His orders from his CO were to guard the scene for the CID unit.

"Sir, the CID unit is en-route. My orders are to protect the crime scene, please escort your wife behind the barrier." Booth laughed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escort his wife anywhere. The MP could try, but then Bones would probably be arrested for assault, and he really didn't want to back down that road again.

"Corporal, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab in Washington D.C. She is the world's foremost authority in forensic anthropology. In my other life, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth in charge of the homicide division with the FBI and this woman is my partner. I suggest that you let us do the jobs that we are uniquely qualified to do until the CID unit arrives. That is an order." The young Corporal swallowed loudly and took a step back from the intimidating Sergeant Major. His wife gave the MP a smug smile.

"Corporal Donaldson, rest assured that my abilities will facilitate investigative process. Please maintain the crowd and begin interviewing the witnesses while Sergeant Major Booth and I determine what circumstances have befallen on this unfortunate young woman." Booth squeezed Bones shoulder, telling her that she could resume her work. The MP looked properly chastised. Booth didn't blame the young man. He was a soldier and he had a job to do. Bones took a deep breath and stepped toward the body before kneeling beside it again, this time, looking for clues.

"Booth, I think that we need to look for a missing civilian. Her clothes indicate that she may have been a waitress." Booth stepped closer to examine the bloody remains of a restaurant insignia on what used to be a shirt.

"She could have been a civilian or a spouse of someone on base. Did you find an ID?" Bones shook her head and awkwardly rose to her feet. She motioned to Booth and the MP.

"Move this dumpster, maybe some of her personal effects are behind it." Booth and the MP moved the large refuse container out of the way and all three of them were looking through random pieces of trash when the CID unit arrived with their gear. Bones, who had no problems taking the lead at any crime scene, civilian or otherwise, began directing the unit. Booth stepped back and allowed her to lead. He loved watching her work. Their last investigation together had been the hoarder, and that seemed like an eternity. But they there were dealing with the military and they would take over the investigation, no matter how good he and Bones were as a team. He walked over to Bones and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Let the CID unit work Bones. This isn't our case. It's theirs. Let me take you home." Bones stared at him for a long while and Booth wasn't so sure that she wasn't going to slug him. Finally, after a long and silent debate, he saw the change in her eyes when she agreed. She pulled the gloves off and tossed them in a baggie for disposal.

"Fine. Take me home." Booth spoke briefly with the MPs and the CID units, explaining what they already knew and then he held out his hand to Bones, who gave him a slight smile before taking it. He knew in that moment, that she hadn't agreed at all, she had been merely placating him.

* * *

"Who establishes the procedures the CID unit uses for gathering forensic evidence?" Bones asked as they ate a quiet dinner.

"I would imagine that there are military procedures and guidelines." Booth chewed thoughtfully as he watched the wheels spin in Bones' head.

"If it is anything like the FBI guidelines, they will not be able to solve that girl's murder." Oh, here we go, he thought.

"Bones. I know that it was exciting today, almost like old times, but we aren't going to be allowed to work the investigation. The Army has their way of dealing with these things and letting two former crime solvers be involved isn't one of them." Booth took a sip of his beer, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

"I understand that." She said surprising her husband. "It was exciting today. Maybe I miss catching murderers more than I thought." Booth nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of missed it two. But when we go back, we can make up for lost time. We are the best Baby." Bones took a sip of her tea and locked her eyes with Booth's.

"Will they let us stay partners Booth?" Booth covered her hand with his and squeezed it.

"I don't know. I think they will, but if they don't, I can live with that because as much as I love working with you, I love being your husband more. That is one thing they can't change." Bones eyes became watery.

"I want to work with you in the field, but if they sever our partnership, as sad as that will make me, I will still have you at home. I think I can live with that compromise." Booth gave her a warm grin and leaned forward to kiss her softly.

"Whatever happens when we go back doesn't matter as long as I have my family, but you know what, they would be crazy to break us up." Bones leaned forward and kissed him, a little more heartily than before.

"I love you Booth." Bones sat back in her seat and took another bite of her dinner, satisfied by the goofy grin on her husband's face.

"You know Bones, maybe you could teach a forensic course here on base."

"Maybe. I'll think about it. The point of taking the year off was to get away from murders and crime. Today was exciting, but maybe I need to stay completely away. Learn another way to live." Booth understood and didn't disagree with her, but he also knew that she struggled to find enough to do.

"Whatever you decide. If you think you would like to, then I can speak to the Department of Emergency Services and see what they say." Bones rose from her seat and moved to her husband, who pushed away from the table to offer her his lap. Bones kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. Booth wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" He whispered in her ear. Bones shook her head and moved to kiss him again, much more passionately than the last. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" Booth asked as they stopped to catch their breath.

"No, let's prove it to each other." Booth kissed his wife hard, taking possession of her mouth as he rose from his seat. Bones wrapped her legs around him and he held her tightly against him, his palms cradling her butt as he walked them both to the sofa where he fell backwards bringing Bones down on top of him.

Later, they lay nestled on the large sofa together with an afghan covering their naked bodies. They had succeeded in proving their love to one another, more than once, and they had no strength left to make the long trek to their bedroom.

"Booth, our daughter is going to change everything." Almost asleep, Booth tried to listen to what his wife was really saying.

"Some things yes, but not everything." Booth rubbed soothing circles on her back, trying to dispel whatever bad thoughts she had running through her head.

"I won't be able to work in Limbo all night anymore." Booth kissed her forehead.

"No, you won't. Our hours will have to change since we will have our daughter waiting for us every day. It will be okay Bones. You know, it won't make us worse at our jobs, in fact, it can only make us better." She lifted her head to meet the eyes that she loved so much.

"Do you really believe that?" Booth squeezed his arms around her.

"I do. What you and I do, what we have, that's everything Bones. How would it make us anything but better than what we were?" Bones' fingers traced the small scar on his chest.

_Please review: I love them_


	21. Chapter 21

_Didn't have time for a long chapter tonight. More to come…_

* * *

Bones set foot inside the class filled with a dozen men and women in uniform. She was nervous and excited to be teaching in a classroom for the first time in a very long time. She strode with purpose to the desk in the front of the room and commanded the attention of her students.

"I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab in D.C. Welcome to this class and during the next six weeks, you will learn the importance of crime scene integrity and the preservation of evidence. Over the past several years the Jeffersonian and our FBI Liaison have developed a symbiotic relationship between the field and the lab. Since you are MPs our focus will be crime scene containment. For those of you who chose a career path with the CID, a much more focused class will be offered at the CID school at Fort Leonard Wood, Mo." Bones said with much more confidence than she felt. All of the soldiers had their attention focused on her, which Bones and her pregnant belly, found to be disconcerting. She forced a smile on her face and tried to appear approachable, like Booth had suggested, and was relieved when she felt the students respond.

Feeling more confident as the she continued her lecture, she demonstrated techniques that her team had proven to be valuable both in terms of evidence collection and efficiency. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that the allotted two hours had passed. She gave a satisfied smile and concluded the class and began to collect her class materials and tuck them away in her ever faithful messenger bag.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan?" Bones eyes caught the tan boots and then rose to meet the clear blue eyes of a young woman, glancing at the insignia on her sleeve.

"Yes, ah…Specialist Andrews?" The young woman gave a nervous smile.

"I just wanted to thank you for offering this course. I think that it will give me a leg up." Bones looked at her confused.

"I don't know what that means." The Specialist shook her head.

"I think that it will help me a lot, in my career. I plan to go to CID training as soon as I have my time in as an MP." Bones lips formed an o and she gave the young woman a smile.

"Yes, if you are planning a career in criminal investigation, this course will be an asset." Bones slung her bag over her shoulder and began moving towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am." The Specialist sensing she had been dismissed followed Bones without attempting to make conversation. "I just wanted you to know that I am a huge fan of your books." Bones smiled and nodded, always uncertain how she should reply.

"I'm glad you enjoy them." Bones closed the flap on her bag. "Was there something else Specialist Andrews?" She asked the young woman.

"I'm taking classes in anthropology and I just wanted to say that you are the rock star of the anthropology world." Bones drew her brow in confusion.

"I don't know what that means." The Specialist gave her a shy grin.

"It means that you are the best in the world and it is an honor to have you as an instructor. I look forward to our next class." The woman's smile was uncertain, not sure if she had flattered her instructor or upset her. Bones thought about the rock star thing for a moment and gave the soldier a genuine smile.

"I'm looking forward to it as well. I will see you tomorrow at 0900." The soldier gave her a nod and smiled as Bones tossed the strap to her messenger bag over her shoulder and closed the door to the classroom, feeling better than she had in weeks.

* * *

Bones waited for Booth when he returned for the evening with a smile on her face. For the first time in a while she felt a sense of purpose and accomplishment. As soon as he walked through the door, she grabbed him and kissed him soundly, releasing him with a satisfied groan. Booth smirked.

"I take it went well today." He said after he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Yes it did. Very well in fact. Thank you for suggesting the course Booth. I needed it." Booth stepped away from his wife and put the files in his hand on the table beside the door.

"I'm happy for you. I know that it's been hard for you to be here, putting your professional life on hold." Booth took her hand and led her to the sofa where he sat with a plop. Bones snuggled into his lap.

"It has been a challenge, but it's been good for me. I've almost finished my newest book and of course getting ready for our daughter." Booth moved his hand to where their child was growing.

"I'm so grateful you came here with me Bones." Bones snuggled against her husband and sighed happily, her hand covering his larger one.

"While we were on the island I promised myself that when we were rescued that I wouldn't regret another moment. I love the life that we have. I wouldn't trade this time that we have together for anything." Booth tightened the hold he had on her.

"I love it too." Booth lowered his mouth to Bones' who shifted in his lap until she was straddling him.

"Booth?" She asked in between kisses.

"Hmm?" Booth lowered his lips to her neck sending shivers down Bones' spine.

"Do you want dessert before dinner?" She asked in that husky tone that he had grown to love so much. He moved his hands to her hips and brought her close to him, his desire evident.

"Hormones?" Booth asked with a chuckle as Bones began to slowly unbutton his uniform, kissing each spot as it was bared to her.

"You got a problem with that Soldier?" Booth lifted her chin and kissed her soundly as he lay back on the sofa, letting Bones lead.

"No ma'am. I am at your service."

* * *

_A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to move this story along. I couldn't do it without you._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I know nothing about military life other than what I've learned from a crash course from Army Wives, Wikipedia, and Fort Benning's webpage, (which is a fantastic source). If I've made any mistakes, I hope that you take it with a grain of salt and call it literary license. LOL. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviews with a special call out to jsboneslover who has been with me since the beginning. Here's to more chapters to follow…_

* * *

Bones stood at their breakfast counter flipping through the on-line catalog of maternity gowns. The annual Rangers Ball was fast approaching, and she still hadn't found a gown that wouldn't make her look like a blimp. Sighing heavily, she shifted from one foot to the other. If she had been in D.C. she would have gone to her normal boutique, but she didn't relish making the trip, so instead, she had turned to on-line shopping to find something that appealed to her, then she would have the PX order it for her in time to do last minute alterations if needed. After much deliberation, she chose two and forwarded them via email to her contact at the PX store.

She read through the rest of her email and started to log off when Angela's face popped up for a video chat.

"Bren! How's the life of an Army wife?" Bones brought the laptop with her to the sofa so she could get comfortable. Something that was becoming a rarity.

"Ange! We're good. Really good." Angela gave her a large smile.

"Stand up, let me see how big my Goddaughter is." Bone laughed and stood up in front of the webcam, standing sideways to show her protruding belly's profile.

"Wow. You are getting so big. So tell me everything. What have you been doing? I can't imagine you being still." Bones laughed again and sat on the sofa, the laptop secure in her lap.

"No. I find it difficult not to have anything to do. I've been teaching a forensics course and trying to find a gown for the Ranger's Ball. They've asked me to be their guest speaker. However, I am finding it difficult to find suitable attire with my present shape." Angela moved her head in understanding.

"Too bad you're not in Paris. We would find the perfect gown. When we get back, we will have to have a girl's day." The idea of shopping all day followed by a trip to the spa didn't inspire Bones, but she would go because it would make her friend happy.

"Do you realize the baby will be three months old when we see each other again?" This time it was Angela's turn to laugh.

"Oh, I don't think so. There is no way I'm missing this baby being born. Hodgins and I will be back before then. I need to be there for you and he misses his microscope."

"Ange, you don't need to be here for me. You should stay and enjoy your honeymoon."

"Fine Sweetie, I need to be there for me, and I'm not the only one enjoying a yearlong honeymoon, although I must say that Paris is way more romantic than an Army base. Have you adjusted to being Sergeant Major Booth's wife?" Angela asked concerned.

"I have found it surprisingly easy. I am Temperance Brennan to the rest of the world, but on Base, I am just Mrs. Booth. Well, except for class. My students call me Dr. Brennan. It's confusing. I've been giving serious thought to changing my name all together." Bones said in a hurry. Angela's mouth popped open.

"Oh wow, Sweetie. Have you told Booth?" Bones shook her head.

"No, it's just something that I've been considering. After a year of being Sergeant Major and Mrs. Booth, I find that it may be difficult to be Dr. Brennan again." Angela sighed. Her friend had changed so much over the past year, well really ever since Booth's brain surgery.

"I'll support whatever you decide. I am so proud of you. I always knew that you would be happy like this, if you gave him a chance." Bones' hand moved to her stomach after a hard kick.

"I am. Look at us Ange, I would have never imagined that we would both be married and that I would have a child on the way. It's so traditional. But I'm glad it's happened this way for Booth. After all that he has given me, becoming his wife and having his child are the easiest things that I've ever done." Bones fingers drifted to the St. Christopher medallion around her neck. Even after all of the months of being home and safe, she still hadn't removed it.

Angela's sharp eye noticed the gesture that had quickly become a habit. Angela loved Jack deeply and was happier than she could ever remember, and she was fortunate, but she had never met anyone who completed the other like Booth and Brennan. Anyone who knew them also knew that the love they between them was the kind that of love that the greatest artists of all time tried to capture on canvas.

"Jack and I will be back in D.C. before Christmas. I'm planning on having a party at your house we will be bringing everyone with us. Now. Show me what you've decided on for a gown." Bones showed her the pages she had printed from the website, happy to have her best friend's help for the ball.

* * *

Two weeks later, Bones walked ahead of Booth through the receiving line at the annual 75th Rangers Ball. With Angela's help, she had finally chosen a black Grecian gown that tastefully complimented her maternal figure. Booth, dressed in his full military blues, made Bones' hands itch to take them off of him. At a full six months of pregnancy, her hormones had yet to ease off, leaving her a needy pile of goo every time she saw him. He had always looked fantastic in his stylish suits. He looked yummy in his camo uniform, but Seeley Booth in dress blues made her heart beat fast, her palms sweat and heat pool to her core. Booth stood slightly behind her, as was the tradition, but kept his hand near the small of her back.

As the keynote speaker and Booth, himself being a special guest, were to be seated at the main table with his superior ranking officers. Bones was nervous, while she had attended more than one sophisticated gala with Booth as her escort, this was the first one that was all about him and she wanted to leave a good impression on his superiors.

Booth, on the other hand, was eager to show off his beautiful wife. Neither of them were particularly social and even though they had been at the base for several months, not many had met her, and none at a social event. The sight of her in the black dress and low heels took his breath away. He knew without a doubt that he would be the envy of every other man in the room. It took a remarkable amount of control just to keep his hands off of her. When he had stepped out of the bathroom in his dress blues, the look of unadulterated lust in her eyes had made him weak in the knees. It still amazed him every day that she had chosen him and the fact that she wanted him as much as he wanted her always blew him away.

They made their way through the receiving line and proceeded to the bar for cocktails. He handed her a club soda and ordered a scotch for himself.

"Sergeant Major Booth. Introduce me to your wife." Booth turned to see Staff Sergeant Jones behind him. Booth offered him a wide smile.

"Staff Sergeant Jones, this is my wife Dr. Temperance Brennan." The young man offered his hand to Bones in introduction. Bones smiled and politely gave hers in return.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. The Sergeant Major speaks of you constantly. It is an honor ma'am." Bones couldn't help but blush from the formality of his address.

"Likewise Staff Sergeant. My husband speaks of you often." Booth's chest puffed out with pride. No one would ever know how much of an introvert she really was. She had always handled formal affairs with dignity and grace. His Bones was every inch a lady.

"I understand that you are instructing a class for Fort Benning's MPs?" Bones sipped her club soda and silently hoped that the rest of the night wouldn't include answering inane questions with a smile.

"Yes, that is correct. I am instructing an introductory course for crime scene containment." The Staff Sergeant smiled again and looked behind Bones and nodded hello to someone in the crowd.

"It's been a pleasure. If you would excuse me?" He said abruptly as he walked away. Bones shrugged and turned to her husband. Booth knew her well enough to know that she didn't think anything of the Staff Sergeant's quick exit. Her mind had already drifted to her next class, or a plot point in her next novel. He simply put his hand in the small of her back and guided them to their seat. It hadn't surprised him that his wife had been asked to be the guest speaker for the evening. Her celebrity and brilliance were the perfect combination that was expected at this type of function.

They made their way through the colors presentation, five course meal and finally, it was time for Bones to speak. She glowed as she made her way to the podium, with just a bit of waddle to her gait. Booth beamed. He couldn't have been more proud. She stood quietly as she waited for the applause to die down then she stepped forward to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the 75th Rangers. I am known as many things. In my professional life, I am known as Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian Institute. I also write procedural mysteries." The audience clapped again, even soldiers loved to read about Kathy and Andy. "Here at Fort Benning, except to my students, I am simply Temperance Booth, wife of Sergeant Major Booth. It is my honor and privilege to tell you tonight of how much the Rangers mean to me. Of course, my husband is Sergeant Major, but I know firsthand how the Rangers Lead the Way." She paused again and waited for the applause and yells to stop before proceeding. Her gaze traveled to her husband who was pumping his fist with the Hoo-Rahs. They shared a smile and she returned her attention to the audience. "Several years ago, I was in a place that I can't name, identifying remains of persons I can't speak of for a classified government agency." The crowd nodded in understanding and murmured amongst themselves surprised that a civilian understood them so well. "A female intern and I were taken by rebels. It was Rangers such as yourselves that rescued us. So I understand how important your job is to this country and how important it is to me." Bones cleared her throat.

"However, that is not why I am speaking to you tonight. Tonight I am here to introduce your VIP guest, a man whose uniform quietly speaks of who he is. He is a former sniper from the 101st Airborne Division with the 75th Ranger Regiment and Special Forces. He served in the first Gulf War, Somalia, and Kosovo. He has earned the Bronze Star, the National Defense Medal, and the Army Good Conduct Medal and he still holds the record for the longest shot made in combat at just over a kilometer. Not to mention the 101st combat patches, Ranger tabs, and Combat Infantry, HALO, Air Assault and Parachutist badges that adorn his dress blues. Above all of that, he was a POW for several weeks during that first Gulf War where he never gave up or gave in, regardless of the horrors he faced." She turned to face Booth who looked like he might cry at any moment and she had to hold back her own tears. He was her man, her hero. She quickly turned away and closed her eyes for a moment to choke back her emotion.

"This man has since become one of the most respected FBI agents in the country and by his own accord, re-enlisted to teach other Rangers the lessons that he has learned through a curriculum that he constructed. Ladies and Gentlemen," she smirked playfully as she quipped, "and Rangers, it is my great honor to introduce to you, my husband, Sergeant Major Seeley Booth." The crowd rose to their feet in recognition of such a great soldier and man. Bones turned towards him as he stood and offered her own applause. She turned back towards the mic and when she received the okay, she raised her glass of club soda to the crowd.

"Rangers Lead the Way!" The crowd mimicked her toast and she walked to her husband's side and placed a small kiss on his cheek, causing the crowd to cheer and Booth to blush profusely.

* * *

After the colors were lowered, the room was cleared and the dancing began. Booth pulled his wife into his arms and held her as tightly against him as he could with her expanding stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was the VIP? I assumed that you were." Bones shrugged and let her fingers stray to the back of his neck where she stroked him lightly.

"Because, you are a private and humble man, you would have refused to have been acknowledged for your contributions to the military. I am so proud of the man you are Booth." Booth's lips touched her temple as they swayed to the slow rhythm of the music.

"I love you, and I am so proud of you. I know how much you hate to speak at these things." Bones laughed and tilted her head backwards to look into his eyes.

"This time was easy," and Booth could see in her eyes that she meant it. His heart swelled that much more.

Booth twirled her slowly and led her around the dance floor until both were breathless and in need of a drink. As Booth led her to the bar, there was a loud creak followed by a boom and a crash. Both turned to see that a ventilation duck that ran perpendicular to the wall had collapsed and the skull from a rotting corpse rolled onto the dance floor. Booth, who had seen everything, casually set their drinks on the bar and did the thing that he loved best. He clapped his hands together and grabbed his wife's hands.

"Bones' we've got a body." Bones had to smile at the spark she saw in his eyes.

_Please review…its spurs the creative flow_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for still reading. _

Booth ran to the skull while Bones made her way to their table to pull the ever present latex gloves from her clutch. She ignored the curious glances from other wives and military personnel as she snapped them on her hands and joined her husband. The MPs stormed the room and all stood at attention in front of Dr. Brennan, their instructor. Booth's eyebrow rose in amusement as Bones stepped forward to the group and told them that this would count in their class. They fell in and began to do the crime scene containment just as they had been instructed.

Bones smiled, pride in her students evident as she looked at Booth and wondered how she was going to lower herself to the floor in her gown and large belly. Booth chuckled and offered his hand to gently help her squat in front of the skull.

"The jaw suggests the victim is male and the wear on the teeth would make his age thirty-five to forty. I'm not sure how he wound up in the duct work." She said automatically as Booth mentally took notes. Bones' eyes followed the trail of the duct work up the wall and through the ceiling. A large chunk lay on the ground and decaying body fluids seeped on to the floor. She raised her head to Booth. "Help me up." Booth took her hand in his and lifted until she was standing upright. Once she was standing, she strode to an MP who was guarding the scene. "Specialist Andrews, you need a man on the roof where the duct work begins. It's only logical that the body was dumped there and it fell through the duct to here." The young Specialist excited that the Dr. Brennan had remembered her name, quickly moved to speak to her CO. Bones stepped away from the body and stared at her husband.

"Why is it that we can't seem to get away from this?" Booth shook his head.

"It's who we are Bones. But you know what?" Bones shook her head. "We are lucky to be this way, we can take that man's skull and give him an identity and send him home to his family. No one else here can do that, but you and if I'm lucky, I get to help." An MP Bones didn't recognize stepped up to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me Sergeant Major, the CID unit is here to begin their investigation." Booth nodded and turned to Bones.

"I know Booth, we don't get to investigate this one either." Booth was about to agree, and console her when he noticed a Warrant Officer making his way to them.

"Dr. Brennan, Sergeant Major." The Warrant officer saluted. "I am Special Agent Jacobs with the CID. I had heard that you were there, and I would appreciate it if you could help us with this investigation. We are still working on the waitress from last month and we could use your expertise Dr. Brennan." Bones glanced at Booth who stood tight lipped. He wanted to help as much as Bones, but he couldn't risk her being in the field. Bones felt completely different. She wanted to jump in feet first and think about the consequences later.

"Wouldn't that be against protocol Special Agent?" She had to ask. The Warrant Officer gave her a sheepish grin.

"Yes ma'am. But it would be foolish of us to not use every resource available. That includes you Sergeant Major. If you have time that is." Booth studied the young man who was more than a little star struck.

"I can go over notes in the evenings but that is all, I'm here to train Rangers, not catch murderers." The Agent gave a satisfied nod. Booth turned to his wife.

"Bones, if you do this, promise me that you will not go into the field." She made a point to look around and finally settle her eyes on the victim's skull.

"Booth, this is the field, but I understand what you mean. I won't do anything other than lab work. I promise." Bones held his gaze for several long moments while they had another conversation without words, completely excluding the agent.

"Okay, she stays in the lab, no exceptions and until this guy is caught, I want a security detail on her, wherever she travels." The agent gave an understanding nod and waved an MP from Bones' class over. He was in his early twenties and of average height, but built like a bulldog.

"Dr. Brennan has offered her assistance. She needs a security detail. We have two unsolved murders and very little to go on." The MP nodded and took a stance next to her. Bones gave Booth a look who just shrugged. Bones had a way of garnishing loyalty. She smirked at her husband and gave a shrug of her own.

The witnesses were all interviewed and the rest of the body had been found in the duct work before the Booth's called it a night. Booth escorted an exhausted Bones out of the hall and to their car. CID had taken the body and all of the trace evidence to the morgue where it would be waiting for Bones after her class.

They entered their house and Bones kicked off her heels, her feet having swelled after the exhausting evening. Booth slung his jacket from his dress blues across the back of the couch and led Bones to the bedroom where he unzipped her dress and insisted she get into the bed. Bones, too tired to argue, allowed him to take care of her, something she had missed for a large part of her life.

"Booth, why did you put security on me?" Booth sat down beside her and began massaging her sore feet.

"We have two unsolved murders within two months on an Army base. I did the math and it doesn't add up to anything good." Bones sighed as his fingers worked their magic.

"You think the two cases are related." She stated.

"Yeah. My gut is telling me they are. Just be extra cautious. The last thing a murderer wants is the best on his trail." Bones nodded, accepting the fact that she was the best.

"I'll be careful. I promise." Booth switched feet and Bones melted into her pillow. He leaned forward and kissed her belly. Bones sank her fingers into his hair and cradled him against her.

"I love you and this baby Bones. I would die if anything happened to either of you." Bones relaxed and closed her eyes as Booth's gentle massage lured her into a deep sleep.

Bones stood with her MP guard in the morgue on base. The bones of the first victim were laid out in anatomical order as she did her preliminary examination. Their victim had an ID. She was a twenty-three year old waitress named Cheryl McKenzie. She had last been seen speaking with a mystery man, and there were very few clues as to what had killed the victim. The autopsy report concluded that there had been recent sexual activity, but nothing to indicate force. There was fracturing on the back of the skull, but it was not what had killed the young woman. The CID unit was stumped and Booth was convinced that the newest victim's demise was somehow related to the young waitress. Bones carefully touched every bone, looking for the slightest irregularity. She picked up a rib and placed it under the magnifier, and studied a nick on the bone. The rib had been broken at some point, but it had completely remodeled, meaning the injury was old. She placed the bone back in its place and continued her exam, making notes in a notebook. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband and the CID agent from the previous night. She looked up at the pair and gave her husband a smile.

"What have you got for us Bones?" Booth asked just as she had heard a thousand times before. She snapped off her gloves and turned to the pair.

"Nothing. I've just concluded my preliminary investigation and I can see no obvious cause of death." Booth stood leaning against the desk that was adjacent to the steel table. Bones moved toward him.

"I thought you were working Sergeant Major?" She said with a smirk. The CID officer smiled as he watched the by play between the two.

"Well you know how it is…and I've gotta eat lunch right?" Bones placed her hands on her hips.

"I knew that you couldn't just advise Special Agent Jacobs. You miss this." Booth nodded.

"I can admit it, I do. Besides, it's time to dust off my secret powers and help the Army solve this one." He said with a grin. Bones turned to the CID agent.

"Did the toxicology report yield any helpful information? It wasn't included with the autopsy report." Bones considered the lack of the report strange. The agent shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw that was missing and I've put a call in with the pathologist who did the autopsy. I'm sure he just forgot to print it out or something." Bones shared a glance with her husband.

"What are you thinking Bones?" Booth knew his wife suspected something, but wouldn't explain until she had gone through every piece of evidence. She put her hand out, as if to stop Booth's thought process.

"Nothing yet, I need to see the full picture if we are going to find how she died." She turned to the agent again. "Agent Jacobs, the presence of DNA was not included in the report either." Booth watched as Bones became more flustered. Incompetence always made her angry. Agent Jacobs frowned and rubbed his brow. Incompetence wasn't high on his list either.

"I ask the pathologist about that as well Dr. Brennan. I agree that all of the information should have been included in the report. As I have said, we have little to go on with this case." Bones gave a quick nod, satisfied that the young officer would follow through.

"The bones from the male victim should be clean in a few hours, until then, I would suggest you have the pathologist contact me directly." The CID officer realized that Dr. Brennan meant sooner rather than later. He felt sorry for the pathologist. Dr. Brennan was a very well connected woman and could no doubt make the inept doctor's life hell.

"Yes ma'am. Sergeant Major, Dr. Brennan, if you will excuse me, I have several people I need to speak with." The couple stood beside each other leaning on the desk, unaware of the MP who stood guard by the door. Her guard was stoic and prepared to launch into action if needed.

"Let's go to the mess and grab a quick lunch. You should probably sit down for a few minutes anyway." Booth suggested hopefully. He was never sure if she would agree or proceed to tell him how capable she was of caring for herself and their baby.

"I could eat." She replied with a curl of her lip and scrunch of her nose. Booth laughed and slid his arm around her shoulders indicating with a tilt of his head that the MP should follow.

Booth and Bones sat at a table in the dining hall discussing the case as they ate. Booth had prodded until Bones had relented and given her theory of what had happened.

"So, you think she and the guy got busy in the alley and it got a little rough?" Bones took a small bite of her salad and chewed while trying to explain something that she couldn't prove.

"Yes, there are skull fractures that support the theory that her head hit concrete, but they weren't significant enough to be cause of death. That's why I wanted to review the toxicology report, to see if there were traces of the drug Rohypnol, or maybe the popular drug ecstasy." Booth nodded as he chewed his cheeseburger. He smacked Bones hand as she reached for one of his fries.

"Bones. Get your own fries. I haven't had any and they are almost gone." He complained.

"Can I help it if your progeny wants fries?" She asked and Booth just slid the plate of fries to her.

"Really Bones, you're gonna pull the baby card?" She snatched a fry and gave him a satisfied smile as she swirled the fry in ketchup.

"Yes." Booth sipped his drink and rolled his eyes.

"Next you will want a piece of my pie." Bones eyes grew wide and Booth covered the slice of pie with his hand. "No." He said sternly.

"Come on Booth, our daughter is made of half of your DNA, and she wants pie." Booth gave in and cut a small piece with his fork and brought it to her lips. Bones chewed the piece and made a disgusted face as she swallowed.

"Your daughter may want pie, but I still don't like my fruit cooked." Booth laughed again and took a bit of his apple pie.

"Good. When she is born I'll share my pie with her. Now, how is a man in his mid-thirties connected to a twenty-three year old waitress and when can you ID the vic?" Bones took a sip of her juice and tilted her head towards her husband.

"I am hoping that we will be able to ID him through DNA samples, as soon as the tests are completed. I took samples myself and gave them to Agent Jacobs. I don't trust their pathologist. He's completely inept and has no doubt destroyed particulate evidence." Booth sat back in his seat and stretched his back.

"Do you think he is trying to hide something?" He had to ask.

"No, I think he is a fool." Booth shifted forward and placed his hand over his wife's.

"Well then, it's a good thing they have you on the case." Bones squeezed his hand.

"Yes, it is. At least with us, we will find who the murderers are. We are the best after all." Booth lifted his glass of cola in a toast.

"To the best." Bones agreed as she chinked her glass with his.

Bones and her guard returned to the morgue and she spent the rest of the afternoon checking every bone again and again until she found a mark in the bone near the C-4 vertebra. She brought that vertebra under magnification. Pleased that she found what she had been looking for, she placed the bone back on the slab, snapped off her gloves, and turned to her guard.

"I need to see the Sergeant Major." Her stoic companion offered a small grin and followed her out of the morgue.

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

_Just a short chapter… _

* * *

Bones stood in the doorway of Booth's office while he finished a phone call. Her heart skipped when he gave her a megawatt grin.

"Bones. What's up?" Booth stood and walked to her, kissing her on her cheek.

"I found cause of death for the first victim." Booth leaned against his desk and invited Bones to sit in the large, comfortable chair.

"Shouldn't you tell CID first?" Bones waved a tired hand and smiled.

"I will, but I wanted to see you first. I have come to trust your gut feelings." Bones confidence in him was unwavering and it always flattered him.

"Okay. What did you find?"

"There was some staining of the C-4 near the transverse process. I discovered a small chip in the bone that nicked the artery, she bled out." Booth ran the possible scenarios through his mind and it kept bringing him back to assault.

"So paint me a picture Bones." Her expression was confused for a moment before she figured out what he meant.

"I need the toxicology reports to complete the scenario." Booth exhaled a frustrated sigh waiting for her to get to the point.

"I get that."

"I believe that the woman had taken a substance that not only gave her poor judgment, but it would have nulled any chance to fight back. I believe that the murderer wrapped his hands around her throat and pressed his thumb in as her head was slammed against the wall. That would have caused the bone to chip and nick the artery. This is just an educated guess." Booth let out a low whistle.

"So what do the vic's have in common?" Bones sent him a look silently asking Booth why he asked questions for which there were no answers.

"We can't determine that until we have an ID on the male. The bones won't be ready for me until tomorrow and I've already studied the x-rays. We should call Agent Jacobs, then we can go home." Booth, wise man that he was, handed Bones the phone to let her make the call. While she was speaking with the CID agent, he stepped outside his door and thanked the MP who had stood guard all day and sent him home.

Bones didn't discuss her theory with the agent but informed him of the cause of death and had asked that he go to the site and see if there were any traces of blood that could be related to the murder. Agent Jacobs readily agreed to go out with the black light and examine the area. Satisfied that she had done all she could for the day, Bones smiled at her husband and tilted her head towards the door. Booth held his hand out offering to help her from her seat. She took his hand not because she needed his help, but because she realized how much he needed to help.

* * *

The next few days flew by between wrapping up her class and the murder investigations. The second victim was identified as a Sergeant First Class from the 194th Armored Brigade. The cause of death had been a gunshot from his own weapon. The DNA and toxicology reports had finally been retrieved from the first victim and Bones' theory had proven to be the most likely but there was no extraneous DNA found. However, the puzzle that taunted Booth, Bones and the CID, was a link between the two murders. Booth knew in his gut that the two were related. The CID agent interviewed everyone who had seen the waitress and the mystery man on the night of the woman's death to no avail. The man hadn't stood out in any way, frustrating everyone.

Bones sat on the sofa with her swollen bare feet resting on the coffee table looking over her notes again and again, looking for any clue that had been missed. Booth stepped out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of Army sweats and a tee. Bones, needing a break from the file in her hands, watched him through lowered eyes as he made his way to the sofa. Bones closed the file and moved it away, snuggling into Booth as one arm came around her and the other grabbed the remote.

"Tired Bones?" Booth pulled Bones against him and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"Yes. I find that I am quite tired. I never imagined that carrying a child would be so exhausting." Booth chuckled.

"Well, that baby is taking up a lot of room, growing more every day. Not to mention the class you've been teaching and the murders. You should be tired." Bones sighed happily and snuggled closer to her husband. Her hand moved to cradle their child.

"We need to think of a name. She will be here in less than four months." Booth picked up the baby name book and flipped to a random page.

"Okay. How about Millicent?" Bones crinkled her nose.

"No. I don't like that. I like Adila, its origin is Arabic and it means righteous and fair." It was Booth's turn to scrunch his nose.

"We aren't naming her that." Bones sat up and faced Booth.

"Why not, I think it's a very pretty name and I would like our daughter to be righteous and fair." Booth placed his hand on her thigh.

"I think that her name should be something of value to you personally, like Parker's name is to me." Bones thought for a moment and considered several possibilities.

"I don't know, you and Angela have been the most important people in my life." Booth laughed.

"What about Caroline? We did promise to name our first born after her." Their wedding had happened so fast and caught up in the moment, they had agreed with the Federal Prosecutor.

"Even I could tell that she was just kidding." Booth pulled her against him again.

"I don't know Bones, we go home with a baby named Adila and Caroline might get very angry with us." Bones punched his shoulder lightly.

"Then what else do you suggest?" Booth thought about it for a moment before his lips curved into a grin.

"I think that we should name her Christine after your mom. You can honor your mother by naming our daughter after her." He turned and studied Bones face, curious of her reaction. He was pleased to see her expression open and accepting.

"That's very sweet Booth. I like the idea of paying homage to my mother." Booth hit the power button on the television, hoping to catch football highlights.

"We have a name Bones." Bones snuggled against him and rested her head against his chest, her fingers idly tracing circles.

"Our daughter has a name." Booth placed his hand on her growing stomach while he relaxed in front of the television.

The sound of Bones' phone ringing pulled her from the sound sleep she had fallen into while snuggled into Booth's warmth.

"Brennan." She answered with a yawn. Booth gave her a worried glance and muted the television.

"I understand. Thank you and good night." Bones closed her phone and straightened from Booth's lap.

"We have a suspect. CID is looking for him now. They would like you to be present for the interrogation." Booth nodded and started to rise from the couch. Bones took his hand and held him back.

"Agent Jacobs won't begin until 0800. Let's go to bed." Booth shook his head with dismay. Second trimester hormones had taken control of his wife's libido and he couldn't have been happier. He stood from the couch, took her hand, and led her to their bedroom.

_Reviews are always welcome._


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you limboreader, JayBee188, BNB447, LABones, and everyone else who has left a review. I couldn't do this without you._

* * *

_And the story continues:_

Booth stepped into the interrogation room with Agent Jacobs. The room was comfortable to him and he was relaxed and at ease. Interrogation rooms were his playground. Police work he was good at, he had an intuitive gut and a knack for finding the truth. He quietly studied the young soldier as Agent Jacobs did the preliminaries. The young man was of average height, average weight and average looks. There was nothing remarkable about the Private. Even his badges and patches were average. Booth had always been above average once he had reached high school. He had been a jock and had dated the head cheerleader. As a soldier, he had worked hard and stood out from the crowd and as an agent, he had pushed even harder and he and the squints had become the best. Booth silently wondered how it would feel to be just average in everything and an image of the Private began to form and he sent Sweets a silent thank you, the twelve year old would be proud of the mental profile he had created. Agent Jacobs finished his questions and looked to Booth who immediately jumped in.

"Private James did you know Cheryl McKenzie?" Booth watched as the Private's eyes flitted to the left and he moved in his seat, both indicators of a lie. Wanting to make the young man squirm, Booth sat unmoving as he stared at the young man. Intimidation had worked wonders in the past.

"We have confirmed from two witnesses that you had been flirting with her in the restaurant." Booth state simply.

"She was just a waitress. She brought drinks and I flirted. It's what men do." Booth again used silence as his best weapon. Moist beads of perspiration had begun to form on the Private's brown.

"You flirted, she rejected you and it made you angry." Agent Jacobs observed the interrogation with fascination. There was truth to the s stories that had been told at the FBI Academy at Quantico.

"No. It wasn't like that. She liked me, I know she did." Booth leaned forward on his elbows, closing the gap between him and the suspect. He stared at the young man until he flinched. No one won a staring contest against Seeley Booth.

"She liked you enough to leave with you and have sex in the alley? I mean, I've seen pictures of her, she was the head cheerleader type you know what I mean? I have a hard time seeing a girl like that with a guy like you." Booth gave the Private a long look. Booth leaned back in his chair, showing complete confidence back up by proof supplied by his Bones.

"No." The Private muttered. Booth remained silent and let the young man stew as he propped his elbows on the table, leaning towards the young man.

"I know how it happened. Cheryl's autopsy showed special K in her system. I know guys like you work, you had a roofie in your pocket and waited. When she went to get a soda, you slipped it in her drink. I mean why would she want you? You're just an average Joe. Nothing special right?" The Private blanched, not knowing how to get out of what he had done. "You kept pressuring her until she agreed to go outside with you where you led her to the alley and you initiated sex. She was stoned and didn't know any better and you took advantage of it. Things got rough and the next thing you know, she was limp and her head hit the wall. You couldn't stop though, not yet, you held her head with your hand and gripped her neck so tight, digging your thumb into her neck so hard that you chipped a piece of bone that nicked an artery. She died. You panicked and shoved her body behind the dumpster." Booth sat back in his seat again and waited as the Private digested the scenario that Booth had described. Satisfied that he had him, Booth pushed forward. "Sergeant First Class Donaldson saw you with Cheryl that night, didn't he? You showed off when you left with the girl and because of that, you knew that he could describe you to CID. So, you followed him to the roof of convention center and you fought him. You wrestled for his weapon, the gun went off and you killed him too." The Private's hands covered his face.

"I just wanted a date. That's all. I never meant for this to happen, but she asked for it, every night for weeks she would flirt with me and then blow me off. I didn't mean to kill anyone. I knew that CID would find the Sergeant First Class and interview him. I couldn't let that girl ruin my career." Booth's entire being was filled with disgust for the scum sitting across the table. The idea that any man thought that it was okay to do that to a woman deserved to be hung.

"No, you did that yourself the moment you decided it was okay to take what you wanted." Booth nodded to the CID officer who moved behind the suspect and arrested him on two murder charges. Booth left the room and headed straight for the observation room where Bones waited for him. He opened the door and Bones moved towards him, her grin wide.

* * *

"Excellent work Booth, you really hung him to the wall." Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I nailed him to the wall Bones. It's nail to the wall." Bones laughed.

"Either way, you did well. Your skills haven't deteriorated during your months in the Army." Booth felt energized and excited. He had been teaching interrogation methods to his students, but he hadn't actively participated in one since he had taken leave from his other life.

"Let's get you home Bones. We all did a good job, including Agent Jacobs. I should tell him to look me up if he ever leaves the Army. We could use agents like him at the Bureau." Booth's hand moved to the small of her back and he led her out of the small room where they met Agent Jacobs in the hallway. He offered his hand for Booth to shake, who returned it.

"Sergeant Major, Dr. Brennan, it's been an honor watching the two of you in action. You guys make one hell of a team. Thank you both for your assistance. I'm not sure we would have closed the case without you." Booth patted the agent on the shoulder with an open palm and Bones beamed.

"I'm glad that we could assist. You are a very good agent." The CID agent blushed from the rare compliment from the anthropologist.

"Look me up if you ever leave the Army. I'd like to see you in the bureau." The CID agent shook Booth's hand again before stepping away.

"I may do that. Stay well." He said before turning and walking away. Booth stood silent for a moment and then turned to his wife.

"So, what are you going to do now Bones? Your class is over and the case is solved." Booth knew that it would only be a matter of time before she was antsy again. But a usual, Bones never failed to surprise him.

"First, I think that I will let my husband take me home and then, I have a large Christmas party to plan. We are having Christmas at our house this year according to Angela. She and Hodgins will be home in a couple of weeks." Booth's look was concerned, understanding why Bones had always hated Christmas.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Bones took his hand.

"Yes. It's our first Christmas together. I think I would love to have everyone. I miss our family Booth."

"Me too Bones. Me too." Bones hooked her arm through his and laid her head against his shoulder as they made their way down the hall.

_Please review_


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the delay in posting. It's been a hectic couple of days. Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are my heroes._

* * *

_The First Christmas:_

Christmas Eve had arrived and a persistent knock on the front door had Bones waddling from the kitchen as quickly as she could. She pulled the door open to find Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle and Dr. Sweets standing on her front porch. Angela stepped forward and threw her arms around her best friend. Bones stepped back and gave all of her friends a huge smile before motioning for them to come into her home. The group of friends was surprised by the small house which had been thoroughly decorated for Christmas, complete with the low strands of Christmas music playing and a hint of cinnamon in the air.

"Sweetie, oh my gosh, you look so…" Bones gave Angela another smile.

"Huge?" Angela laughed as Bones received hugs from everyone else.

"No sweetie. You look gorgeous as ever." Jack was the last to hug his old friend and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"She's right Dr. B. You look incredible." Bones cheeks flamed, not used to being the target of so much attention.

"I've gotta agree with them. Wow." Cam squeezed Bones hand.

"Dr. Brennan. Congratulations on everything. You seem very happy." Sweets smiled at the anthropologist. He was so proud of the woman in front of him. She had changed so much during the past few months and he could tell it was for the better. Bones' hand rubbed her belly.

"I am Sweets. More than I ever thought possible."

"So Dr. B. Where's Booth?" Jack asked as he looked around the small house that she and Booth had been calling their home while he was stationed at Fort Benning.

"He had to finish some things at the office, but he should be here soon. Max is driving down with Parker and Hank. Russ and Jared are with their wives families." She looked to each of her friends and felt her eyes grow watery and her heart swell. "I'm so glad you came. I've missed you all so much."

"Awe Sweetie. We've missed you too. I can't wait to meet this little guy you're packing around." Bones almost corrected Angela because she wasn't carrying a little guy, but in fact a little girl, then she decided against it, realizing that Angela was using the term asexually. Her lips curled into a large grin and she patted her tummy.

"I'm rather anxious myself. Now, everyone, make yourselves at home. There are drinks and snacks in the kitchen." She pointed to the door behind her.

Everyone sat around the small living room, making themselves at home as Booth stepped through the door, pleased to see his family in his home.

"Hey, hey look at that. Hey guys." Booth, dressed in his ACUs, walked to the sofa and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Hi Babe." Bones flushed, not used to being affectionate around her family. She took his hand and squeezed but felt like they were being studied by their friends.

"Seeley, it is so good to see you and wow, you're looking good in that uniform." Booth stepped forward and hugged his old friend.

"Thanks Camille. And don't call me Seeley."

"Don't call me Camille big guy." She warned as she stepped out of his embrace to allow everyone else their welcomed hugs.

"Studly." Angela hugged him tightly, more so than he would have expected. He moved from Angela to Michelle and hugged her as well. Jack and Sweets each patted him on the back, in a bro hug. He returned to Bones on the couch and placed a possessive hand on her shoulder, Bones' hand automatically clasped his.

"I'm so glad that you guys could come. We've missed you all so much." Their family watched in fascination at the show of affection between the two of them. They had only witnessed the restraint that had been between them for years and to see it open, free and alive was an amazing thing. Jack, not being one to linger in a moment clapped his hands together.

"So, when do we eat?" The change in topic sent the women to the kitchen to begin the final preparations while Jack, Sweets and Booth caught up.

In the kitchen Cam and Angela took over with dinner preparations and made Bones sit at the small table with her feet propped up. Michelle took directions from Cam and before long the trio of women had dinner under control, much to Bones' dismay. Angela took the opportunity to give Cam a glass of wine and juice for herself and Bones. Cam didn't say a word and just arched her brow in question.

"Ange, is there something that you need to tell us?" Bones asked having not been oblivious to the choice of drink. Angela gave a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe Jack and I brought more back from Paris than your Christmas gifts." Bones stood and grabbed her best friend in a large hug.

"Oh my gosh guys. The Jeffersonian is going to need a playroom." Cam said as she hugged Angela. "Congratulations. Your kids are going to grow up together." Angela squealed and Bones grinned.

"She's right Angela, our children will be very close." Bones stated while munching on a carrot.

"So, tell me about Army life and being married to studly." Angela asked as she sipped a drink of her juice. Cam stood with an apron wrapped around her waist as she showed Michelle how to make mashed potatoes.

"I have found that I like being married and I don't mind the Army too much, at least Booth isn't at risk to be deployed like so many others here." Cam and Angela gave her a sympathetic nod.

"So, what have you been doing besides incubating this year?" Angela sat down beside her. Bones sat back in her seat and studied the trio around her.

"I finished my next book, I worked with CID on a murder investigation, and I taught a basic forensics class." Cam blew a low whistle.

"I wondered if you had found enough to do, I've never seen you idle." Bones blushed just a little.

"Well, there have been days, but Booth has helped."

"I would imagine he has." Angela covered Bones' hand. "I am so proud of you." Angela raised her glass in a toast. "Merry Christmas Temperance Booth." Bones clinked her glass against Angela's and Cam's.

"I'm so glad you are here. All of you." They clinked glasses again and erupted in laughter.

* * *

With the arrival of Max, Parker and Hank their Christmas festivities got underway beginning with the first annual Booth Christmas dinner. The family sat around a make shift dining room table made of multiple card tables and covered with a white table cloth. Booth stood with his glass in hand.

"I…uh… just wanted to say a few words." Everyone sat with their eyes on Booth. "Every person in this room is family and I just wanted to tell each of you how blessed Bones and I are that you are able to share this day with us." Booth took Bones' hand. "Let's have a moment of silence, for prayer, or," Booth shared a look with Bones knowing her feelings regarding prayer. "just quiet reflection. Merry Christmas." Booth squeezed his wife's hand and bowed his head to pray along with the rest of their guests. After the moment was up, Booth opened his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Let's eat."

After their lively dinner was finished and the table was cleared, the group sat around the small Christmas tree in the living room. Bones, who had hated the holiday for years, smiled happily at the assorted group. She had purchased presents for everyone, and everyone had brought gifts of their own. Bones sat cuddled next to Booth and appointed Parker the roll of passing out the gifts. Soon there were gifts being tossed to people and paper flying through the room. Bones' and Booth's gifts sat in a stack, so they could watch everyone open their gifts. Bones had purchased a full day at the spa for the women and had purchased Hank crochet needles as a gag gift which was received with much laughter for everyone. For her father and Jack, and Sweets, she had gotten them tickets to their favorite sporting event and Booth and Parker received season tickets to the Flyers. Finally, Booth rose and went to the tree where he dug through the branches and pulled out a small package. His smile was almost nervous as he handed it to Bones. She gave him a curious glance and began to unwrap it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the pair. Bones opened the box to find the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a small diamond solitaire with baguettes on either side. Her eyes rose to meet Booth's, whose grew wider. He took the box and lowered himself to one knee in front of her.

"Temperance, we didn't have a chance to do this the proper way and even though we are already married, I wanted to give you a ring the way I had always imagined." There was total silence in the room as Bones sat open mouthed from shock and the love that shined in her husband's eyes. "Temperance Brennan-Booth. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever known. There isn't a day that goes by that I am not awed by you. Your laugh, your logic, and your open heart. I have never known anyone who is more loving and giving than you and it is my honor to call you my wife. I love you so much." Tears streaked Bones' cheeks and she wiped them away with the palm of her hand. Booth took her left hand and slipped the ring in front of her wedding band. Bones scooted forward and cradled his face in her hands, their foreheads touching for a heartbeat before she kissed him.

"I love you Booth. Thank you, it's lovely." Bones pulled back to admire the ring and finally remembered their guests. Her smile was tenuous as she held her hand out to show everyone. Booth resumed his seat beside his wife. Their Christmas had been extraordinary.

"Look at our family Bones." Bones looked at every face gathered around them and lay her head against Booth's shoulder. He lowered his hand to her abdomen and she covered his hand with hers. "Merry Christmas Bones." Bones lips curled into a contented smile.

"Merry Christmas Booth. Thank you for giving me my family." Booth chuckled.

"Bones, baby, this is because of you, and Bones, the best is yet to come." Bones rewarded Booth with a peck of her lips.

"Everything that I will ever need is in this room." Booth turned his head and dropped a small kiss on her lips while rubbing her belly, both oblivious of the sly glances from around the room.

_Please review. _


	27. Chapter 27

_So, I was going to just have the last chapter for Christmas but then I thought that we haven't seen much of Parker. _

* * *

The kitchen had been cleaned and their guests gone to their hotel, leaving just Max, Parker and Hank who were staying in the guest bedrooms. The five settled in front of _A Miracle on 34th Street_. Half way through the movie, both Bones and Parker had fallen asleep. Booth nudged Bones and her eyes slowly came open.

"Bones, wake up. I'm going to put Parker to bed and then it's time to play Santa Claus." Bones rubbed her sleepy eyes with her fingertips. Too sleepy to question her husband, she nodded and moved off of his shoulder. Booth stood and scooped Parker up, taking him down the hall to his bedroom. Bones began to slowly wake up and soak in what Booth had said. She sat straight and took a sip of her water from the end table as Booth re-entered the room. Both Max and Hank rubbed their hands together with almost childish mischievousness.

"Booth, he's ten years old, surely he doesn't still believe that a mythical old man will be delivering his gifts by sleigh and reindeer, which is prosperous by the way. We are not going to lie to our daughter this way." Booth started to respond but Max raised his hand to stop him.

"Now Tempe, you believed in Santa, let's not spoil it for Booth or Parker. Kids are only small for a little while and the whole Santa thing is as much for the grown-ups as it is the kids." Bones wanted to argue with her father, but he had a way of putting things in perspective, she would not argue with Booth on Christmas Eve. There would be ample opportunity for the next year.

"I'm sorry Booth. I don't want to ruin your Christmas, or Parker's." Booth squatted in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Bones, this isn't about lying to our children, alright?" Bones slowly nodded, not really agreeing, but not wanting to say the wrong thing. "This is about childhood wishes and our ability as parents to make them come true. Sure, some people get carried away and do way too much, but for the Booth family, it has always been about the magic of Christmas. So why don't you help tonight and see how much fun it is for us and how special it'll be for Parker tomorrow. Then we'll talk about what we will teach our daughter." Bones had been about to agree but Booth cut her off, wanting to convince her. "You like facts, so use tonight to gather your facts okay?" Bones lips curled into a smile, helpless against Booth's charm.

"Okay. Tonight I will let the three you show me the magic of Christmas." Booth wrapped his arms around Booth as best he could and kissed her. Hank and Max shared a look as they both rose from their seats to begin the newest of Christmas traditions for the family Booth. Bones gently shoved Booth away from her and he sat back on his heels, his grin wide and happy. Laughing, he stood and offered a heavily pregnant Bones his hand. She let him pull her to her feet.

"Shall we?" Booth gave her that smile again.

"Oh we shall." He said as he led Booth to the garage through the kitchen where they met and excited Hank and Max.

"Okay son, what's first." Max asked, trying out his new nickname for his son-in-law. Hank gave a slight laugh at Booth's surprised expression. Max patted him on the shoulder and chuckled as he walked past him to the cache of gifts hidden under a pile of blankets.

Max pulled the sheet back and revealed a new bicycle, helmet, pads, and a couple of video games that Parker had put on his list. Booth insisted that Santa not out do the Christmas experience, because it wasn't their reason for the season, but a bicycle was practical especially one that was a twenty inch BMX bike complete with a fully functional rear suspension and seven speed gearing. Bones had insisted that if they were going to buy a bike, that it would be the best and safest on the market. Their afternoon shopping for the bike had been a fun day.

Bones stood back and watched the glee that had enveloped the trio of men. They were truly like children in a candy store. She covered her mouth to hide her amusement as they took turns discussing the various features of the bike and the helmet. Eventually, Hank got the privilege of rolling the bike to be put on display in front of the tree while Max and Booth gathered the rest of the gifts. They walked in single file, still discussing the bike and how they had ridden as a child. Bones remained silent observing as any good anthropologist would.

Once the bike was in place, the group stood back and admired the Christmas display. Max flipped the switch to all of the lights except for the Christmas tree and for the first time in Bones' adult life, she felt a reverence. Anthropologically, she understood the representation of the Christmas tree, the giving of gifts, the meaning surrounding colored lights, but she had never taken the time to understand how it felt to grant those Christmas wishes. Her memory flashed to when she was a child and the excitement she had felt on Christmas morning all of those years before her parents had vanished and ruined the day for her. She didn't see the tears that had accumulated on her cheeks.

Max, however, did notice. He moved beside Bones and pulled her into his arms, taking the rest of her pain away as only a father could. "Tempe, I wish that I could change the past and take every ounce of your pain away. I don't think that I could ever apologize enough, but this is your chance to leave it behind with your new life with Booth. Create new memories with your family baby." He kissed her temple and Bones held tight to her father, wanting to let go of the rest of her anger and mistrust. Booth and Hank were torn between watching the exchange and wanting to give the father and daughter their privacy. Finally, after several long moments, Bones took a step back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand before kissing her father's cheek. She turned to Booth and nodded to indicate that she was okay and he held his arms open for her.

"Well Shrimp. I think you may have gotten one of those Christmas miracles after all." Hank said with a satisfied smirk and his hands resting on his hips. Booth dropped a kiss on Bones' lips.

"Pops, my miracle is right here." His hand caressed his daughter in Bones womb. Max winked and brought his arm around Hank in a manly embrace.

"Guys, I think it's time for a cup of hot cocoa and then bed. Parker will be up at the crack of dawn and I don't know about you three, but I need my beauty sleep." Max announced with a yawn.

* * *

The next morning, Booth and Bones were awakened with a childish squeal. Bones started to get up but Booth hugged her to him. "No. Let him come to us. We can stay cuddled under the covers until he decides to wake us up, then, I'm going to make pancakes." Bones snuggled as close as she could and listened to the sounds of Christmas surround them in their home. She had almost drifted back to sleep when their bedroom door was pushed open with a loud bang. Parker cleared the distance from the door to the bed in two giant leaps where he landed in the middle of the bed.

"Parker careful Bub, you don't want to hurt Bones and the baby." Bones laughed and scooted until she was sitting with her back propped against the headboard and an excited Parker being tickled by his father.

"So Parker, why all of the fuss?" Bones asked innocently. Parker gave her an eye roll.

"Booonse, it's Christmas. Can you guess what Santa brought me?" Bones pretended to think for a moment.

"A pink elephant?"

"No silly. He brought me a BMX bike just like I wanted. Come on Dad, Bones, come see." Parker jumped from his bed and ran to wake Max and Hank. By the time she and Booth made their way to the living room, Parker had on his helmet and knee pads and was trying his best to ride it around the small living room.

"Oh wow Parks. That's a great bike, way better than the kind I had as a kid." Hank praised, nudging Max with his elbow.

"Oh yeah. That is a great ride." Bones gave a laugh as Booth tried to clear a path for the bike in the small house.

"So, that's the one you wanted Parker?" Parker gave Bones a smug look as if to inform her that Santa was real so of course it was the right bike.

"Yeah. This is so cool, Tommy down my street has one but this one is way cooler. Dad, can I go outside and ride it?" Bones gave Booth a questioning look.

"Sure Bub, right after breakfast." Bones went to examine the bike and nodded appreciatively.

"I can see why you wanted this one, it's a good bike." She kissed Parker's forehead below his helmet. "I guess Santa is real. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." Parker rolled his eyes and motioned for Bones to come closer.

"Bones. I know you and Dad got this for me. I haven't believed in Santa since I was eight, but he gets so excited that I just go along with it. It's my Christmas gift to him." Surprised, Bones had to laugh and hugged Parker around his shoulders.

"Parker Booth, that is the best gift ever." The boy was beaming as he circled the living room. Bones walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Booth as he mixed batter for the pancakes.

"Merry Christmas Booth." Booth grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Merry Christmas Bones. Why don't you take your shower first? The gang will be here around eleven to check out Santa's stuff and to eat left overs." Bones gave him one last squeeze and Booth turned to swat her on the butt with the dish towel. Bones waddled out of his reach and turned to face him before making her way to the shower.

"Booth. I don't think I hate Christmas anymore and I think that our daughter should experience Santa." Booth flashed his teeth in a smile.

_Reviews are loved and appreciated._


	28. Chapter 28

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love them. Hope you like this chapter…_

* * *

December left and made way for the new year and Bones found herself larger than ever. At eight months she could no longer see her feet which was a good thing because they were swollen to twice their size. Her back ached constantly and when she would drift off to sleep at night, the baby would wake up and kick her under the ribs all night and use her bladder as a trampoline all day. In short, Temperance Booth was cranky and tired. Booth tried to be patient and understanding but his wife had a short fuse and it seemed that it took very little to light it.

That's why it was no surprise when the explosion occurred. For months they had been living in newlywed bliss. It was illogical to think that two people could live so close and never have an argument, even their bickering had diminished somewhat since first sharing a bed.

Bones sat on the sofa sorting their mail. The pile included everyday utilities, an anthropology magazine for her and a car magazine for Booth, a letter from Daisy Wick, and an invitation to a dig in Ecuador, scheduled for early in the summer. She read through it and gave a wistful smile. Not thinking anything else about it, she sat it on the end table before she stood to go fold the laundry.

Booth stepped through the door, happy to be done for the day. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer as he keep his ears open for any sign of his wife. Content after hearing the dryer door slam shut. He carried his beer to the sofa, twisted off the top and hit the power button on the remote. He switched from the documentary channel to the sports channel and took a long sip of his beer. Satisfied that all was well in his world, he sat his beer on the end table and propped his feet on the coffee table. When he reached for his beer again, the letter for the dig fell on the floor. He picked it up and began reading. His pulse kicked up a notch and he felt the bottom of his stomach fall as he continued to read. Bones returned to the room with a basket of folded laundry propped on her hip. She sat it on the sofa and then bent to kiss her husband on his lips. Booth's eyes looked up but he didn't respond to her kiss, confusing Bones.

"Is something wrong Booth?" Bones moved the laundry basket and sat next to him on the sofa, worried that something may have happened. Booth held the letter up accusingly and stared at his wife. Bones let out a sigh, knowing that Booth had assumed the worst.

"No Bones, nothing's wrong, except you left this laying out." Booth said in a sharp tone.

"I see. It isn't what you think." Bones placed her hand on his knee and gave it an affectionate squeeze, wanting to calm Booth before the dam broke, and she knew that given half of a chance, the dam would break because lately he had been breathing too loud, his skin was too hot, his constant hovering so annoying. She focused her thoughts on taking control and not letting her irritation feed his.

"What do I think Bones?" She fought hard not to roll her eyes.

"You think that I'm going away after Christine is born." She stated simply as she took the letter from his grasp.

"I get that it's who you are, but you can't leave while she's just a baby Bones." Bones carefully folded the letter and placed it on the table in front of them, where its glaring presence angered Booth.

"I would hope that you know me better than that Booth." Bones voice was filled with disappointment. Booth took another sip of his beer and gave his wife a thoughtful look.

"What did Daisy have to say?" He said as a way to change the subject, knowing that he had been in the wrong. Bones' ire began to grow.

"I haven't read it yet, probably more about the find on the island. The Maluku project has proven to be a bust and the entire operation has moved there. Jean Paul was quite enthusiastic about it the last time we spoke. Do you think that I'm going to be a bad mother Booth?" A surprised Booth choked on his drink. He had jumped to conclusions, hurt Bones' feelings, and she wasn't going to let it rest. Booth touched her hand with his.

"No I think that you are going to be a great mom. We've been over this." He tried to make her remember their quiet discussions as they lay next to each other in bed.

"Then why did you assume that I would be leaving our daughter when she will be only a few months old." Bones pointed out his accusation and it left his heart pounding. It was his turn to try to diffuse the situation. He chastised himself for being so stupid.

"Bones, come on. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. The letter just threw me I guess." Booth gave her his best smile and his eyes begged for forgiveness, which only angered his easily agitated wife.

"No, you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. While I admit that in the past, I may have taken an opportunity such as this one, I am hardly the same person now. I've made commitments to you and our daughter." Bones eyes began to water and she hated how close to the surface her emotions were at times. She leveled her gaze with his. "I promised that I wouldn't run again Booth and I think that some part of you doesn't believe me." Booth tried to hold her hand and Bones snatched it away.

"I'm sorry Bones. I…" Bones cut him off with her hand.

"No Booth. I made a commitment to our family when I asked you to marry me, and then again when I left Maluku to move here with you. Do you not think that I meant it?" Booth weighed his words carefully.

"I know you meant it at the time, but Bones, you have always ran. After my surgery, I needed you and you took off for Guatemala. After my funeral, you shut down on me emotionally, which is the same as running. I'm trying here, I want to believe you but sometimes it feels like the other shoe is getting ready to drop. I wish it didn't." Bones stood and put the laundry basket back on her hip.

"I ran from my feelings for you. That night at your apartment I quit running away from you and ran toward you. I don't know what else I could do to prove it to you Booth. I'm here to stay." Bones marched away from the living room and began to shove clothing in their drawers, her temper growing with every mutter under her breath.

Booth rubbed his tired eyes and waited for his wife to cool down a moment before going to her. He had really blundered. Bones was exhausted, uncomfortable and worried enough about becoming a mother and he had just dumped his burdens on her shoulders, he felt like the first class heel that he was. He took a deep breath and rose to his feet. It was time to do what a man does and apologize until she forgave him.

"Bones." He said as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, watching her throw his silly socks and underwear in the drawers. "Bones, stop. Look at me." Bones stopped in her tracks, willing herself not to show him her tears. Instead, she lowered her head and stared at his bare feet. Booth stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders trying to pull her into a hug. Bones stepped backwards and shook her head no. Booth's hands went into his pockets. "I shouldn't have said all of that Bones. I know that you love me. I know that you love our daughter." Bones refused to look at him.

"Then why do you think that I will leave?" It came out as a near whisper. The hurt in her voice was plain. Booth sighed heavily.

"Maybe because this is too perfect. This life here, this isn't you and me. What's going to happen when we leave our bubble and go back? What if…" Bones breath caught.

"What if what Booth?"

"What if our bubble bursts and you find that I'm not enough. Alright?" Bones let an incredulous laugh escape.

"What if you're not enough? Booth you are everything. This baby is everything. But what if I'm not enough? What if I'm a horrible parent and leave our daughter just like my mom did me? What if you decide you need someone who understands pop culture, or blonde hair and a perfect figure like that reporter? Do you think that you are the only one with fears Booth? Look who you are talking to. My fears led us to almost being separated for a year. I put my whole life on hold just to be with you in spite of all of that and you still think that I will leave? That I would hurt you that way?" Bones expression exposed her pain. Booth stood astonished, he had spoken without thought or regard to her feelings and that had caused her pain.

"I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. I'm sorry and I overreacted, and I will never ever leave you." He repeated, taking small steps toward her. Just as he was within arm's reach, she stepped back again.

"Are my fears any less legitimate than yours?" Booth stepped to her again but Bones didn't step away, but she didn't accept his embrace either. He enveloped her into a tight hug, but her arms hung limp to her sides.

"Of course not Bones. I just let mine get to me. I saw that letter and I thought that maybe you aren't happy with our life and that you needed to get away. I'm so sorry." He touched her lips against her temple. Bones wanted to give in, to forgive him. "Come on Bones. Please?" He asked.

"Booth, you hurt me. If you want to know something, just ask, don't…don't decide conclusively until you speak with me." Slowly her arms curled around his waist and he knew that she was on the road to forgiveness. He held her even tighter.

* * *

_Please review_


	29. Chapter 29

_Here's a quickie…_

* * *

The next morning, Bones woke with Booth spooned close against her and his morning wood snuggled against her behind. Their argument the night before had ended peacefully, but Bones wasn't convinced that they had sealed the deal. Angela had always told her that the best part of an argument was make- up sex. As a scientist, she thought the opportunity to test that theory was too good to resist, so she shifted her hips and pressed against him, showing her interest. The movement woke her husband and she felt his fingers slowly slide along the length of her arm, leaving tiny goose bumps in their trail.

"Good morning Bones." He said as his lips touched that special place behind her ear. She sighed and moved her hand to his thigh, encouraging his ministrations. His hips shifted and his hand moved from her arm to her sensitive breast causing a low moan to rumble from Bones' lips as his thumb caressed her sensitive nipple. Booth continued to tease her with soft licks from his tongue along the curve of her neck, his teeth occasionally nipping her ear, his breath hot against her skin. Bones arched against him, silently asking him. His hand moved to her thigh and his fingers left a fiery trail to her center. Her pulse accelerated and her breathing shallow as she moved one leg behind his, opening for him, welcoming him. He continued to tease with his fingers and his mouth until she was consumed with need.

"Please Booth." He pumped his hips against her, holding her tight against him.

"Shh…just relax baby. Let me take care of you." He whispered hotly against her ear, his hot breath leaving goose bumps on her flesh. Booth's fingers traveled to the cleft between her legs where her sex was swollen and begging for his touch. He slowly stroked the nub and Bones' hips arched against his hand, seeking more and wanting release. Booth nipped her shoulder and soothed it with the stroke of his tongue, enjoying the mewling noises coming from his wife as the pressure built within her.

"Come on baby. Let go for me." He urged in a whisper against her cheek and her hips ground on his hand. He continued to work alternating between thrusting his fingers inside of her and stroking her clit until he felt her body stiffen and then explode, covering his fingers in her sticky honey. Then he moved his hips forward allowing the tip of his shaft to hover at her entrance. Bones moved against him.

"Boooth. I need you inside me. Please." Bones voice was raw with need and Booth couldn't deny either of them for a minute more. He thrust slowly, letting her take him an inch at a time, until she couldn't take it any longer and pushed backwards, taking as much of him in as possible. An involuntary shiver coursed through her as he set a slow and steady pace, kneading her breast with his palm and kissing as much of her hot skin as he could reach. Bones hand anchored along the smooth contours of his butt as she clung to him, desperate for the relief that only he could offer. She felt the familiar tingle begin in her stomach and move through her body. She slammed her body against his and cried out as her climax washed over her. Booth's thrusts became more urgent as he felt her walls clench around him, milking him, and he hugged her to him as his own orgasm exploded. Neither moved for several long moments and they clung together, relishing in the afterglow. Finally, Booth kissed Bones' neck again as her hand found its way to his hair.

"I love you Bones." He whispered as he held her tightly against him. Bones' sigh was happy and content. Even at her current advanced stage of pregnancy, making love with Booth was extraordinary.

"I love you too Booth." He chuckled against her ear. He laid his hand protectively over her swollen abdomen and was rewarded by a hard kick from his daughter, causing both of them to laugh.

"Do you think she knows what we just did?" Booth had to ask.

"Of course not Booth, don't be ridiculous. While she can hear the tones in our voices, she doesn't understand what we are saying. Or doing." Bones gave Booth that look that always set his loins on fire. Satisfied with the darkening shade of Booth's eyes, Bones continued. "I think that experiment was a success." Curious, Booth's eyebrow gave a questioning arch.

"Uh…what experiment Bones?" Booth rolled to his back and scooted up against the headboard and Bones turned to face him, her hand resting on his stomach.

"Angela once told me that you couldn't really end an argument without makeup sex." Booth coughed.

"Is that what that was? Makeup sex?" Bones' fingers walked down his belly settling just above his pelvis.

"Booth, I think that Angela may be correct. In fact, I may just pick a fight so that we can makeup." Booth bent forward and dropped a kiss on top of his wife's head.

"We don't need to fight to make love Bones." She curled around him as much as she could and placed a kiss on his well-defined chest.

"I was just teasing you Booth. I love making love with you."

"Just teasing me huh? I'll show you teasing." Booth began to tickle Bones ribs and she squirmed trying to get away from him, laughing.

"Stop it. Booth." He scooted down in the bed beside her and continued to tease her until it became more of a caress. Bones' breath hitched and Booth kissed her until they were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone. Booth handed Bones her phone but continued kissing her neck, leaving Bones wanting.

"Brennan." She answered just a little breathless.

"Did I interrupt something Bren?" Bones sat straight up, pushing Booth away from her. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins had impeccable timing and a six sense about sex.

"Angela, this is a surprise. You are rarely up so early." Bones glanced at the clock and was surprised to find that it was very late. Late enough that Booth was going to be late for work. She nudged him and pointed to the clock. He took one look and jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Their next round would have to wait.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Jack's alarm woke me and I knew you would be up. You were up weren't you?" Bones pulled the sheet up and tucked it around her.

"Yes, but not out of bed. Now, I take it that there is a point to this phone call?" Bones could almost see her best friend's eyes roll.

"I'm coming to stay with you until the baby's born."

"Ange, you can't spend the entire month of February with me. What about Hodgins? The baby hasn't shifted and I'm not due for four weeks." Bones held the phone to her ear and shook her head in exasperation. Angela was determined to be with her when the baby arrived.

"Come on Bren. I'll be there tomorrow night. My best friend is having a baby and I'm not going to miss it and Jack understands why I want to be there for you. He'll come visit on the weekends and he's volunteered to bring Parker with him." Bones knew there was no reasoning with the woman.

"Fine. But I can't promise you that it will happen anytime soon. The doctor said that I'm not dilated and mucosal plug is still intact." Angela gave a slight laugh over the line.

"Good. I love you Sweetie. I can't wait to see you. I've missed my best friend." Bones shifted on the sofa after a hard kick from her daughter.

"I've missed you too Ange. I guess that I will see you tomorrow then."

"I should be there by three. Now, go tell Studly that he's going to have company." Bones hit the end button on the phone when their conversation was finished. She tossed it on the cushion beside her and laid her head back. There was so much left to do before Angela arrived. She closed her eyes for a moment and then heaved herself off of the bed, intent on changing the sheets in the guest room and running the vacuum. But first, she had to tell Booth about Angela.

_Please review _


	30. Chapter 30

_I love my reviewers :) thanks for reading…_

* * *

Bones answered the knock on her door to find Angela waiting with open arms and several pieces of luggage. Bones let Angela hug her for a moment and moved aside so her best friend could enter the house. Booth had been glad that Angela was coming for a visit, but not so thrilled that she intended to stay the month. Bones while happy to see her friend wasn't so sure about the lengthy visit either.

"Sweetie, you are so…wow…look at you." Bones looked down at her large belly and frowned. She looked and felt like a beached whale.

"I'm huge. I know." Bones said as she moved past Angela and sat on the sofa. Angela followed and sat beside her.

"You are beautiful. I'd say that man of yours thinks so too. Wow. I can't wait until I can hold my Godchild." Bones propped her socked feet on the coffee table. Most days she avoided shoes as much as possible. None of them seemed to fit right.

"I can't wait either. This has been such an amazing time for me. A year ago, I never could have imagined that Booth and I would be married and waiting for our daughter to arrive." Bones shifted on the sofa and put one foot beneath her as she turned to face her friend.

"Speaking of babies. How are you?" Angela mouth curved into the smile that had been shared by expectant mothers since the dawn of time.

"Nervous, excited, and sick most of the time." Bones laughed, sometimes there were things that still made her ill, but at least her morning sickness hadn't been severe.

"How's Jack?" It was Angela's turn to laugh.

"He's terrific, he fixes me breakfast, holds my hair while I puke, and makes sure that I'm not climbing on ladders and such."

"Being overprotective of their mates and progeny is a normal thing for expectant fathers. I think that it is their way of sharing the pregnancy."

"Sure, but come on, if Hodgins is bad I can't imagine how bad Booth has been. I mean he is the king of over protectiveness." Bones nodded.

"Yes, I've had to remind him many times that I am expecting a child, not ill, but it is nice too. I had forgotten how it felt to feel safe and protected." Bones hand moved to touch the medal around her neck. She had never taken it off since her return from Maluku and Booth had never asked. It had been her beacon when she needed to feel close to him. She supposed that she would always wear it as a symbol of that time where they had almost lost it all in the crash.

"So, what did Booth say when you told him that I was staying for the month?" Angela was really curious about that, she had invited herself into their bubble and she kind of figured that Booth wasn't completely happy about it.

"Well, he has maneuvers a few days next week, so he's happy that you will be here while he is gone. His worst fear is something will happen and he can't get to me, even though he will only be a few miles away." Bones said with a roll of her eyes.

"I take it he's not so thrilled about the whole month?" Angela asked, trying to pry the truth out of her best friend.

"He's glad that you are here, and I'm glad you're here to keep me company." Angela leaned forward and squeezed her hand.

"So, I was thinking, we need to have a girl's day, shopping, spa, the works." Bones straightened her legs in front of her.

"That does sound nice. We can do that while Booth is gone, but for now, how about a tour of the base?" Angela stood and reached out her hand to help Bones from the sofa and yawned.

"Bren, really, I'd just love to take a nap if that's okay?" Bones answered with her own yawn. She was exhausted because of the late term of her pregnancy and she understood that Angela was exhausted from her early stage. A nap sounded like a perfectly great idea.

Booth walked in his house that evening to the sounds of the stereo blasting and the scent of eggplant lasagna filled his nostrils. He could hear the girlish laughter echoing from the kitchen.

"Ladies. It smells delicious in here, you have been busy." Booth said as he bent to kiss his wife hello. Bones kissed him back and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Studly, give me a hug." Angela outstretched her arms and Booth hugged her tightly. He pulled back and admired her small baby bump.

"How's the little bug guy?" Booth asked with a pointed look. Angela laughed and patted her belly.

"Good. Real good." Booth laughed, Hodgins had already called him three times to make sure that he was watching over Angela, and people thought he was over protective.

"I'm glad you're here, I will be gone for a few days, so this is perfect timing. You can keep an eye on Bones for me." Bones rolled her eyes and gave her husband a warning look.

"I don't need a babysitter Booth." Booth came behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"I know babe, but I won't have to worry." Bones covered his hand with hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"You will be close by if there is an emergency." Booth stepped to the refrigerator and opened a bottle of beer.

"Yeah, but this is better." He kissed her cheek and went to take a shower.

Angela watched the couple with fascination. There was so much about them that was different but so much was the same. They still had conversations without saying a word and Bones still lit up every time Booth walked into the room. Even their bickering was normal. It was as she had said it would always be. They had been in a relationship for far much longer than either would willingly admit.

"I don't know if it's the hormones or if I'm just missing Jack already, but Booth looks hot in those ACU's. There is something about a man in uniform." Angela said as a wistful sigh. Bones leaned on the kitchen island, her mind already drifting to what was beneath his uniform.

"Oh, it's the hormones, but Booth is very hot." Angela laughed. She had never heard her best friend describe anyone with that kind of description. "But it's mostly the hormones."

"I've always heard that the second trimester can make a woman crazy." Angela said and she was surprised by the smile that covered Bones face.

"Booth was quite surprised by that." Angela laughed. "Believe me Ange, its bad. You're going to want Jack nearby." Bones said as she took the salad from the refrigerator.

"I know, but I just need to be here with you too. Besides, I just spent seven months with my husband in the most romantic city in the world." Angela followed Bones to the table carrying the eggplant lasagna.

Booth stepped into the room wearing a gray Army t-shirt that only accentuated his muscular shape and a pair of track pants. Angela stared for a moment, worrying about the truth of her best friend's words. A snap of fingers in front of her face brought her back into the conversation. Bones gave her a knowing look and a smug smile. Booth watched they by play with curiosity but didn't dare respond. He had seen the look in Angela's eyes and he recognized the hormonal issue. Maybe Angela overstaying her welcome wouldn't be an issue.

* * *

_Please review_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thanks for still reading and to everyone who reviews…_

* * *

Bones stood in her bathrobe wrapped in Booth's arms by the front door. He would be gone for four days on maneuvers and she didn't want him to go. The longest they had been apart since her arrival in Georgia had been overnight. It promised to be a long few days but she had to hold firm. If her husband sensed that she was leery of him leaving, he would go into overprotective mode and find a way to stay with her instead of doing his job. Even though his stint in the Army was short, he was still in the Army, and she wouldn't let him get into trouble.

"Booth, you have to go, you are going to be late." Bones placed her hands on his chest, holding him away from her. Booth bent to kiss her again.

"I know. Just be careful while I'm gone. Call me if you need me, or better yet, call my office and they can get me on the radio." Bones took a step back but remained close enough to straighten his collar on his uniform and pat his chest.

"Booth, go to work. Angela is here to babysit. Christine and I will be fine." Booth's hand cradled her belly before bending to kiss the place where their daughter rested. "Booth your men are waiting for you." Booth pulled her into his arms again and she held him to her for a moment before granting him one last kiss. He touched his forehead to hers and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Just be careful Bones." She kissed him one last time and pulled away, taking two steps back.

"I will. I love you and we will all be intact when you return home." Booth gave her one last hard look and turned to walk out the door.

Hearing the door close, Angela made her way to the living room. She had overheard part of their goodbye and had left them alone, offering them their privacy. Somehow, she was still surprised with their easy affection. Bones turned to face Angela, wiping away a small tear with the back of her hand.

"Oh Bren, he'll be back soon." Bones gave Angela a weak smile.

"I know, it's just hormones, I'm sure." From her friends tone, Angela knew that it was time to change the subject.

"So, our spa appointment is at one. That gives us plenty of time for some shopping and a long lunch." Bones nodded and moved past Angela.

"We can go as soon as I dress, if I can find shoes." She muttered to herself as she waddled down the hall to her bedroom.

The pair spent their morning at baby stores buying last minute Bones needed for the nursery and they had managed to find a few things that Angela couldn't live without. They rounded their morning excursion with a leisurely lunch at a nice vegetarian restaurant off post. Angela had been dying to ask her best friend about that night for months and now was the perfect opportunity. When she had tried before, she had gotten generalities. Now, she wanted details, every last dirty one of them.

"Bren, you never did tell me what exactly happened that made you go see Studly that night." Bones pretended she didn't understand.

"I've seen Booth on a number of nights, you'll have to be more specific." Angela rolled her eyes and wished she could have a glass of wine.

"That night after I left you at your apartment. I left at midnight but you said it was four a.m. before you arrived at Booth's apartment. What happened? What made you go to him?" Angela was genuinely curious. They had been denying the thing between them for years, and they had almost been there, but something must have happened that had caused them to part.

"Oh, that night." Bones took a sip of her tea, trying to decide what details to offer and which ones to keep just between she and Booth.

"Yes that night. No, you know what? Go back before then, something happened between the two of you. That's why you took the Maluku project and why Booth re-enlisted. I know something happened and you started to tell me about it that night. So spill." Angela relaxed in her seat, waiting for an honest answer.

"You are right. Something did happen the night we talked to Sweets about his book. His book concluded by stating that Booth and I were in love with each other and that we were afraid of losing our partnership if we admitted our feelings to one another."

"Yeah, and? His book was right, so what happened." Bones sighed knowing that Angela wouldn't be satisfied until she knew everything.

"Sweets challenged Booth to break the stalemate between us, and he did outside the Hoover after our meeting. He told me that he wanted us to give our relationship a shot, that he had known since we had first met and that he wanted thirty, forty, or fifty years with me." Angela arched her eyebrows surprised at Booth's willingness to change the dynamic of their hugely successful partnership.

"So he admitted that he loved you, Bren that's so sweet. It took a lot of courage for him to do that." Bones shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to rehash the rest of the story but knowing she had too.

"First, he didn't tell me that he loved me and second, I turned him down. I didn't think that I could give our relationship a shot. He was too important to me to lose and if it failed then I would lose him and our partnership." Angela patted Bones' hand.

"Sweetie, you were afraid, and Booth did tell you that he loved you, maybe not with the actual words, but if a man says something like that, then he loves you." Bones smiled and touched the charm around her neck.

"I was afraid. It took months for me for me to figure it out. I thought that I needed to get away to gather perspective, but I figured it out that night while we were talking and after you left, I knew I had to do something about it. That night you told me that the universe has everything in twos. Male, female, light, dark, up and down. You reminded me of Aristophanes and the theory that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and one face with two sides. Soul mates." Angela smiled remembering how philosophical she could be after a couple glasses of wine.

"I remember. So you decided that Booth was your soul mate and you went to him? That is so sweet." Bones shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous Ange. An ancient theory about the origins of humans being ripped apart and frantically searching for their other half is completely irrational. However, I did realize that Booth had admitted that he loved me, even if he didn't use the words and more importantly, that I loved him. That Booth was the light to my dark, so I went to him." Angela scooted closer to Bones' so that she wouldn't miss the next part.

"Go on Bren. Tell me the rest." Bones blushed. She always been bold, there was no way to achieve her level of success without boldness, but that had been the time that she had laid everything on the line.

"He was asleep so I opened his door with my key and woke him. I asked him if he loved me and he said yes, did I want him to prove it to me." Bones' fanned her face with the napkin, brushing the hotness she felt off as a hot flash, even when she knew otherwise. "And, he did. I told him that I loved him and I asked him to marry me before we left so that if anything happened we could be there for each other, and because I wanted that thirty, forty or fifty years with him. I told him that I wanted everything with him. Something changed inside me that night Ange and I haven't been the same since, I hope that I never will be."

"I don't know what to say Bren. That took a lot of courage to go to him like that. I'm so proud of you. Now, tell me what you guys have planned when you return to D.C. are you going to live at your place?" That was a common fear that both Booth and Bones shared. What would happen when they returned? It wasn't something that they allowed themselves to think about too much.

"Yes, at least until we can find a home that we can agree on. Booth wants something called a man cave and I need an office, and it has to be at least three bedrooms." Bones took a bite of her sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. While they were in Georgia, money wasn't an issue between them. She feared it would be once they were back to their regular lives.

"Just find a place that you love together. It's what Jack and I did. Have you heard about your partnership?" Angela had to ask, their partnership had defined them for so long, it would be sad if they lost it.

"That remains to be seen, however, Booth and I have discussed it and while we would rather work with each other, it isn't as important as it once was. We have each other and our family, that's all that matters." Angela wiped a tear from her eye, how much difference a year could make.

* * *

Two days into maneuvers, Booth observed from the sidelines as his men ran through the battle drills. The exercises consisted of several points including live fire exercises. The soldiers' training was extensive and it would prepare them for any possible scenario during their deployment.

The sights and sounds of the drills added to the drama and the realism of the experience. There were choppers flying low and gunfire in the background. The goal of the exercise was to apprehend a group of insurgents from a house under extreme conditions. His role was supervisory at this point and it gave him a sense of satisfaction to see all of his lessons being implemented in the field. Booth was an experienced soldier with an eerie six sense. He had taught each of his men how it felt to be in someone's cross-hairs and he had repeated the lessons until everyone understood how important it was not to ignore the tingling on the back of their neck. Humans were instinctual creatures who could sense danger, if they didn't ignore what their bodies were telling them.

"Sergeant Major, they have the insurgents trapped inside the building, they are requesting permission to enter." Booth nodded to the Sergeant, his mind on the mock battle.

"Proceed with caution. The doors and windows may be armed with explosives." The Sergeant gave the order and chaos ensued. The explosion was mild, little more than a cherry bomb, but it was enough to startle a young Private. Boot didn't see the Private's reaction until it was too late to prevent the shot that rang out and knocked him to the ground. He could hear the urgency in the voices of the men as they called for a medic and his last thought was of Bones and his children before everything faded to black.

_Please review _


	32. Chapter 32

_A nice long chapter…Thanks for reading and I love your feedback and reviews, you all make it easy to keep writing._

* * *

Bones and Angela were hanging a mobile over the crib in the nursery. In the few days since Angela's arrival, they had managed to organize the nursery and had made plans to set up Bones' spare bedroom in her apartment in D.C. Everything was in its place and the women stood near the doorway admiring their progress. The crib boasted a new mobile and layette set in contrasting colors. Bones refused to go all pink, claiming that colors designated gender roles in society. She had, however, allowed a combination of blacks and whites that were supposed to help a newborn's cognitive development.

"It looks great Bren. You are going to rock as a mom." Bones studied the room and smiled. There was a changing table, a crib, stacks of diapers and wipes. She had purchased a wooden rocker and a small blanket hung on its back. The baby monitor lay on the dresser beside the crib and was waiting for use. Everything was perfect and all she needed was Christine to complete it. For the first time in weeks, Bones felt in control.

"Do you really think so?"

"Oh yeah. Look at what you've created here. This room is non-traditional and fantastic. It would help if you were to tell me the baby's name. I could put it in a painting and hang it over the crib." Bones shook her head and placed her hand on her belly where her daughter's foot pressed against her.

"Nice try Angela, but Booth and I agreed that no one would know her name until she's born." Bones had a specific reason why she didn't want to tell Angela her daughter's name.

"Fine. I won't tell you what the sex of bug baby is then either." Bones laughed and gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Of course you will. You can't keep a secret." Angela huffed, knowing that she was right. She had never been able to keep a secret.

"Bren, what if I have a little girl who likes bugs? What am I supposed to do with that?" Bones took the onsies out of the shopping bag and placed them in a dresser drawer.

"You will love her and teach her how to draw bugs. But what if she doesn't like bugs but loves slime?" Bones snorted at her attempt at humor and Angela's open mouthed expression.

"Okay smartie, what if your daughter hates dead things and guns?" It was Angela's turn to laugh at Bones' horrified expression.

"You know what Angela. I don't care if she loves art, music, bones, guns or bugs and slime. I can't wait to meet her and find what kind of person she will be. Whatever she loves, I will support her and encourage her." Angela couldn't help but agree as she placed her hand on her baby bump. It didn't matter if their children didn't like the same things they did. They would love them anyway.

The duo had just entered the kitchen when the house phone rang. It was unusual since most people who called the Booths used their cells. There was only one reason for it to ring when Booth was on maneuvers. Bones felt the blood rush from her face and her heart pound as she reached the receiver with a shaking hand.

"Sergeant Major Booth's residence." She answered with dread in her voice.

Angela had noticed the change in Bones demeanor as the phone rang. Her face had paled and her voice was strained as she answered. It didn't take a genius to understand that it meant bad news.

"Yes, this is Temperance Booth. Yes, I understand. I will be right there." Bones hung up the phone and began to frantically search for her shoes, purse and military ID.

"Bren, what's happened?" Angela slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse to make sure she had her ID and helped Bones find her shoes.

"Booth was injured during the field exercises. He's at the hospital on post. We have to go now." Angela grabbed both of their coats from the closet and helped Bones into hers. They were out the door and in the car in a flash, with Angela behind the wheel the ten minute trip would only take five.

* * *

After stopping at the gate to get Angela's pass, the pair raced to the emergency room at Martin Army Community Hospital. Bones stormed to the nurses' station and demanded to see her husband.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Booth, but he is with the doctor at the moment. He will be out to speak with you as soon as possible. Please take a seat." Bones gave the woman a lethal look that Angela recognized from the other times that Booth had been injured. She knew that her best friend would go ballistic at any second and quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation.

"Ange, I've got to see him. I need to know what happened to him." Angela put her arm around Bones shoulders and guided her to a vacant seat.

"They didn't tell you anything on the phone?" Bones shook her head, fighting back tears.

"They just said that he had been injured and was being brought here." Angela pulled Bones into a hug and waited for news.

Bones jumped from Angela as a man in scrubs approached them. They both stood as they waited for the doctor to speak.

"Mrs. Booth?" He asked and continued at Bones' nod. "I'm Doctor Benson the attending here. Your husband was hit by ricochet during live fire exercises." All of the blood drained from Bones' face and her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. She grasped the back of the chair in order to remain standing. Angela immediately put her arm around her waist to offer both physical and emotional support.

"How? Where is he? I need to see him." The doctor raised his hand to stop her before she continued.

"I'll take you back in just a moment. It grazed the back of his skull just below the helmet line. It only took a few stitches, however, he was knocked out when he fell to the ground and he hasn't come round yet, and that is causing us some concern." Angela gave Bones a worried glance. Bones felt faint, but forced herself to hold it together until she could see her husband.

"Doctor, he had a benign tumor removed from that region nearly two years ago and spent several days in coma because of a reaction to the anesthesia. Could that be causing some kind of complication?" The doctor's look was pensive as he considered the possibilities.

"There is always the possibility that his lack of consciousness could be a result of a lingering issue. However, I am confident that it is merely a concussion. As a precaution, I will have our neurologist see him." Bones panic calmed just enough for her to decide what the next course of action would be.

"I will need copies of his records to send his neurologist so that we may schedule a follow-up." The doctor's lips thinned into a tight smile.

"Mrs. Booth, the military will forward the necessary documentation to his neurologist, but I will not be able to give you the records without the proper military clearance. It is my understanding that the events of this afternoon will be classified." Angela felt her friend stiffen and tried to psychically calm the woman before she blew up. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the eruption.

"Doctor Benson, rest assured that I have whatever clearance is necessary to view my husband's records. I must insist that before we leave here that they be in my possession. It isn't that don't trust the Army, but it is the Army and I want all of the evidence available for his doctor to decide if he needs further treatment. Now, take me to my husband please." The doctor paled from the verbal assault the Sergeant Major's wife had hurled at him.

"Certainly Mrs. Booth, if you will follow me. Also, I will need approval from the powers that be regarding his records." Both women fell in step behind the doctor.

"You will have it within the hour." Bones promised. She was relieved that Booth had just suffered from a graze, but she worried because he was still unconscious. They walked to the door of his room and she rushed forward taking stock of his injuries as she grabbed his hand. Angela stayed behind, giving them privacy, but staying close enough to offer assistance if she thought Bones needed it.

"Booth, how did you manage to do this to yourself?" Bones asked as she brought his hand to her face and held it against her cheek. "I'm really scared Booth. You need to wake up so I can yell at you." Booth remained motionless and Angela brought Bones a chair and forced her to sit. Bones gave her an annoyed look but complied and took out her phone to call her old friend General Stark. After a very brief discussion she quietly ended the call. Her eyes never left Booth's sleeping form.

"Bren, I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be right outside if you need me." Bones nodded distractedly, her attention focused solely on her husband. She glanced at all of the monitors and was pleased to see that all of his vitals were good, but she couldn't help but remember the last time she sat by his sick bed, worried that she would never get the opportunity to tell him how she felt. Her heart had broken when he had awoken and he couldn't separate her from the woman in his dream. The woman she had created by the story she had told. Now, that dream had become the reality and it was still a shock to her every day. She no longer feared those emotions, but chose to embrace them. Bones touched his face and traced his cheek bone as she had done so many times since the time they had begun sharing a bed.

"Booth, you have got to quit scaring me this way." She cooed and was rewarded by a slight squeeze of his hand. She called to Angela who grabbed the doctor who had been standing with her outside.

"Thank God." Angela announced as she walked into the room.

Booth came to with a pounding headache. He moved his hand to touch the place that hurt the most and felt the heavy padding covering the area. His confusion was clear as he realized that he was in a hospital bed.

"Sergeant Major Booth. Glad you could join us." Booth turned his head slightly, wincing from the action, to see a doctor standing beside his bed holding a light in his hand. "I just need to check your eyes for a concussion. You are one lucky soldier." The doctor flashed the light in each of Booth's eyes a couple of times. Satisfied he stepped back and looked at the man's worried wife.

"I see evidence of a slight concussion, but I'm still worried that he was out for so long. We'll keep him here overnight so I can monitor him, but otherwise, I'd say he was very lucky that it just grazed him and wasn't a direct hit. I'll have his records in your hands within the hour." Bones nodded, worried tears pooling in her eyes.

"Thank you Doctor." He took her hand and gave it a small shake before leaving the room. Bones and Angela both stepped to Booth's bedside.

"What happened?" He asked in a parched whisper. Bones poured a cup of water, put a straw in place and held it while he took a sip.

"Ricochet from gunfire creased the back of your head. You were unconscious for several hours but your injury wasn't serious enough for you to lose consciousness. We will be consulting your neurologist." Booth cast Angela a look and she confirmed Bones statement.

"The mini-blast. The last thing I remember is the mini-blast in the window. I need to speak with Sergeant Barnes." Booth insisted as he heard a knock on the door frame.

* * *

"Joe." Booth said surprised.

"Will I do?" The soldier with a thick Texan draw asked.

"Yeah, you'll do. Joe, this is my wife Temperance and Angela Montenegro-Hodgins." Booth made the introductions and closed his eyes for a moment as a pain shot through his skull. Bones frowned but didn't say anything, instead turning her attention to Joe Johnson.

"Angela, Joe is a Master Sergeant." Booth said as Angela took the soldier's outstretched hand.

"Ma'am it's nice to meet you." He turned to Bones and gave her a smile. "A pleasure to meet you at last Mrs. Booth. I'm afraid that I've been in theater and haven't had the opportunity before now." Bones returned his smile, liking him immediately.

"So Joe, fill me in." Booth asked, needing to know the details.

"PFC Henderson's gun fired accidentally as the window explosion occurred. He claims that he was startled by the blast and that his finger hit the trigger. As of now, he has been expelled from the Ranger school and has returned to his unit for retraining." Booth was furious. It was the first live fire mission for his current class but he should have picked up on the kid's nervousness before. Not just anyone could be a Ranger. They were elite and generally the weak were scrubbed long before they reached the field. It was his own mistake that had put him in the hospital.

Bones watched her husband carefully and she knew the exact moment that Booth assumed blame for the entire incident. It was his class and his student following his instructions. She placed her hand on his arm trying to calm him. She was also surprised that she wasn't the only one who picked up on Booth's guilt complex.

"Look Booth. You couldn't have known that the kid would freak like that. There is a big difference between the mock drills and live fire. You know that." Joe held Booth's gaze for so long that Bones and Angela wondered what the two were really saying to each other. Finally, Booth agreed and released the breath that he held.

"Thanks Joe." Booth turned to his wife. "So Bones, when are you going to spring me?" Bones' frowned again.

"Tomorrow, if the doctor says it's okay." Booth groaned like a petulant child. The Master Sergeant laughed at Booth's actions.

"Listen to your wife man. I've gotta run. I just wanted to let you know what had been done. I'll see you down the road." Booth slowly nodded. Bones rose from her seat and followed Joe out of the room.

"Master Sergeant, thank you for calling me and for arranging for Angela's pass to be ready at the gate." Master Sergeant Johnson twisted his cap in his hands.

"It was nothing ma'am. The Sergeant Major got me out of quite a pickle when I was a green PFC. A phone call to the man's wife is nothing in comparison. I was happy to do it." Bones studied the soldier and judged him to be a couple of years younger than Booth. It took just a moment to figure out just what the pickle had been.

"You were taken with Booth." She stated simply. The soldier stood straighter, not expecting the turn in their conversation.

"He told you about that?" Bones shrugged her shoulders.

"He didn't have to. I've seen his x-rays. I know what happened." The Master Sergeant glanced around nervously and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes ma'am. He took those beatings for me. I owe that man my life. It's because of him that I made the Army my career and if there is anything, and I mean anything I can ever do for him, you call me straight up." Bones nodded and extended her hand.

"That's a deal, and thank you again for your help today." The soldier gave her one last crooked grin and turned to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Bones stepped back inside the room and answered the question in Booth's eyes with a shrug.

"Your friend Joe is the one who called me and readied Angela's pass at the gate. I wanted to thank him. He seems like a good man." Booth gave a smile full of pride.

"He is. Now, would you please tell the nurse that I need pudding?" He asked hopefully earning a laugh from both her and Angela. Bones leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead and Angela volunteered to search for pudding, leaving them alone.

"Don't ever do that again Booth." Booth grabbed her hand and held it tight knowing that once again he had narrowly escaped with his life. He wondered how many more chances he would get.

"I'll try not to baby. I'm sorry I worried you. Are you okay?" Bones nodded and touched her forehead against his. He held her face close with the palm of his hand.

"I am now Booth. I am now." Booth moved his lips to hers to reassure her that he was alive and that he wasn't leaving her.

_Please review_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for reading, all of your feedback and encouragement. I had never planned to carry this story this far, but you have all made it worth it. Now…on with the story…._

* * *

Bones sat anxiously next to Booth's hospital bed as the neurologist studied the results from the CT scan she had insisted on. If her husband had been any other patient, she may have taken the doctor's advice and watched him closely for a few days to make sure that he wasn't exhibiting strange symptoms, but Booth wasn't an average patient. The tumor that had been removed from his brain had changed everything. Bones had lost her temper with not only the attending but also the neurologist. Finally, both doctors gave into her demands, fearing that she may go into labor, or experience something worse if they didn't. Bones wasn't embarrassed by her outburst, it had gotten results. Long ago she had decided to fight for what she felt was right and she would fight for Booth. He had gotten the CT, and together they waited for the results, terrified but drawing strength from one another. Booth's expression resembled a scared little boy as he waited for the doctor's explanation. If his tumor came back, it would mean that his career in both the Army and the FBI could be over. Bones took his hand and squeezed it, offering her silent support as the doctor pointed to the images on the screen.

"Sergeant Major, I have sent a copy of this to your neurologist for a second opinion, as per your wife's request, but I have to say that I don't see any evidence of a tumor. There is a mild staining that may have been a tiny hematoma in one of the smaller capillaries but I don't see any evidence to suggest that there is still danger." Bones cringed. Had one ruptured in one of the veins, Booth may have not survived it. Once again, he had been incredibly lucky. "It was very small and probably developed after your tumor was removed. When the ricochet hit you, the impact jarred your brain just enough to pop it, that's why you lost consciousness. I don't expect there to be any other incidents such as this. It's my opinion that you may resume your duties after the weekend. Once again Sergeant Major, you are a very lucky man." The doctor handed Bones her copy of the CD as he had been instructed by the Post Commander and bid both of them farewell. Bones remained silent as the neurologist left the room and then turned to Booth who wore a lopsided grin with his track pants and white hospital gown.

"See Bones, I told you there wasn't anything to worry about. You got upset for nothing." Bones stood and stretched her tired back.

"No Booth, it wasn't for nothing. But I'm glad that you are okay." Bones gave him a slight smile. "I don't think you realize just how lucky you were Booth. Many people die every year from that type of event." Booth paled slightly, but he wouldn't allow his newest brush with death bring him down.

"Bones, it doesn't matter, okay? I mean, I know that you understood exactly what the doctor said and what it all means, but to me, it just means that I'm okay now and I can go back to work and look forward to the important things such as our daughter's birth. My question is, are you okay?" Her smile didn't disguise the worry in her eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm relieved, but I will still be speaking with your neurologist. Something like this should not have happened. I just…I just don't want anything to happen to you, to our family. You are our center Booth, mine, Parker's and Christine's." Booth started to say something but was interrupted when Angela walked into the room followed by Jack Hodgins.

"G-man, how are you doing?" Jack asked as he strode into the room pausing to smile at Bones.

"Wow, Angie wasn't lying. You look like you're ready to explode Dr. B." Jack shook Booth's free hand and leaned against the bed. Booth sent Bones and anxious look, expecting a snarky retort. Instead, she patted her large belly and laughed, surprising Booth with her reaction.

"I feel that way too, Jack. What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until tomorrow night." Jack shrugged as Bones returned to the seat next to the hospital bed.

"I came to rescue you from my wife for the weekend. I've rented us a suite and we are going to spend the whole weekend just relaxing." Angela's expression was predatory as she studied her husband and it reminded Booth of the hormonal fluctuations from Bones' second trimester. He hoped that Jack was in good shape and had been taking his vitamins because the bug guy wouldn't be getting any rest over the weekend. He grinned at Bones who shook her head before she gave Angela a look that said 'I told you so', making the artist laugh.

"Sounds fun, maybe me and Bones will do something like that after the baby is born." Booth winked at Bones and was rewarded with a small blush on her cheeks.

"So, the doctor said that Booth could leave as soon as his paperwork is complete, then we are going home to relax. I want to keep a close eye on him just in case." Bones leaned back in her chair and gave a weary sigh. She was exhausted and every muscle in her body hurt.

The dark circles outlining his wife's eyes worried Booth. He and Angela had insisted that she go home the night before but Bones had refused. Instead, she had spent the night in the uncomfortable chair and the staff at the hospital had been too afraid of her to argue. They should have pushed harder for her to go home. Angela cast a worried glance in Booth's direction and he nodded his head. When they got home, he would be putting her straight to bed. Angela grabbed Jack's hand and whispered in his hear. He nodded and patted her hand.

"Well, that's our cue to leave. Booth, man, call if you need anything. We're ten minutes away." Booth nodded.

"Thanks Hodgins, and thanks Angela for your help." Booth said with genuine appreciation and affection. He and Jack had bonded over the years and now they shared a deep friendship. Jack motioned his head towards Bones and Booth understood. Jack wanted him to make sure that his boss was taken care of. Angela gave Bones a hug and tossed a wave Booth's way as she and her husband left the room, leaving Bones and Booth alone once more.

"So, alone at last." Booth said with a comic wiggle of his eyebrows. Bones gave a low chuckle and hoisted herself out of the chair. Booth patted the bed and she sat beside him, dropping a sound kiss on his waiting lips. "Mmmm. Beautiful." Booth murmured against her lips as he deepened the kiss, dragging his hand through her hair. Bones rested a palm on his chest to maintain her balance and her lips curved into a saucy smile.

"Booth." She sighed as she sank against him, all the while thinking that every kiss was like their first that night in the rain outside of the pool hall. How had they resisted for so long? Bones didn't know, but she thanked the universe that she didn't have to hold back any longer.

Wrapped up in each other, it wasn't until they heard a woman clear her throat that they realized they weren't alone. Bones broke the kiss and Booth reluctantly let her go. Blushing, she sat up straight, bracing her top heavy body with one hand on the bed and the other wiping an embarrassed grin from her cheeks.

"Excuse me Sergeant Major, Mrs. Booth." The nurse said while fighting a smile. "Your papers have been processed. You're free to go but you will need to stop in next week to get your sutures removed." The nurse left and Booth gave Bones arm an affectionate squeeze.

"Did you hear that? Let's get out of here and continue this at home." Bones scooted the edge of the bed and lifted her heavy body to her feet.

"If I weren't so tired, I would agree to that, but right now all I want is a hot bath." Bones said with a yawn.

"And a foot rub?" Bones nearly groaned at the thought.

"Yes, and a foot rub." Booth stood and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"For you, I would do anything." He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder before moving his hand to the small of Bones' back.

"Because you love me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes because I love you, and because you love me." Booth said as they pair left the room.

* * *

_I love reviews…_


	34. Chapter 34

_Here is a fluffy chapter..._

* * *

Valentine's Day had arrived and Booth wanted to make it special. Knowing that he was the romantic one in the relationship made him want to up the ante even further. He read through every single card in the PX until he found one that conveyed everything he felt about his wife. He wanted the night to be special. Hodgins had convinced Angela to spend the weekend away at a luxury resort so he and Bones were alone for the next few days. Booth glanced at his watched a realized that he was running out of time. Deciding that he wasn't going to find a suitable gift on base, he paid for the card and left noticing the ominous clouds in the sky. He shivered against the cold wind as he hopped in his SUV.

Any idea that he had for taking his wife out for a romantic dinner was dashed by the incoming weather. The report on the radio stated that there was a freak ice storm headed there way. There was no way that he would risk taking her out when the baby was due in less than two weeks. A deep frown settled on his brow as he drove the short distance to his office. He was going to gather the stack of paperwork form his desk and head home. He was going to have to improvise.

He grabbed his papers and made a b-line for home. He arrived just as the first pellets of sleet spattered against his windshield. Tucking the card inside of his uniform, he ran up the steps of his porch and hurriedly closed the door behind him, not letting the cold air in the cozy little house. Bones walked into the living room surprised to see her husband home so early. Booth stood with her card held close to his chest and greeted her with his Boothy grin.

"Booth. You're early." Bones said as waddled to give him a peck on the lips. Booth pulled her into his arms and kissed her properly, leaving both of them breathless.

"There's an ice storm. I wanted to get home before the roads got bad." Bones stepped back and looked at him with an arched brow.

"You mean that you were afraid to leave me alone in an ice storm." Booth's sheepish grin told her that she he was guilty. She kissed him again anyway. "You know I am perfectly capable of looking for myself." Bones gave her husband a squeeze.

"I know you can, but I need to be here. Besides, it's Valentine's Day." Booth kissed her again before moving far enough away to retrieve the card from inside his jacket. "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetheart." Bones moved to the sofa and lowered her heavy body down as she read the card. Booth removed his jacket and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Booth. Happy Valentine's Day." She placed a kiss on his cheek and leaned into his warmth. "I have something for you as well. It's in the bedroom."

"You can get it in a minute, let's just snuggle here for a while." Bones smiled happily and yawned once before closing her eyes.

"Bones?"

"Hmm?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"What'd you get me?" Bones shoved him playfully and used his body as leverage to get off of the sofa. He took the hand she offered and she led him to the bedroom where she got a small package out of the top drawer of the dresser.

"I know that I'm not usually the romantic one and in the past I've always construed Valentine's Day to be a holiday in which the only one who truly profits is the greeting card and candy industries." Booth nodded his head agreeing with her. She had never kept her opinions of the holiday or relationships in general to herself. It was just another thing that amazed him about her. The change that she seemed to embrace.

"However, this is our first one as a couple and I wanted to get you something that would mark the occasion." She handed the package to Booth who opened it with the glee of a five year old at Christmas. Bones gave him a wry smirk as the wrapping paper hit the floor.

Booth opened the sleek black box as was stunned to see a St. Christopher's Medal, almost exactly like his old one, the one that she now wore. His surprised expression was mixed with love and just a little confusion.

"Bones, this is…this is great…but why? You're not a believer." Bones took the medallion from the box and walked behind Booth to fasten it around his neck.

"No, I'm not. But you are. Booth, you gave me yours to wear when I left for Maluku. While I can't say that it was St. Christopher who kept me and Christine safe, I have to say that it brought me a tremendous amount of comfort while we were apart, especially while I was on the island. Just wearing it made me feel close to you. It still does. I want it to be the same for you, that while there are times that we may need to be apart, I want you to feel its weight and take comfort that even though we aren't together, my heart remains with you. I love you Booth." Once the charm hung in place, he turned and pulled Bones into his arms kissing her soundly.

"I love you so much Bones. You have no idea what this means to me." Bones gave a soft laugh.

"Well, it means that I am keeping yours. Angela and I took it to be blessed by a priest for you." Booth hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing Temperance Booth." Bones had never been one to take a compliment well, she would usually just say something like she knew and they would move on. Once again she surprised him by saying something else deep from the heart.

"No Booth. Together we are amazing." Booth's fingers strayed to the charm on his neck. He ran the cool surface between his fingers. He had missed wearing his, but he loved the fact that it was now around his wife's neck.

"You've got that right. Now, I was thinking that maybe after dinner we could take a long bath and maybe I could massage your lower back. I know that it's been bothering you lately." Bones fingers entwined with his.

"That sounds wonderful." Bones said wistfully. "Let's order Thai." Booth laughed. There would be some things that never changed.

"You got it." Booth said as he followed her down the hallway already dialing their favorite place. "Hey Bones, they aren't delivering tonight. The roads are already impassable." Booth said as he entered the kitchen. "I guess I will cook you a romantic dinner this evening. How about soup and grilled cheese?" He asked with his large Boothy grin.

"That sounds perfect. It's really coming down out there isn't it?" Her gaze strayed to the windows. The late afternoon sky was gray and every surface outside was coated in a smooth silver.

"Yeah. It shouldn't last long though. I think tomorrow it's supposed to be a lot warmer." Booth busied himself digging through the cabinets until he found the soup he was looking for. He didn't see the slight grimace appear on Bones face and by the time he turned to face her, it was completely gone. He opened the cans and plopped the contents into a saucepan while searching for a skillet and a spatula for his special sandwichs. Not what he had planned, but it would have to do.

"Booth, how much ice are they expecting?" Bones asked in an even tone.

"I don't know. The radio said maybe two inches. It's pretty treacherous out there. I'm glad that I was able to come home early. It's not safe to drive." Bones placed her hand on her stomach and let out a deep breath.

"I'm glad you are home too Booth." Something in her tone had Booth spinning around to see if there was something wrong.

"Are you okay there Bones?" She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Yes. I'm sure it's nothing, just my uterus preparing itself for delivery." Booth noticed the tightness of her lips and the way her hand was pressed over her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Bones gave him a smile and moved toward the sofa.

"I'm sure. Now how about my romantic grilled cheese?" She asked hopefully, trying to distract both of them from what she was almost convinced were Braxton Hicks contractions.

"Coming right up." Booth returned his attention to preparing their small dinner. He plopped a grilled cheese on a plate and sat it in front of his wife with a steaming bowl of tomato soup and turned to make his own. Bones was unusually quiet through dinner and Booth kept a steady eye on her for any changes.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Booth asked again after taking the last bite of his sandwich. Bones gave a reassuring nod, stood and placed her plate on the counter top.

"I'm fine Booth. Help me wash these up and then I'll let you wash my back." Booth tossed her a grin, gathered his dishes, and followed her to the sink. Booth filled the sink with hot water and washed as Bones rinsed and dried the dishes. As soon as their task was complete, Booth dried his hands and placed them on Bones' shoulders.

"I can't think of a better way to spend Valentine's. Thank you." Booth kissed the top of her head and guided her to the bathroom where he filled the tub with hot water and lavender bubble bath. Booth then began to unbutton his wife's top, enjoying every inch of skin that he bared.

"You know are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Bones blushed slightly and felt her pulse quicken. Seeley Booth taking her clothes off never ceased to be a heady experience and she surrendered to the moment. Having him take care of her was something that she would never get used to and something that she would never take for granted. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped as he removed her top and the back of his hand brushed against her sensitive breasts.

"Booth." He kissed the column of her throat and his hands pushed down the elastic of her maternity pants. She used his shoulders as support while she lifted first one leg and then another. When she was completely naked, Booth stripped his clothes and helped Bones into the water. He scooted in behind and pulled him against her. They stayed in the bath until the water had grown cool. After, Booth wrapped her in her fuzzy robe and led her to the bed.

Bones deposited the robe on the floor and climbed onto the bed, rolling to her side. Booth warmed the oil in his palm by rubbing his hands together. He began to massage the curve of Bones spine, much to her delight. It had been aching more than usual and his hands soothed the pain away.

"That feels wonderful." Bones gave a happy sigh. Booth kissed the back of her neck.

"It's supposed to. Just relax baby. You haven't been sleeping well." Bones chuckled.

"I can't get comfortable and when I finally start to sleep, I have to get up and go to the bathroom." Booth laughed.

"I know. It won't be long now."

"You mean it won't be long until the baby is keeping us up all night." Booth moved his hand up along her spine, working his fingers into her tired muscles.

"It won't be long now." Bones stretched against her husband, loving the feel of his skin next to hers. As she leaned into him she felt a sharp pain and grabbed her side. "Baby, are you okay?" Booth took her hand and she squeezed it before letting out a long breath.

"I'm fine Booth. It's just Braxton Hicks. I'm sure." Not believing her for a second Booth wiggled out of the tub and helped Bones to her feet. He dried Bones and wrapped her in her fuzzy robe.

"Bones, are you sure?" She nodded and padded barefoot to the bed.

"I'm sure Booth. Let's just go to bed, I'm sure that it will be better tomorrow." Booth's expression was full of doubt but he slid in beside her.

"Okay. I love you. Try to get some sleep." Booth said as he turned off the light, still not convinced that Bones was okay.

"I love you too. Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day." Bones rolled to her side and snuggled against Booth and both drifted off to a light sleep.

Bones awoke close to an hour later to find that the electricity was off and she had a moment of panic when her abdomen seized. She shook Booth to wake him, convinced that it wasn't just practice contractions anymore.

"Booth, wake up." She said as calmly as she possibly could.

"What is it?" The near panic in Bones voice brought Booth from a deep sleep and he noticed right away that the electricity was out.

"I think I'm in labor."

* * *

_Guess we all know what's happening next…. Please review._


	35. Chapter 35

_Drum roll please…_

* * *

Booth jumped up from the bed and grabbed the flashlight he kept in the bedside drawer and shined it directly in Bones eyes.

"Booth!" He moved the light out of her eyes.

"Sorry. You're in labor?" He asked still in shock from being woke up.

"Yes. I believe so. We need to get to Martin." Bones shoved the covers away and stood. When she did, water gushed from between her legs. "My water broke." The flashlight beam settled on the puddle on the floor.

"Damn. Bones we gotta go." Another pain hit her and she doubled over. Booth grabbed her hand, allowing her to squeeze until the pain subsided.

"Okay Booth." Booth threw on a sweatshirt and track pants as quick as he could and he handed Bones a pair of stretch pants and a t-shirt. He looked searched for shoes for them both and helped her slip them on.

"Let's go." Booth led Bones through the dark house through the front door. He opened the door against a fierce wind that took his breath away. One step on the porch, however, and he knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere. Their vehicle was covered in at least three inches of ice and was blocked by several large tree limbs. Bones placed her hand on Booth's shoulder and squeezed it tight as another pain hit.

"Boooth." He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the strength of her grip on his shoulder.

"Baby, we aren't going anywhere." Bones took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go back inside Booth. Light the fire and some candles. You know having a child at home is the way that women have had their children for centuries. It's a much more conducive environment for birth." Booth closed the door behind them and helped Bones to the sofa.

"Well, I guess you will get your wish." If Booth hadn't been so worried about his wife, he would have chastised her for the self-satisfied grin that covered her face.

"I know that this isn't what you had wanted, but you have had the course in emergency delivery. We'll be fine Booth." Bones grabbed her stomach and groaned, trying to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, just as her Lamaze class had taught them.

"Right." Booth said with a tight smile as he lit a candle on the end table. He grabbed his cell phone and tried to dial out only to find that all circuits were busy. In a last ditch effort, he grabbed the land line and to find that it was dead as well. "Okay baby, we are on our own. Let's get you to the bedroom." Bones gave him a weak nod and he placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the dark hallway. He lit the various candles around the room while Bones tried to get comfortable on the bed. Once the room was lit with a warm glowing light he clapped his hands together. "Okay Bones so we need water and towels."

"Booth, get the small baby blankets from the nursery and we will need…" Bones paused as another pain hit her. Booth glanced at his watch.

"We are at a little less than four minutes. Just keep breathing. I'll hurry." Booth left the room and came back carrying an armload of supplies. "I need to see how far along you are." Bones nodded and began to undress. Booth stood self-conscious and unsure of what to do. He glanced around the room watching the shadows on the wall, offering Bones her privacy.

"Really Booth? You choose now to be prudish?" Bones asked as another pain began to flare up. Booth shook his head and moved to the bed where he offered his hand while the pain racked his wife's body. Her grip lessened as the contraction passed.

"I'm not a prude Bones. You of all people should know that. I was just…" Bone s brought her hand to his face and cradled his cheek in her palm.

"I know Booth. I love you." Booth kissed her forehead and let go of her hand. He grabbed the flashlight from the bedside table and began his examination.

"I love you so much Bones. Okay, we're almost there. Do you need something to drink?" Bones nodded as she cried out from another contraction. Booth ran to the bathroom where he scrubbed his hands clean and filled a cup with water. He brought it back to Bones and patted her forehead with the towel thrown over his shoulder. His hand moved to the small of her back where he began to work the tension away. Bones let a deep breath escape and handed him the cup. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Booth took her hand and sat beside her.

"We're having a baby." Bones squeezed his hand hard as she breathed through the most powerful of contractions.

"We're having a baby." She said as the cleansing breath left her mouth. Booth glanced at his watch again.

"They are really close. Are you ready for this?" Bones gave him a smile that let him know she was ready for anything. Booth examined her again and knew that it was time.

"Okay Baby. I need you to push with the next contraction." Bones nodded and took another breath, preparing for the pain that would come at any moment. Booth jumped behind the love of his life and propped several pillows under her as she brought her knees up as far as she could. As soon as the next contraction hit, Bones grabbed her knees and pushed with all of her might.

"You're doing great." Bones let out a large breath and sank back against the pillows, while Booth examined her with the flashlight again. Satisfied with her progression he moved to her and patted the sweat from her brow. Booth scrambled to get back to the action as he felt her body tense before the onset of the next contraction.

"Booth!" Bones cried as her body seized and she pushed.

"I see her head, keep pushing, that's it, keep going." Booth encouraged her as Bones screamed in agony. His daughter's head came through the channel and he touched her for the very first time. Tears threatened to fall as he tried to focus on the task at hand. "She's beautiful Bones. Just one more push to clear the shoulders and you can hold our daughter." Bones didn't fight her tears. One more push became her mantra as the pain wracked her body. One more push and she could hold her daughter. One more push and she felt the shoulders break through and the rest of her little body slide into Booth's arms.

Exhausted, but happy, she fell back against the pillows while Booth cleared Christine's nasal passages and wiped her clean. Bones' heart swelled when she heard her daughter's cry for the very first time and Booth wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid her across Bones' stomach so he could cut the umbilical cord. Bones' fingers reached for her daughter and she gently traced her facial bones, memorizing the impossible combination of genes and DNA.

"She's beautiful Booth." Booth cut and tied the cord and Christine cries became impatient. Bones brought the baby to her breast to nurse for the first time and winced at the cramping in her uterus.

"She is. She looks just like you." Booth stopped his work for a moment to just watch his wife nursing their daughter. To him, Bones looked like the Madonna and he closed his eyes in silent prayer for the blessings in his life.

"She has your zygomatic arch and mandible." Bones fingers continued to touch their daughter's face as she nursed hungrily. "She has my supraorbital foraman." Booth laughed.

"So she has my cheeks and chin and she has your eyes?" Bones' eyes never left Christine's face.

"Yes. That's what I said." Booth laughed again as he disposed of the placenta and towels. The small task complete, he moved into the bed beside his wife and daughter and kissed Bones' forehead.

"Thank you Bones for giving me our daughter. That is the best Valentine's Day gift ever." He said with a voice choked full of emotion. Bones glanced at his watch; it was 4:47 a.m.

"It's February fifteenth Booth, and just a couple of hours before dawn." He kissed Christine's forehead.

"I don't care. Close enough." Bones laughed in agreement.

"Close enough Booth. She's perfect. How could I love her so much already?" Bones asked with watery eyes.

"How could you not? She's a part of you and a part of me. We made her. We made love and a miracle happened Bones." Bones moved the baby to her other breast, tears falling freely.

"We're a family." Booth brushed damp hair from Bones cheek.

"Welcome to the world Christine."

* * *

The three spent the rest of the night cuddled in the soft bed, cradling their newborn daughter. Sunrise brought a new day and a rise in temperatures. Booth awoke to hear Bones speaking softly to the baby. She had Christine lying in front of her counting every finger and every toe. He kept his eyes closed so not to disturb the pair. Booth thought that this was the moment that he had waited for his entire life. His experience of Parker had been limited to the hospital room. He was looking forward to every dirty diaper and every single irrational decision his wife made regarding their daughter. His lips upturned into a huge grin as he continued to play possum.

Bones played quietly with Christine but was aware of the moment that Booth had woken up. The change in his breathing pattern was a distinct give away, but she would let him have his moment, just as this was her moment. She examined every inch of her child, utterly amazed at the beautiful creature that she and Booth had created. Satisfied that all was well with her daughter, she bundled her up and brought her to her chest where she gently rubbed circles on her back.

"You can open your eyes now Booth."

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Booth asked as he rolled to his side.

"The change in your breathing patterns." Booth placed a kiss on her arm and stroked his daughter's head.

"Do you need help getting up?" Fiercely independent would have said no, but the new softer woman who had just given birth simply nodded. "Here, let me take her and put her in the bassinet and then I'll help you." Bones reluctantly handed Christine over to Booth. "You can have her back as soon as you finish and I will scrounge something up for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Booth laid Christine in the bassinet that he had brought into the bedroom. He covered her with a gentleness that belied his strength, amazing Bones whose stomach growled loudly.

"I think that I could eat a tree." She said with a smirk.

"You mean a horse." Booth gave her a wry look, knowing that she was playing with him.

"No, I don't eat meat, why would I eat a horse?" Mischief was clear in her expression.

"Okay Bones, since you just had my child, I will let that slide." He came to her and placed his arms around her shoulders helping her to her feet. "Are you sure that you're okay? As soon as we can get out, we are going to the hospital." Bones nodded, other than being sore she was wonderful.

"We are not taking our daughter outside. I'm fine." Bones argued all the way to the bathroom. Booth knew that she would give in and at least call the mid-wife from the hospital to examine her and their daughter if nothing else.

"We will discuss this after breakfast. Now, call me if you need me. I'm just outside the door." His hand was already on his cell phone, calling reinforcements.

_Please review and thank you for reading_


	36. Chapter 36

_Thanks to those who reviewed and thank you for your continued interest and support. You guys are all amazing._

* * *

After Bones and Christine were settled back into the bed, a knock disturbed the early morning quiet of their small home. Booth wiped his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder and opened the door to find Angela, Hodgins, and the nurse mid-wife. As soon as the door was opened, Angela came barreling in, stopping only to place a quick congratulatory kiss on his cheek.

"They're in the bedroom Angela." He didn't even try to stop her and just gave a shrug and a grin as Hodgins grabbed him in a big bro hug. The nurse mid-wife quietly closed the door greeted Booth with a shrug.

"Congrats man. I can't wait to see her." Hodgins stepped back and glanced between the nurse and Booth and smiled sheepishly. "But, I'll wait until she's finished checking on them." The nurse extended her hand to Booth who shook it heartily.

"Sergeant Major, congratulations are in order I hear." Booth shook his head as he motioned Hodgins and the nurse towards the sofa in the living room.

"How did you guys get here?" The temperature had risen but there was still a layer of ice. Hodgins laughed as Booth pulled out his cell phone and showed the pair the pictures he had taken earlier in the morning.

"Did you think I would be able to keep Angie away from that beautiful creature? I had a jeep delivered to the hotel." The nurse took the phone and flipped through the pictures and congratulated Booth again.

"She's beautiful and has Temperance's eyes. Your CO called the hospital this morning and I got a ride with Sergeant Barnes. He's waiting for you outside and asked me to tell you that you are expected to as soon as your family receives the all clear. It's all hands on deck for ice storm clean up." Booth grimaced as she pointed her thumb towards the window. "Looks like you could use a little clean up here as well." Booth hadn't had a second thought about his SUV which was now wrecked under a heavy tree limb. He would get a couple of guys from the post to help him out later with it. Right then, his only priorities were his wife and Christine. His CO had called a few minutes before to let him know that he had to go in as soon as Bones and Christine were given the all clear. All he had to do was change.

"Thanks for coming Rachel. I appreciate it. I didn't want to take them out in this mess." Rachel Caudill had been a nurse mid-wife for nearly fifteen years, was married to a Lt. Colonel and was employed at the military hospital. She had been seeing Temperance regularly since the beginning and didn't consider it a hardship to visit her favorite author and Sergeant Major in their home. She had been more than happy to hitchhike with the Sergeant.

"Not a problem Sergeant Major. Now, take me to your wife and baby daughter."

* * *

Angela quietly stepped into the bedroom to find Bones' just smiling at the baby cradled in her arms. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and snapped a couple of quick pictures. Bones looked up when she heard the noise and motioned for her best friend to enter the room. Angela walked to the bed as quick as she could and sat down gently, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty. Bones moved the baby for Angela to see and took her finger and gave the baby cheekbone a tender stroke.

"She's beautiful Bren. Oh my God. I can't believe that she's finally here, and I missed it. Leave it to you guys." Angela sighed and Bones shifted her position in the bed.

"Do you want to hold your Goddaughter?" Angela gave her head a vigorous nod and held out her arms. Bones eased the baby into the crook of her arm, holding the tiny head steady. Angela studied the little face and the tiny hands and fingers. When she looked up at Bones, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"This is incredible. She looks exactly like you and Booth." Bones gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, she does. She has my eyes and Booth's chin and cheeks." Bones' eyes never left the small bundle of joy. "You do know that a human child will resemble its father more during the first year of its life." Angela nodded her head. She had heard it before when Bones had been baby Andy's caregiver.

"Yes, so I've heard." Angela replied wryly. She moved her eyes from the baby to Bones.

"So tell me, what was it like?" Bones considered her answer. Truthfully, it all was a blur. Once she had held her daughter for the first time, she had already forgotten the rest.

"It was extraordinary, and beautiful...a lot more painful than I had imagined." Bones gave Angela a pointed look. "But, it was also special and private." Bones smile was wistful as she thought of yet another thing in their lives that was just between her and Booth. The tears that Angela had been fighting began to trickle down her cheeks as Brennan described the birth in a way that only she could, she watched as her metaphorical sister's expression became softer. "I don't think that it could have been more perfect." Bones winced a little as she shifted her position on the bed.

"I'm so proud of you, and Booth. I always knew that you would produce gorgeous babies, and now I have proof. Will you please tell me her name now?" A knock on the door frame interrupted their conversation before Bones replied. Angela turned to see the nurse mid-wife and Booth standing in the doorway.

"Rachel needs to check things out, and I need to get ready for work." Angela gave him a sharp look. "Hey, my CO called and it's all hands on deck for the ice storm clean up today. I'm glad that you're here to stay with them." Bones gave him an understanding nod. When the Army called, it was always duty first and family second.

"We'll be fine Booth and we will all be here when you return this evening." Rachel studied the couple as they spoke and had another, more private conversation with their eyes. She had met very few couples who were so connected that they could have a complete non-verbal conversation. The Booths were not only fascinating as a couple, but as individuals. She cleared her throat, hating to break up the moment. She needed to get her examination of the new mother and child out of the way so that she could return to base with the Sergeant and Sergeant Major. "Rachel. I'm so glad that you could come." Rachel moved towards the bed and motioned to the baby.

"May I?" She asked with an inclination of her head. Bones nodded and lifted the baby to her waiting arms. "She is beautiful and just perfect isn't she?" The nurse cooed at the baby taking the small hand in her grasp. Booth grabbed his uniform out of the closet and motioned for Angela to follow him from the room, leaving the nurse and Bones some privacy.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go and let your nurse do her thing." Angela said as she rose from the bed giving Bones' hand a tight squeeze. "Come on Studly, strut yourself into the bathroom and put on that sexy uniform." Bones laughed as a blush rose on Booth's cheeks. He gave her a playful glare and left the room.

"So, it looks like you got the home delivery you wanted after all. Any after effects? Excessive bleeding?" The nurse asked as she removed Christine from the bundle of blankets. Bones shook her head, watching the nurse with protective interest.

"Just a little sore, but otherwise okay, nothing unusual from bearing a child." The nurse gave her a satisfied nod, trusting Temperance to know if she was experiencing abnormal symptoms.

"Good, you know what to look for and if anything unusual occurs, or you begin to bleed to heavily, call me and we will decide what to do." Bones gave a nod.

"Of course, so what about Christine?" Bones asked with an unfamiliar anxiety in her tone. Rachel, who had inspected every inch of the baby as well as measured and weighed her, turned her smile to the new mother.

"She's perfect, this one. In fact, she is seven pounds, ten ounces and twenty-one inches long." Relief was evident in Bones' face. "So, Christine?" Bones blushed, not realizing that she had revealed the baby's name to the nurse before she had told Angela.

"Yes, after my mother. We haven't told Angela yet, please don't say anything to her." The nurse smirked with understanding.

"No worries Temperance. Now, I'm afraid that I have to return to the base. You take care of this little angel." Rachel placed the swaddled Christine in Bones' waiting arms as Booth stepped back into the room dressed in his ACU's.

"Thank you and we will." Bones assured the nurse who quietly left the room to give the new parents some privacy. Booth's grin couldn't have been any larger as he smiled at the mother of his newest child.

"Time to go babe. Let Angela and Hodgins help you okay?" Booth moved to the bed and kissed Bones on the lips before placing a small peck on his daughter's cheek.

"I will." Bones said and Booth gave a snort. "I promise." She assured him with a brilliant smile. Satisfied that his wife would let Angela and Hodigns take care of her, he folded his hat between his hands.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, alright?" Bones rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I know you will. Go Booth. Christine and I are fine. I love you." Booth kissed her one last time and rose from the bed.

"I love you too baby. Oh, when do you want to tell Angela the baby's name?" Bones thought for a second.

"Tell her on your way out so that she doesn't wake Christine." Bones placed the baby back into the bassinet and placed her hand on Christine's tummy. Booth face lit up with pleasure.

"You got it babe." Bones laughed and waved him out of the room. Thirty seconds later, Bones heard a loud squeal and footsteps in the hall. Christine Angela Booth's Godmother was ecstatic.

"Bren." Angela said in an exaggerated whisper, not wanting to disturb the sleeping baby, but wanting to convey her level of excitement. "I love you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Bones laughed softly.

"Angela, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Will you watch her for me while I take a shower?" Bones had only been able to do a quick clean up with the power off, but since the lights had flickered on just before their guests had arrived, she was looking forward to a long, hot shower. Angela nodded and scooped the baby into her arms.

"Yes, I'm just going to take her to see Jack. He felt weird about coming into your bedroom. Just don't overdo it okay, and yell if you need me." Bones winced as she slowly rose from the bed, her body was impossibly sore, but she felt better than she had in weeks.

"I promised Booth that I would let you help me so I will call out if I find that I am in need." Angela kissed the baby's forehead and carried the bundle to the living room to meet her Uncle Jack.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thanks for the terrific reviews of the last chapter. You guys make it a pleasure to write. _

* * *

Booth arrived home later than usual to find that not only had the tree limb been cut into a nice rick of wood, his SUV was gone and a smaller crossover sat in its place. Hodgins, he thought, he had to have taken care of things. Booth owed the man a drink.

He stepped into the house and found Bones sleeping soundly on the sofa with Christine cradled on her chest. He took out his phone and took another picture of the two girls in his life. He wondered through the house searching for his perpetual house guest and was surprised to find Angela gone. He had expected the Hodgins' to stay the night. Happy that he was alone with his family, he changed out of his ACU's and hopped into the shower to wash the grime of the day away.

Bones came awake as she heard the door to the bathroom close. She had only meant to sit for a few moments, holding Christine, but after the events of the previous night, she had fallen asleep. She slowly rose from the sofa and placed Christine into the bassinet before making her way down the hall to greet her husband. She knocked once on the bathroom door before entering to find her very symmetrically pleasing husband naked. Her eyes gave an appreciative glance which earned a smirk from Booth.

"Like what you see Bones?" Booth loved the way that Bones didn't hide her appreciation for his body.

"If I didn't, we wouldn't have a newborn currently sleeping in the living room." Booth took a step forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"How did she do today and where are Angela and Hodgins? I expected them to be here when I got home." Booth turned the hot water on and held his hand under the faucet until it got hot.

"They left about an hour ago. I sent them away. I wanted to have this time with you. They will be returning to D.C. tomorrow, meanwhile, they are staying at a hotel." Booth's expression was full of concern.

"Bones, you said that you would let them help you today." Bones planted a kiss on his cheek, soothing his irritation.

"I did. But tonight is our first night with Christine. I didn't want to share it with them." She turned her head when she heard Christine's cry. "Take your shower, then we will talk." Bones didn't give him a chance to answer before she left the bathroom to tend to their daughter. Confused and amused, Booth took a quick shower and then returned to the living room.

Bones held their daughter to her breast as she nursed and patted the sofa for Booth to sit beside her. Rebecca didn't breastfeed Parker so this was a new experience for him, one that he found mesmerizing. Bones' smile was angelic as she held Christine tenderly against her. His eyes couldn't look away from either. Bones repositioned the baby to her other breast and smiled contentedly as their daughter hungrily nursed.

"She's hungry isn't she?" Booth asked as he stroked Christine's baby foot through her stripped sock.

"Yes. She is very good at nursing." Booth gave a small laugh, of course his daughter excelled. She was barely a day old and Bones found her to be exceptional. "You can burp her when she finishes." Booth hadn't gotten to hold his daughter as much as he would have liked and he couldn't wait.

"Oh yeah? So, why are Angela and Hodgins leaving? He took care of the SUV didn't he?" Seeing that Christine was satisfied, Bones readjusted her top and handed the baby to her daddy. Booth scooped her up and held her against his chest while gently patting her back. He was rewarded with a small burp. "That's my girl." He said as he continued to gently pat her back while alternating circles. Christine soon fell asleep cuddled against her father.

"Yes, Hodgins took care of everything while I was sleeping. Angela cooked several meals for us and put them in the freezer. Angela just wanted to be here when her Goddaughter was born. Now, it's time for her to go home and be with her husband." Booth planted a light kiss on his daughter's cheek and sighed, content.

"Thank you Bones. I know how much Angela means to you, I'm glad she could spend time with you. But, I'm glad that it's just us." Bones leaned against him.

"I think that it's time for the three of us to go to bed. She'll be up again in a couple of hours." Booth nodded in agreement. He struggled to get up supporting the infant and Bones scooted off of the sofa and reached for Christine. He gave her a thankful look and she grinned, rubbing her hand along the baby's back. "Team work Booth. We can do this." Booth stood and kissed her forehead.

"You bet we can baby." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to their bedroom.

* * *

Booth came out of the bedroom the next morning to see Jack Hodgins holding the baby. He gave Booth a broad grin before returning his attention to Christine who was wide awake.

"Booth man, she is incredible. I always knew that the DNA combination of you and Dr. B would make something fantastic, but I gotta tell you, she is gorgeous." Booth's lips turned up in a large grin and went to fill his cup of coffee and joined him in the living room. He let the scientist enjoy holding Christine. It would be good practice for the bug man who would be having his own baby in a few months. Jack's ease with the baby really surprised Booth. The man was ready to be a father and Booth knew that he would be a great one. He took a sip of his coffee.

"So, where are the girls?" Booth was curious. It was odd that Bones' wasn't fussing over the baby. Jack rubbed Christine's back and inhaled her baby scent.

"They just went to the car. Angie had something she wanted to give you and Dr. B. I don't think that either of them would leave me with Christine for very long." Booth gave a half laugh.

"You're right about that. Thanks for having my back yesterday and taking care of the SUV and the tree." Jack gave Booth a shrug.

"No problem, I was happy to do it. So, do you have to go in today?" Christine began to fidget and Booth automatically reached for her. Jack handed the baby over with a sigh.

"No, I've got a few days leave. I hated to go yesterday, but I had to take care of some things." Jack nodded and reached for the cup of tepid coffee he had abandoned. His face grimaced, but he took another sip anyway.

"Good. She needs you at home, for a little while anyway. Did either of you sleep last night?" Booth kissed his daughter's cheek and placed her in the bassinet.

"She only woke up twice, I think. Bones had her before I could even roll over." Jack smiled while nodding his head.

"She's going to be a great mom." Booth watchful eye turned to the door

"Yeah, she already is. She was so calm having Christine at home with just me to help. That woman amazes me every single day." Booth glanced at his daughter, who had fallen back to sleep. His entire aura exuded happiness. "So, you guys heading back to D.C.?" Jack gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, as soon as Ange…" Jack was interrupted by his wife and Bones coming through the door. Bones walked straight to the bassinet to check on her daughter, then she bent to drop a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Good morning baby." Booth said, forgetting that they had company. It had been months since Bones' had admonished him for calling her baby, but it was the first time he had said it in front of others. Angela and Jack exchanged amused glances with one another.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her to him.

"Yes, but I know that you didn't. You are going to go back to bed and let me handle Christine today." It was a testament to how fatigued Bones was because she didn't argue. She yawned and nodded. Taking that as their cue to leave, the Hodgins' stood and Angela held out her arms to her best friend.

"Listen you. Call me every day and send me lots of pictures. I love you." Angela squeezed Bones tightly causing her metaphorical sister to laugh.

"I will. Take care of her Hodgins." Jack pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"I promise Dr. B." Bones stepped away and Jack extended his hand to Booth. "When will you guys be back in D.C.?" Booth gave Angela a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to his wife's side.

"Booth's contract is up in May, but we haven't heard anything about our partnership yet. The director seems to be dragging his heels." Jack looked surprised, he hadn't thought about the best team in the history of the FBI being split up.

"I'm sure that no news is good news, after all, you make the FBI look good." Booth's folded across his chest and Bones leaned into him, offering her silent support as their friends made their way to the door.

"No man, we all make the FBI look good. We couldn't do what we do without any one of you. We are at team, the best team." Booth said as he followed the pair to the door.

"That we are Booth. We'll see you soon, and Dr. B, don't think that you are Wonder Woman, take it easy for a few days, let your husband help you." Booth and Bones exchanged glances which left Bones with no doubt that Booth was going to be very insistent for the next few days.

"I'll make sure if it. Travel safe." Booth closed the door and sat on the sofa, patting the cushion for his wife to join him. Bones settled against him, struggling to fight of the tears that threatened to fall. She hated being hormonal.

"It's okay Bones. We will all be back together before you know it." Booth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Bones wiped at the tears with the back of her hand.

"It's just my body trying to adjust to the shock of delivery. My hormones have made me hypersensitive." Booth rubbed her back in small circles, trying to comfort her, much like he had with Christine earlier.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." Booth cooed as he continued to rub her back, comforting her from the latest onslaught of hormones. Bones lifted her head brought her lips to his.

"I know you do. That's why I love you." Booth squeezed her tighter and closed his eyes, reveling in his own personal Heaven. Their moment of quiet was interrupted by the loud voice of their daughter. The pair glanced at each other and suddenly they realized that this was only the beginning. With a laugh, Booth stood and brought their hungry daughter to Bones' waiting arms.


	38. Chapter 38

_Kind of short and just a little smutty. Enjoy._

* * *

February roared into late March and the new parents settled into a routine with their baby daughter. Bones made sure there was expressed milk in the refrigerator so she and Booth could take turns getting up during the night. It was practiced and worked like a machine, except when Christine was colicky or when Booth was exhausted from training, or when Bones was exhausted from taking care of Christine while Booth was resting from the training. Tempers flared and apologies were mumbled. They were both tired and frustrated. It led Booth to one conclusion, they needed a break.

"Hey Bones." Booth said as he walked through the living room looking for his two favorite girls. The unusually quiet house led him to the nursery where he leaned against the door frame.

"Booth, what are you doing home so soon?" Bones asked as she put a pile of folded laundry away in the nursery. Christine lay quietly in her bed, sleeping. Sneaking a peak at his daughter, he motioned for his wife to follow him to the bedroom before speaking.

"I think we should get away for the weekend." Booth noted the skeptic expression on Bones' face and immediately jumped to finish his explanation. "We can go home, stay at your apartment and maybe work on the nursery a little bit so that it's ready when my contract is up. That's only three months away." Bones closed the door with the baby monitor in her hand and turned to face Booth with her other hand on her hip. Her lips curved up into a smile and she sat the monitor on the bedside table.

"I can't believe that it's been almost a year." Booth wrapped his arms around her and she sank against him, loving the way her body melded with his since losing her pregnant belly.

"I know. We have so much to do." He kissed her forehead and Bones moved away from him.

"Booth, we are both exhausted and just the thought of loading Christine and all of her necessary items…I think that we just need to sleep." Booth was sympathetic. It would be a hard trip for the three of them, for just the weekend. "Besides, Angela is taking care of the nursery. She said something about a mural." Booth combed his fingers through his hair and gave a loud sigh.

"You're right. It would be exhausting to take Christine on that kind of trip right now." Bones studied his eyes as her hands rested on her hips. She shifted on one foot and glanced at the floor before bringing her eyes to meet his again.

"Are you mad?" She had to ask, hating to disappoint her husband, even when she knew she was right. Booth shook his head and gave her a short smile.

"No. I'm not mad. I just thought getting away might do all of us some good." Bones tossed a cheeky grin Booth's way. His heart melted just a little bit, as it did every time he saw the grin that was just his. She surveyed him from top to bottom before her sparkling eyes met his, arching electricity between them.

"I know what would do us both some good." Booth flushed crimson at Bones' suggestion.

"The doctor said six weeks Bones', no way are we doing that before you get the okay." Bones gave a weary sigh, took a deep breath, and then gave Booth a lusty look.

"You do realize that there are other things that we can do that don't involve intercourse?" There was a loud gulp followed by a deep cough caused by Booth inhaling his saliva. Bones shook her head and her blue eyes rolled heavenward. Only Seeley Booth could be an animal in the sack and nearly die of embarrassment discussing the act. "Are you okay?" Booth focused on regaining his breath as Bones thumped him on the back.

"Yes. I'm fine." He choked out.

"Really Booth, you still get embarrassed? After the things that I've done to you and that you've done to me? You still can't discuss them." Bones covered her mouth with the back of her hand to hide her amusement. As hard as she tried to disguise it, Booth still noticed, only causing him to redden more.

"I'm not embarrassed Bones. You just surprised me, that's all." Booth fought through his reaction and suddenly wrapped his arms around Bones, kissing her long, hard and deep, until he knew she was putty. Then he released her just as quick. "How about that hmmm? Did that feel embarrassed?" Bones' felt the heat of that kiss all the way to her toes. It had been a very long time since she could properly appreciate her husband and all of his skills. It was a shame that it would be at least another two weeks before that could happen, but there was no reason that she couldn't enjoy this.

"I don't know, your cheeks are still red, your heart is still racing, and the vein in your neck is throbbing." She knew she was baiting him, but it was the most fun they had had in a long time.

"That's not all that's throbbing baby. Don't you think you need to check?" Booth returned her challenge. His chocolate eyes had turned dark with need and Bones felt her own pulse increase. She stepped to him, pressing her body so close against him that she could feel his erection pressed against her belly. She rubbed against him and Booth cleared his throat, not really sure what kind of game he was involved in, but obviously interested. Bones lowered her hand to cup him and he gasped.

"I don't believe that it's throbbing Booth, pulsing maybe. I've been neglecting you." She whispered in that husky voice that his body recognized on a biological level. Booth's hands spread over her butt cheeks and held her firmly against him in a desperate bid to get the upper hand. He lowered his lips and kissed that spot behind her ear that he knew would make her squirm.

"Whatcha gonna do bout it Roxie?" Booth said in his best Tony voice and Bones breath hitched. She hadn't heard that voice since Vegas and they had never discussed it, how did he know what that trip had done to her? She buried her head in the crook of his neck and breathed his scent, stalling for a witty comeback. She stroked him through his pants, and Booth nearly bit his tongue in two.

"I don know Tiger, but I know I can think of somethin." Bones took her free hand and unfastened the buckle of his pants while continuing to work him with the other. She showed him no mercy and Booth's knees went weak. As she slipped her hand into his pants, she stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply one last time before she sank to her knees.

* * *

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Booth curled Bones into his chest as they lay in their bed a short time later. Bones kissed his chest and draped her arm across his chest.

"No, but I know you do." She said with a yawn, her exhaustion evident in the dark circles under her eyes.

"Sleepy time?" Booth asked his wife who had already fallen into a sound sleep. He pulled the cover over them, checked the monitor to make sure it was on and closed his eyes for a few precious moments of sleep before Christine awoke and the whole routine began again.

* * *

_Thanks in advance for taking the time to review. _


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank everyone for the continued support, feedback, and prompts. _

Like sands through the hour glass….

* * *

Bones sat with her laptop open on the kitchen table. Christine was sleeping and the afternoon was moving along at a snail's pace. She had been to her six week checkup and was anxiously waiting to share the good news with her husband. Her lips curled into a sexy smile. It was going to be a very good evening, that was as long a Christine slept for through the night. She gave her daughter a curious glance and then glanced at the clock on the wall. She would have to wake her up within the hour to keep the infant on schedule. Making note of the time, she returned to her laptop and continued making the to-do list for the move back to D.C. She was surprised to find a video request from Dr. Sweets pop up on her screen. Curious, she clicked it and waited for the twelve year old doctor to appear.

"Dr. Brennan." She realized that he was a top professional in his field, not a twelve year old, but like other things, Booth's descriptions tended to stay with her, as in the name "Squint."

"Dr. Sweets, it's good to see you." Bones offered the child prodigy a soft smile.

"How's the baby?" Sweets had to ask, babies were a weak spot for him and he couldn't wait to have children, maybe one day when Daisy finished the dig in Maluku. He quickly shoved those thoughts aside. It wouldn't do any good to revisit his time with Daisy, but had never known how hard it could be to fall out of love. No wonder the Booths had not crossed that infamous line for so long. The thought of losing each other was as unbearable to them as losing Daisy had been to him. Some days, he barely felt he was breathing.

"She's sleeping actually, but doing well, progressing at the normal rate for an infant. She's in the ninety-ninth percentile for height and weight." Bones proclaimed, beaming with pride. Sweets chucked quietly to himself.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Dr. Brennan. Are you and Booth ready for your move?" Sweets would never let them know how much he had missed the dynamic duo in the year that they had been gone. He looked up to the pair and felt a deep affection towards them, even when Booth threatened to shoot him. He watched his favorite doctor as she swept a stray piece of hair from her cheek. Her cheeks were full and round, a lingering affect from the pregnancy, and she looked tired, but other than that, she seemed to be happy. Sweets mentally patted his back. Regardless of the fact that interfering with their relationship had nearly backfired, he knew that if he hadn't pushed the Special Agent that the pair would more than likely still be caught up in their stalemate.

"Not really. In fact, that's what I've been doing this afternoon. I have comprised a list of things which must be completed before Booth's discharge. Angela is taking care of our apartment, specifically Christine's nursery, but I am at a loss for what to do with the belongings we have collected during our stay here. Between Booth's belongings in storage and my belongings in the apartment, we don't need more. Do you have any suggestions Dr. Sweets?" Sweets had listened to the whole speech while trying to keep his lips from curling into a large grin.

"Have you considered contacting the FRG to see if they have a donation center?" Bones sat back in her seat surprised that Sweets was familiar with the acronym.

"The Family Readiness Group is a terrific idea. I will call them as soon as we conclude our conversation." Sweets counted in his head, waiting for Dr. Brennan to ask him why he had messaged her. One. Two. Three. Right on schedule. "Was there a reason you requested this chat Dr. Sweets?" Sweets nodded his head and revealed those two little dimples that he knew Daisy had found irresistible.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to let you know that the Bureau has reached a decision regarding your partnership with Agent Booth. The AD requested that I notify you immediately." Sweets dropped his bombshell and waited for Bones' reaction. Even after all of their years in partner's therapy, he couldn't help but study the woman who fascinated him more than anyone else. Her ability to compartmentalize her emotions, seem cold to the world, but feel much deeper than most people ever could amazed him. He was also proud that she could let her walls down around her chosen family. It had been years in the making.

Bones gasped and her mouth dropped. She hadn't been expecting to be notified until at least early May. Her heart began to pound and her hand strayed to the medallion on her neck, seeking its calming properties. The life that she and Booth shared could be greatly altered forever if the Bureau decided against the partnership, and being partners brought about its own set of issues, such as day care, or night care depending on the case. She searched Sweets face for social clues just as he had taught her. Finding his face as mask, she held her breath and waited.

Sweets watched the panic cross her features and settle into something resembling resignation. He noticed the unconscious gesture of her rubbing the St. Christopher medal that used to hang on Booth's neck. Just the fact that she would seek comfort in an inanimate object proved how much she had grown. Her shoulders squared as if preparing for battle. As fascinating as all of it was, even he couldn't keep her in suspense any longer.

"I see Dr. Sweets, anthropologically, it has always been a friend or a family member, as this case must be, the bearer of bad news." Sweets held his hand up as if to stop her.

"As you are no doubt aware, Dr. Brennan, it is also a close friend or family member that is chosen to be the bearer of good news. News so good, in fact, that said friend or family member wishes to share the joy and triumph in such an occasion." He gave her his best grin and hoped his cute dimples would be enough to keep him out of the doghouse, metaphorically speaking. He had put it off long enough.

"Impressive Dr. Sweets, so, which is it, good or bad?" Bones wanted to reach through the monitor and shake the young psychiatrist.

"It's wicked awesome good news. You and Booth may continue your partnership with the FBI, but you both must maintain bi-weekly sessions with me for six months." Bones gave a very un-Brennan like squeal that reminded Sweets of Angela. No wonder Booth was fascinated with the woman; she had more facets than a diamond. Bones clasped her hands and her grin grew wide.

"Thank you Dr. Sweets, and I have to agree that being the bearer of good news is an important role in societies, the court jester, the pied piper, and minstrels all played roles that delivered a feeling of joy…" Sweets laughed as he watched the anthropologist try to mask her obvious glee with trivia. His grin lit up his entire face. He, for one, was thrilled that the Bureau had added an addendum to the non-fraternization policy.

"Congratulations Dr. Brennan. I am excited that we will all remain as a team upon your return and I look forward to working with both of you." Bones gave a nod, barely concealing her happiness.

"As am I Dr. Sweets. Thank you for your efforts to keep us together. I believe Booth would say that we are in your debt." Sweets shook his head and waved his hand.

"Nonsense. I simply made my recommendation based on my observations of you two. The Bureau chose to agree. It would not reflect very well on them if their solve rate declined because of their poor judgment." Sweets again smiled as he watched Bones nod her head in agreement.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you again. I will tell Booth when he comes in this evening." Sweets nodded and waved as he closed the link between them.

* * *

Booth arrived home from work and walked through the house as usual, looking for his wife and daughter. He nearly lost his balance as he was bowled over by Bones leaping into his arms and locking her legs around his waist. She smothered his face in kisses before she cradled his head between hands and gave him a deep opened mouth kiss, with tongue contact. Booth felt his body respond as he allowed her to plunder his mouth. His hands clasped around her butt and he pulled her closer to him, letting his arousal been known. He couldn't imagine what had gotten his wife so excited. He knew that she had an appointment with her GYN earlier in the day, but even given them the go ahead for sex wouldn't have led to this kind of reaction. Booth wasn't stupid though, he loved every moment of it and turned them until she was pinned against the wall. He leaned into her and kissed her back with every ounce of pent up passion he felt as his hands reached for the hem of her shirt. His free had wondered underneath and his fingers stroked her side, eliciting a small moan from his wife, which he promptly smothered with another soul wrenching kiss. He moved his hand to her breast and his knuckle scraped a sensitive nipple. His lips left a path of moisture along the curve of her neck and Bones arms wrapped around him, squeezing the breath from him as she sought his hardness. Finally, after another lingering kiss, he pulled his face away from her and Bones released a frustrated sigh, wiggling her hips into him and tempting him. He lowered his forehead to hers and continued to lightly stroke her skin beneath her shirt.

"Baby. Now that's the way to say hello." His Boothy grin was large and his eyes twinkled with passion and mischief. Bones gave him a sharp but playful look just before she felt the button on her jeans give way. She took a deep breath and knew that if she continued to push him, he would give in, but it wasn't the right time. Slowly, she removed her legs from around his hips and slid along the length of him until her feet touched the floor. She planted a hand on Booth's chest, pushing him slightly away. Christine chose that moment to let her presence be known and Bones' head fell against Booth's shoulder as she struggled to cool her libido. Booth growled in her ear before taking a step back. Bones popped up on to her tiptoes and placed a quick peck on his cheek before turning to go into Christine's nursery, indicating that Booth should follow her.

"I have great news." She said as she lifted the baby from her crib and carried her to the changing table. Booth scratched his head, and adjusted his still hard penis. Bones caught him and smirked with arched eyebrows and Booth chuckled.

"So I take it your visit to the Doctor went well?" He had to know if he needed to take a cold shower or if he could steel his patience. Bones changed the diaper in record time and with the ease of practice. Her foot opened the bin to the diaper pail and she handed Christine to Booth who gazed at her father with adoring eyes. Instantly, Booth's body reacted and he wasn't hot lover Seeley Booth again. He was Dad. He gave Bones a grateful look and followed her out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Yes, very well. Consider the hallway a prelude." Bones gave Booth a wink as he blew raspberries on his daughter's neck, trying his best to earn a smile from the infant. "Christine has stuck to her schedule today, if all goes well, she should sleep most of the night, leaving us plenty of time to become reacquainted." Booth lifted Christine to his shoulder and began a pattern of patting and rubbing her back while swaying back and forth, as if he were rocking her. It had become a habit so quick, that every time he held his daughter he began the routine.

"I can't wait for the full meal." Booth's eyes roved appreciatively along his wife's body. Bones flushed from either embarrassment or arousal, either way, she locked her gaze with Booth's and he knew that she couldn't wait either.

"Also, Dr. Sweets contacted me today." Booth stopped swaying and moved the baby in his arms so that she was nestled between his arm and his side, his hand preventing her from slipping with its sure grip.

"Yeah?" Booth studied Bones' face with anxious trepidation. He noticed her carefully concealed emotion but couldn't identify whether she was sad, or glad. His eyebrow arched in question.

"Yes. It was a very enlightening conversation. Our baby duck will be happy when we return home. Any confirmation on your discharge date?" Booth waned to scream at the way Bones had changed the subject.

"No day of discharge yet, nothing official anyway. So, what did Sweets want?" Booth was proud of the way he smoothly redirected the conversation. He sat down at the table and shifted the baby in his lap again.

"The Bureau reached a decision about our partnership and he wanted to tell me personally." Booth smacked his forehead lightly. Bones had a way of beating around the bush, an unusual habit for someone who was normally so direct. His action was rewarded by a smirk from Bones who otherwise ignored him and opened the refrigerator grabbed a beer for him, a juice for her.

"Boonees." Booth wined as he brought the bottle to his lips. Bones touched Christine's face with her forefinger and traced her cheek. Bones met Booth's anxious eyes and decided that she had kept him on the hanger long enough.

"Providing we maintain bi-weekly sessions with our baby duck, our partnership will remain intact." Booth released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Really? I thought they would separate us for sure." Bones took his free hand and leaned into him.

"I have to admit that I also had my doubts, but Dr. Sweets convinced them that it would be in the Bureau's best interest." Booth's fingers intertwined with Bones and he gave them a light squeeze.

"Well, I'll be damned. The kid came through for us." Bones squeezed back.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, after all, he did imprint on us." Booth laughed and let go of Bones' hand and he shifted the baby in his arms again, this time making room for his wife. She climbed into his lap and they each kissed their daughter's forehead before Bones rested her head in the crook of his neck where she could smell his Boothy scent.

"Baby, we're back." Booth announced to his family, making their daughter smile.

* * *

_Reviews are like potato chips…and I am addicted._


	40. Chapter 40

_Sorry for the delay in posting. Spring allergies have kicked my behind. Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I am so happy you liked the Sweets segment. _

* * *

Booth observed from the doorway of the nursery as his wife tucked Christine into her crib. As quiet as a mouse, Bones slowly backed away from the small bed, putting one finger to her lips, to remind Booth that their stealth was required. Booth made a show of crossing his fingers in hopes that their daughter would sleep through the night. It had been an exciting day full of good news and he was ready to celebrate with his best girl. Bones moved past him through the doorway and then turned to face him with an arch of the brow and a smirk. Once she was in the hall, she cast him the look that he had grown to love so much and motioned for him to follow. With a cocky grin, he pushed from the door frame and caught up with her just as she stepped into their bedroom. He moved to her waiting arms and caught her lips with his, giving everything to her with his passionate kiss. Bones inched her body until it was perfectly aligned with his, seeking his warmth and his hardness. She lowered her hands to the taught curve of his butt and held him close.

"Booth." Bones said in between kisses, Booth's hands planted firmly on her hips, holding her close enough to know how much Booth wanted her.

"What is it? What do you need?" Bones shook her head and pulled Booth in for another steamy kiss.

"I need you to touch me." Instantly he understood what she didn't say. She needed him to remind her that she was wanted and sexy. He understood how hard it must be for a new mother to see herself as desirable. Slowly, he raised his hand and brushed the skin along the curve of her neck with the pad of his thumb, while the fingers on his other hand stroked the skin underneath her top, just below her bra. A small moan escaped her lips as she wrapped both hands in his hair, mindful of his newest scar, pulling him closer to her.

"You are so beautiful." Booth said in a husky whisper as he pulled away long enough to take a breath before slowly backing them across the room and lowering Bones to the bed, never losing contact with her eager mouth. Bones legs parted, welcoming his hardness against her warmth. Booth growled in her ear as he gently nipped her neck. His hands shoved her bra aside and he caressed her breasts, gently touching a sensitive bud. Bones hands moved under his shirt, her nails lightly scratching his chest. She gave a feline smile as Booth hissed against her skin. Frustrated by the layers separating them, she began to push his t-shirt up around his shoulders, urging him to remove it, taking the opportunity to remove her own shirt and bra.

Naked chest rubbed against naked chest, the sweet friction only adding to their need. Bones gave his shoulder a bite as his hand traveled into her jeans, opening her folds with his plundering fingers. She nearly cried as she felt the tension build inside of her, waiting to explode with just the right touch. Frantically, Bones' lowered her hand to his track pants and pushed them downward, using her heels to slide them the rest of the way off.

"In a hurry?" Booth asked as he lowered his mouth to her nipple, careful of their sensitivity, he flicked his tongue across the hardened bud and elicited another impatient groan from his wife. He unfastened her jeans and she lifted her hips to shove them down the length of her legs. Booth laughed at her impatience and Bones moved her hands to his shoulders and wedged her hips. With a quick flip, he was beneath her and she straddled his lap. Bones locked her blue eyes with his and she smiled, her need reflected in his chocolate pools. She moved long enough to kick away the panties that had managed to stay attached to her foot and then she took his length in her hand. Her fingers stroked his already hard shaft, making it grow even more beneath her skilled hand. Booth brought his hands to her breast and kneaded them as his hips arched against her deft ministration.

"Baby, you're killing me." He groaned as Bones gently stroked him. She gave him playful smirk and lowered her mouth to his shaft, her tongue giving a long stroke from base to hilt. Booth's hands gripped the sheet until his knuckles were white. "Oh God Baby. I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." Bones chuckled, but obliged him as she straddled his hips again, this time guiding him to her entrance. She slowly lowered her body to his and took him inside of her. Booth's hands gripped her hips, holding her still as she adjusted to his girth. Bones face became a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Easy baby. Nice and slow." Bones nodded but took more of him inside of her. Satisfied that the worst was over, she gradually took every inch.

"It's okay Booth. Just a mild discomfort at first. I'm okay." She reassured him as she brought her mouth to his, taking him in a searing kiss. She wriggled her hips, and not feeling anymore discomfort, she began to move. Booth held himself as still as possible, allowing Bones to take the lead. She watched his face with fascination as his forehead beaded in sweat from the exertion of his restraint. Confident that everything was as it should be, Bones forced his hands away from her hips and held them above his head. Booth surrendered to Bones tender assault and began to thrust with a loud groan. "Don't hold back Booth. I won't break." She urged with a hot whisper in his ear. Booth answered her by rolling them until she was on her back. He plunged time and time again, leaving both racing towards their release. Bones dug her nails into his back and held on as her body climaxed around him. Her seizing walls ripped Booth's release from him with a roar. Booth collapsed above her, his weight balanced on his forearms. Bones placed tiny kisses along the column of his throat while stroking the back of his head, holding him close to her.

"I love you." Bones chanted as her lips touched every available inch of skin she could find.

"I love you so much." Booth said as he touched his forehead against hers, twining her fingers with his. He held one had above her head and the other against her side, letting his body show her just how much he cherished her. Bones wriggled her hips in answer to the stirring she felt begin in her womb and Booth chuckled as his lips found hers. "You're not too sore?" He asked, needing to make sure.

"No." She said as she nodded her head yes. Booth laughed and blew a raspberry between her breasts causing Bones' knees to bend and her laughter to echo throughout the room. "Booth, stop it." She playfully slapped him on his shoulder and he slid down to cover her stomach in raspberries. Bones tried to move away but Booth held her firm as he stuck his tongue in her belly button. Bones twisted and squirmed until she finally found herself on top of her husband where she attacked his tickle spot, below his ribs. Booth laughed and Bones giggled from the joy they found in just being together. Bones leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips before playing a game of chicken or brave. Booth decided to join in, realizing all along that Bones was very, very brave. Bones squealed as Booth's hand strayed to the inside of her thigh and squeezed.

"Shh. You're gonna wake Christine." Bones tossed her head back and her eyes offered him a challenge.

"It won't be me that wakes our daughter. I, for one can be very, very quiet." Booth's other hand attacked her other thigh as he launched into a full fledge tickle assault.

"What are you hunting wabbits Bones?" She smacked his hand away and Booth snorted against her ear.

"I don't know what that means." Booth gave her a sloppy kiss and Bones struggled to wipe it away before he could give her another.

"What do you mean you can be quiet?" Bones smirked and wrinkled her nose.

"Well, at least I am quieter than you." She lowered her hand and gave his male nipple a gentle tweak causing Booth to yelp. "See what I mean?" Booth moved his arm to protect his chest from her playful fingers.

"That was mean. Just plain mean." Booth said and Bones leaned into him, this time kissing him senseless. Both pulled away when it became necessary to breathe.

"I've missed this Booth." Bones laid her head against his chest while Booth's hand rubbed her back in soothing circles. He kissed her temple and she gave a happy sigh.

"Me too. No matter what happens when we go back, let's always make time to just be." Bones nodded her approval against his chest.

"Always Booth. I promise." Booth hugged her tightly against him before moving away, pulling her alongside of him. He reached to turn off the light just as a small cry came over the baby monitor. "I told you that you were louder than me." Bones whispered as she grabbed her robe. Booth's hand on her shoulder stopped her from leaving the bed.

"I'll bring her to you." Bones nodded as Booth slipped into his track pants.

Bones lay back in the bed listening to the sounds coming from the nursery as Booth consoled their daughter. Her metaphorical heart filled with more love every moment, but she was learning that the heart had infinite capacity for love. The more love that came into her heart, the more she had to give.

* * *

_Please review_


	41. Chapter 41

_Sorry for the long delay between postings. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Spring had bloomed in the south and Booth sat in his office with his discharge papers in his hands. The date was set and as soon as the paperwork was processed with his signature, it would be official. He and Bones would be in D.C. in three weeks and he was worried. They had spent the past year living in their own little bubble. Before long, they would be back into the thick of things, murder and mayhem awaited. Part of him was thrilled to get back to their lives and the other part was terrified. A knock on his door drew his attention away from his quandary.

"Sergeant Major." Booth looked up and gave his old buddy Master Sergeant Johnson a wide grin.

"Hey Joe. What brings you by?" The Master Sergeant stepped into the cramped office and folded his cap between his hands.

"I heard that you're set for your discharge and I wanted to make sure I got a chance to see you before you go." The Master Sergeant said in his distinctive Texas drawl while Booth flashed him the papers that had been causing him distress.

"Yeah. Three weeks and I'm outta here. You're deploying?" Booth knew the answer to the question before he had asked.

"Yes Sir. Can't wait to get back into it. We're leaving at 08:00 tomorrow." Booth regarded the man carefully. He and the Master Sergeant had been through a lot together and it had bonded them in a way that few could understand. Booth had a lot of respect for Joe. He had been right there with him as a POW and hadn't let it destroy his career in the military or his personal life. The Master Sergeant was happily married with three children. Booth understood the compulsion the man had. He was a soldier first, and a husband and a father next. It was men like Joe that made the U.S. Army the greatest fighting force in the world filled with men and women who loved their country and volunteered to fight for freedom. There was a part of Booth that would always be a soldier, a warrior, but he wasn't destined to be military for life. In a few weeks, his priorities would be his wife and his children.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did after my accident. I know Bones already thanked you but I wanted to you know…man to man. It meant a lot to me." Joe gave a crooked grin.

"You would have done the same for me. You've got a good woman there. You make sure you take care of her and that little one." Booth nodded and rose with his hand extended.

"Will do. Joe, while you're out there, keep your head down." The Master Sergeant took Booth's hand and gave it a shake.

"Roger that." Booth touched Joe's shoulder with an open palm, something that he had long ago learned that expressed approval.

"Listen, when you get back if you decide you've had enough of this game, look me up, the bureau could use a guy like you." Joe gave his head a quick nod and smiled through tight lips, hiding his elation at the offer.

"Yes Sir. I just may take you up on that. The wife has been after me pretty hard since I got my twenty." Joe placed his cap on his head. "I'll see you down range." He said as he turned to leave Booth to his paperwork.

* * *

Bones clicked the end call button on her cell phone and gave a satisfied sigh. She had decided to buy the little house and offer it as off post housing for military members, meaning that she could leave the furniture intact. One problem down, and only fifty more to go. She had boxes throughout the small house, all in various stages of packing. She had envisioned only having to pack very little, but apparently, they had accumulated a lot of things since the move to Fort Benning. She was feeling a little bittersweet about the move. They were happy in the little house and she couldn't help but worry about what would happen when they returned to their normal lives. She knew that the transition wouldn't be easy for any of them. Over the past year, she had worked when the mood had struck her and had long left the grueling schedule of her past behind. She had her notepad in her hand and was making notes of what should go in each box when the request to chat popped up on her laptop.

"Ange." She said when her best friend face came into view.

"Hey Bren. Whatcha doing?" Bones sat her notepad down and made herself comfortable on the sofa with the laptop in her lap.

"I am trying to decide what goes with us and what stays. Apparently Booth and I have accumulated quite a bit of paraphernalia." Angela gave a chuckle. The Booth's home was comfortable and cozy. Her best friend had an aptitude for decorating.

"I would imagine so, especially with Christine. How is my Goddaughter?" Bones smiled as she always did when thinking of her daughter.

"She's wonderful and asleep. How are you and my metaphorical nephew?" Angela gave a laugh and patted her belly.

"You know it could be a girl." Bones shook her head.

"Yes, I suppose it could be a female as well as a male. However, I'm inclined to believe that it will be a boy." Angela's smile was large. She wanted a little boy also, a miniature of her bug man.

"Are you relying on your gut?" Bones laughed realizing the trap she had fallen into.

"No. Using one's intestines to reach conclusions is completely irrational Angela. I have decided that I already have a daughter and as my best friend, you should have a son." Angela nodded, thinking that Bones had made a nice save.

"Sure thing sweetie. Now, I wanted to know if you had gotten word for the day of Booth's discharge? Hodgins and I want to make sure that everything is in order at your place so you guys can relax when you get home." Bones shook her head.

"No. We just know that it will be a few weeks still. Did the curtains for Christine's room arrive?"

"Yes and I had Hodgins hang them. I finished the mural also. Christine is going to love it." Bones smiled.

"She's only ten weeks old, her ability to discern beauty hasn't developed yet and won't for quite some time, but I do appreciate your efforts to bring art into her life. I want Christine to have a well-rounded education in all things including music and art. I want her to be able to…" Angela heard what her best friend wasn't saying and she struggled to keep a hormonal tear from falling.

"I know Sweetie. You're a great mom, don't ever doubt it." Angela sniffed.

"Thanks Ange. So as soon as Booth receives his papers, I'll let you know what day we will be home." Angela nodded but noticed Bones' apprehension when she mentioned home.

"Is something bothering you Bren? You seem a little worried." Bones thought for a moment before responding.

"It's been so different here. I'm different here. What if…"Angela threw up a hand to stop her friend.

"Bren, your life here will be the same sweet, safe life that you two have there. Why would it be different? You and Booth have spent the past year building a life and a family. That won't change." A cry in the background brought Bones attention away. Angela gave her an indulgent smile.

"Christine is crying. I've got to go, but I will take your words under advisement. Thank you Angela. For everything." Bones finished as she switched closed the connection.

* * *

Booth entered his home to find his wife and daughter enjoying a bath. Bones was bent over the tiny tub and he had to hold back a laugh. She was cooing with Christine and absorbed in her task. Never in a million years had he ever thought that he would hear baby talk come from the scientist's lips. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known. Bones tossed a glance over her shoulder and smirked, knowing that she had been caught.

"Hi Booth. You're early." Booth chuckled as he stepped fully into the room.

"Right on time as always." His gaze fell on his baby daughter and he could swear that he saw her smile when he tickled her wet tummy. "Somebody likes their bath." He commented. Bones rinsed the last of the shampoo away and lifted Christine, handing her to Booth while she grabbed the large hooded towel with a duck beak on the top, a gift from Sweets. Booth took the towel and wrapped up the small bundle, warming the infant before she could chill.

"She loves to take a bath." Booth cradled his daughter against him while Bones drained the infant tub and put the baby soap and shampoo away.

"I finally got the date of my discharge. Its official, as of May twenty-six, I am no longer in the Army." Bones' brow wrinkled and she shrugged her shoulders.

"That is good news." Booth lay Christine on the changing table in the nursery and began to dress her. He heard the wariness in Bones tone and he wanted to reassure her.

"Yes, it is good news. We can start the next chapter in our lives and be together and raise our daughter. I can't wait. Besides, when we buy a house, I can get my man cave." Bones handed Booth Christine's pajamas for the night. He blew a raspberry on her tummy as he put the last tab on her diaper in place.

"If you get a man cave, I get an anthropologist's cave." Booth smiled as he eased the top over Christine's head.

"Deal. We will be fine. You know that right?" He picked Christine up and held Bones gaze. She locked her eyes with his, gathering the comfort that always came from her husband and finally nodded.

"Yes. I know. I just can't help feeling apprehensive. Our lives there are so different. I'm not sure how to process the change and putting Christine in day care, and what if one of us is hurt?" Booth laid the baby in her crib and reached for his wife, pulling her into his arms.

"We will be fine and if you aren't ready to leave Christine and go back to work, you don't have to. Whatever you need to do Temperance, I'm right there with you." Booth gave Bones a soothing kiss on her forehead and held her until he could feel the tension ebb away from her body. Finally, Bones took a step back.

"I want to go back to work with you. I need to go back to work for me." Booth took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Then whatever it takes. Between you and me, we can do this, we can have whatever kind of life that we want for us and our family."

"Because we love each other?" Bones said with a tentative smile. Booth pulled her against him and kissed her soundly, leaving her with no doubts about them.

"Yeah. Because we love each other and nothing is going to change that."

* * *

_Only a few chapters left to go. Please review._


	42. Chapter 42

_I want to give a huge Thank You to every person who has left reviews. I could have never made it this far without you and I appreciate every last one. I had been struggling with the finale of my little fic, and then the muse struck. With only a week or so left in story time, I wanted one last adventure.  
_

* * *

The ringing of a cell phone brought Bones from a deep sleep. She rolled away from the body pillow that was her husband. The digital clock proved that two in the morning was entirely too early to wake up, especially since one colicky baby had kept her up until just an hour before. With an irritated groan she glanced at the caller ID before quickly hitting the answer button.

"Brennan." She answered, her heart racing just a little. She felt Booth stir beside her and she squinted as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Brennan? I thought you were Dr. Booth these days." Caroline Julian said in her no nonsense way.

"I haven't decided yet. Caroline, what's happened?" Caroline huffed into the phone at Bones slightly irritated tone.

"Not much chère, just your typical murder victim without an ID. I need you back here ASAP." Bones exchanged a look with Booth and shrugged her shoulders.

"I won't be officially back at work until after the first."

"I know that, but when a senator calls after I've already found my sweet dreams, I call you." Booth turned and moved his lips, asking what the federal prosecutor wanted so late at night. Bones covered the end of the phone with her hand and mouthed the words murder and senator. Booth nodded his head in understanding.

"Why do you need me? Dr. Edison is more than adequate to help identify a victim." Bones yawned into the phone. Caroline smirked. She hated calling the new mother in the wee hours of the morning but she had been left with little choice.

"Senator Jacob Daniels called me because he believes that the body that was found in an old field where they are building a new mall is his brother. Chère, his brother disappeared when he was five years old and no one ever found out what happened to him. The Senator specifically asked that you be a part of the investigation. He believes that he will never know the truth unless he has the best, and you are the best. Or at least you were until you decided to become a Real Housewife of Fort Benning." Bones rolled her eyes. Yes, even she had fallen victim to reality television.

"Did you tell the Senator that I would be unavailable for at least two more weeks? With the move and Christine's colic, there is no way I can leave now." Booth had managed to wrap himself around Bones form as she sat propped against the headboard of their bed. Her hand fell naturally to his thick hair, where she idly stroked it, luring him back into the brink of sleep.

"I did, and the man doesn't care. He said he would consider it a personal favor and I know that you know how those favors can pay off in the future." Bones stomach sank. It was the favors of General Stark that had made it possible for her and Booth to start their lives together. She felt a need to pay it forward. With their lifestyle, who knew when she might have to call in a favor to save Booth's life?

"I can give you two days Caroline, but that is all. There is so much to do here that I will not be finished before the movers arrive as it is, but I guess it will give me a chance to get the apartment ready." Booth sat straight up when he heard his wife commit to two days. She frowned, wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"Finally, I get to meet that beautiful baby girl that you didn't name after me." Bones flushed, searching for the words to explain to Caroline their choice in baby names.

"Booth and I discussed it at length and decided that she should be named for my mother. You're not mad are you?" She heard Caroline's husky laugh over the line.

"No chère, I'm not mad. Just get your science butt up here tomorrow." Bones mentally calculated how long it would take to prepare for a rush trip, baby gear included.

"Have everything taken to the lab. I'll call Cam and have Dr. Edison do all of the preliminaries. Christine and I will meet you at the Jeffersonian at six p.m. tomorrow." Booth offered Bones a sympathetic smile.

"Good, now maybe I can get my beauty sleep. See you tomorrow." Bones sat the phone on the bedside table and scooted back down, cuddling against the warmth of Seeley Booth.

"So, I guess Christine and I are needed at the Jeffersonian. I have so much to do. I have to call the FRG to pick up a few things and the rental agency that is going to take care of the house." Booth pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of those things. I'm just wrapping up paperwork." Bones planted a kiss on Booth's smooth, muscular chest.

"Thank you Booth. I'll leave a list. I love you." Booth turned off the light and held Bones close. The last thing she heard as she drifted off to sleep was the sound of her husband's voice.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Booth sat in his office with his cell phone to his ear as he sorted through the remaining paperwork on his desk. He had two piles, one to be passed on to the next person in his position, and the other, to be filed. As a short timer, his work load had lessened considerably. The Ranger course had concluded and his graduates were with their regiment, waiting to be deployed on a moment's notice. He finished his calls with the FRG and the rental agency. Figuring he was on a roll, he also called and arranged the movers. Really, he couldn't think why Bones thought it was so hard, three phone calls and he had everything under control. He leaned back in his seat and propped his feet on his desk, feeling every bit the champion. He nearly toppled over in his seat when a Lt. Colonel appeared at his door. He struggled to sit upright and then stand to salute.

"Sir." He said with an embarrassed grin. Not seeing a smile in return, he quickly changed his expression into perfect stoic soldier.

"Sergeant Major, at ease." Booth eased his stance and stared curiously at the Lt. Colonel who strode the rest of the way in the office with the confident air commiserate with a man of his rank. "Have a seat Sergeant Major. There was an incident today." Booth smoothly sank into his chair, knowing that the news wouldn't be pleasant.

"May I ask what kind of incident Sir?" Booth studied Lt. Colonel's face. His eyes were red and dark circles left a shadowy outline to the crow's feet. Both of which were a strong indicator of worry.

"We've just received word that a convoy traveling north in Helmand Province was attacked by hostiles. Two Humvees were hit by a RPG. We have causalities four dead, three critical." Booth had a well-known knack for reading people and at this moment, he realized why the Lt. Colonel had come to him. His heart sank in grief for the loss of his brothers in arms, but he felt pain at the loss of former students and friends.

"Who Sir?" Booth's face had settled into a grim line.

"You know first reports from the field aren't always reliable but Louis, Jameson, Richards, and Master Sergeant Johnson have been listed as KIA. I'm sorry for your loss Sergeant Major. I know that Johnson was a friend of yours." Booth dipped his head to gain control of his emotions. He had spoken with his buddy Joe the day before he was deployed.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." The Lt. Colonel nodded his head and left Booth to deal with his myriad of emotions.

* * *

An exhausted Bones walked into the Jeffersonian with her daughter in tow. She was immediately greeted by Angela who snatched the baby out of her arms after a hurried hug. Angela's squeal had gotten the attention of Cam who walked with the distinctive clack, clack of heels on the tiled floor.

"Bren, she's more beautiful every time I see her, and she's so big. Oh my gosh, just look at her." Angela gushed as Cam and Bones exchanged a brief hug. Not to be left out, Cam anxiously waited for her chance to hold the baby.

"I always knew that you and Booth would make beautiful babies. Oh, I can hear my biological clock ticking." Cam said with a nervous chuckle. Bones grinned.

"I always believed that the notion of an internal ticking of a woman's biological clock was absurd, but now I understand." Cam nodded, her understanding clear.

"You look well Bren. How is Booth?" Cam asked while hugging Christine to her. Bones began moving to her office that Cam had Clark vacate when Bones had called that morning.

"He is well, anxious about the move. His neurologist wants to see him next month, but just as a follow-up." Both women nodded sympathetically as they stepped through the doors to her office in single file. Angela settled on to the couch and Bones headed straight for her desk, dumping her purse and diaper bag. "Tell me about the remains." Cam nodded, smiling to herself. Bones' impatience was as obvious as her exhaustion. As soon as they spoke with Caroline, Cam would be sending them all home so they could get an early start the next day.

"The remains of a small child were found as developers were clearing an area to build a new mall. Senator Daniels hopes that they are of his brother, who was five years old at the time he went missing. Dr. Edison's preliminary examination has concluded that the remains are of a child approximately five years old and we have taken a sample for a DNA comparison." Bones nodded, but her thoughts were interrupted by Caroline as she breezed into the office.

"My, my, my, my look at you, looking like a soccer mom instead of half of the best crime fighting team in the US of A." Caroline commented with a smirk before turning to Angela, who was on the sofa, Christine in her lap. "And you can hand me that baby over here right now. I've been waiting months to meet this baby girl." Angela shook her head with a wry grin and handed the infant to Caroline who nuzzled the baby with her nose. "Oh she is precious, just precious." The softness of the smile on Caroline's face surprised all three of the women in the room. It would seem that Caroline was made to be a grandmother. Bones covered her mouth so that her large grin wouldn't show. Caroline inhaled the soft baby scent deeply and turned to face Bones. "You two did good." Bones reached for Christine's small hand and held it for a moment before meeting Caroline's gaze.

"I know." Caroline kissed the baby's head before handing her to Bones' waiting arms. "So Caroline. We're here. Cam is waiting for DNA results to confirm if the remains are indeed those of the Senator's brother. If so, then I'm not needed here." She had only been gone for a few hours but she could feel home pulling her towards Booth. Already, she missed him.

"Yes, that may be true, but if the child isn't the Senator's brother, then it is someone's child. And it is up to you to find out who and how it wound up cold and alone in that field." Dread sank into the pit of Bones' stomach. Caroline had no intentions of letting her return until the child was identified.

"Two days. That's all I can do." Caroline had sense enough not to push the tired new mother and smiled quickly.

"Then you had better come prepared to work tomorrow." Bones handed Christine to Cam, who had obviously been waiting for another turn with the baby before placing her hand on her hip and giving the brusque prosecutor a firm nod.

"Give me the file and I'll look over it tonight and I want to meet the Senator in the morning. Is Sully still working with the B team?" Confused and surprised glances were shared between the other three women.

"B team?" Angela had to ask.

"Yes, I believe that is the junior team that plays in the event that the A team isn't available in sports, second string if you will. At least that is the way Booth explained it to me. Sully, Clark, and the others who filled in are the B team while Booth, myself, Angela, and Hodgins are the A team. Cam is our coach." Cam laughed, she couldn't argue with the anthropologists logic.

"I believe that is correct Dr. Brennan, and Sully is still leading the B team. I assume that he has been apprised of the situation Ms. Julian?" Cam gave Caroline a pointed look who just shrugged while rubbing Christine's foot.

"Oh he knows. See you tomorrow." Caroline left the office as quickly as she had entered leaving the women curious of what that had meant.

_Please review. _


	43. Chapter 43

_Thanks so much for continuing to read and review. I appreciate every word. _

* * *

Bones placed Christine in her new crib in the nursery that Angela had decorated for them. She had stayed with the black and white color scheme like the house at Fort Benning, but she had painted a large mural complete with a dazzling rainbow. Even Bones, who thought two dimensional rainbows were absurd, was wowed with Angela's ability to incorporate it into the room. It seemed like a lot of work considering the fact that she and Booth were planning to buy a house, but she was wise enough to know that it could take months for the two of them to agree on a suitable domicile. Grabbing her phone she dialed Booth's number and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Hey Bones." He answered and she knew from the tone of his voice that something was wrong. She almost ached to be with him.

"You sound upset." She curled her feet underneath her.

"How did it go today? Did Christine do okay on the trip?" Bones wanted to ignore his attempt to change the subject but resigned herself to drawing the information out of him slowly.

"The trip was long, but she did fine. It was good to be at the lab and I have the case file to review before we get started tomorrow."

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Tell me what's wrong." Bones said simply, encouraging him to talk to her.

"Two Humvees were hit today by an RPG. There were casualties." Bones hated to hear the word causalities. Since Booth had re-enlisted it was a word that invoked fear inside of her. There had been other such incidents since they had arrived at Fort Benning, but she knew that the loss this time was personal for her husband. She cleared her throat and asked quietly.

"Who?" She heard Booth draw a long shattered breath.

"Joe. Master Sergeant Joe Johnson was listed as KIA." Bones' heart broke for her husband. She just wanted to be with him where she could wrap her arms around her and hold him.

"Oh Booth. I'm so sorry. We are coming home. Caroline and the senator will just have to understand that my family is my priority. Clark and Sully can handle this case." Booth smiled despite the blanket of sadness covering him. The world they had left behind had never met the new Temperance, the woman who had left everything for a year to start a family with him.

"No. Stay. It's only for a couple of days and I don't even know the funeral arrangements yet." Bones hesitated through the phone. For the first time in her life she felt completely torn between her need to work and her need to be there for her husband while he was hurting.

"Are you okay?" She finally said after a long silence.

"Yeah baby, I'm okay. Sad, but okay. You know?" Bones wondered how he could soothe her with just his voice. He had lost a close friend and he was comforting her because she had professional obligations and couldn't be there for him.

"If you're sure. I hate this." She heard a long sigh.

"I know. I wish you were with me but life is like this sometimes. Just knowing that the person you love is sad because you're sad is enough. Go to sleep. Go to work. Solve the mystery Scooby Doo and you will be with me before you know it. I love you."

"I love you too Booth." Bones said before she ended the call and sat the phone on the end table. She stretched her weary body and settled in to focus on the case file.

* * *

Bones swiped her card as she stepped on to the platform where Clark was already at work examining the small remains.

"Dr. Edison, explain to me what we have." She demanded in her best teacher voice. Clark looked up at his mentor and gave her a wide smile.

"Dr. Brennan, glad your back. Dr. Soryen confirmed that these are the remains of Senator Daniels sibling through DNA testing. However, the results suggest that the relation is that of half siblings." Bones studied the small skeleton on the metal slab and tried to focus on the bones, not the fact that it was a small child.

"Have you found anything to indicate cause of death?" Clark pulled the large magnifier to an area of the ribcage, just above where the heart would be.

"No, but there is fracturing of the rib near the thoracic cavity that appears to have occurred near time of death, as there is no remodeling." Bones peered over the large magnifier and studied each of the fractures closely and wondered why she was even there, Dr. Edison was very competent.

"I concur, however, I don't believe that this injury was cause of death." As compartmentalized as possible, Bones continued her preliminary examination with the driven focus that defined her. She didn't look up from the small skeleton when she heard the beep of the card reader, instead, she brought the magnifier down and studied a small mark on the anterior radius of the victims right hand.

"Tempe. What do we know about the victim?" Sully asked as he watched, fascinated as always, of Bones ability to tune out everything else except the bones in front of her.

"Dr. Edison, have Hodgins swap this for particulates." Clark bent forward as he got a closer look to the small marks that she had pointed out.

"Yes Dr. Brennan." Clark said with a curt nod to Sully as he pulled off his latex gloves before leaving the platform.

"The victim has been confirmed as the brother of Senator Daniels. DNA shows that they were half siblings. Our preliminary examination hasn't found cause of death, but hopefully Dr. Hodgins will find something in the particulates what will help make a more complete hypothesis." Sully nodded as he jotted notes in his notebook. Bones pulled off her gloves and glanced at the clock on the computer monitor. "The Senator will be here to meet with us anytime. I will be in my office." Bones turned to leave the platform but was stopped by Sully's hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline said that you can give us two days. You do realize that Senator Daniels will expect us to solve the murder of his brother, don't you?" Bones lifted her head and her brilliant blue eyes met Sully's for the first time that day. Sully could see the warring emotions in their depths and he knew his ex-girlfriend well enough to know that she was not happy to be back at work.

"I understand the Senator's expectation, however, two day is all that I am in a position to offer at this moment." Sully sank back on his heels and studied the woman in front of him. Her figure was fuller and her face more round. Her breasts were much, much larger than he recalled, but underneath it all, he sensed that she was happy with her life and only resented the fact that the Senator had called her away from her family.

"I get it. Two days. So, how are Booth and the baby?" Bones face softened at the mention of her husband and daughter, her fingers touched the surface of the pendant nestled above her breasts. The transformation amazed Sully, gone was the hard-nosed scientist, having been replaced by the wife and mother. Her smile lit up her face.

"Booth is anxious to return to the FBI and Christine is beautiful and a good baby. Perhaps you can meet her when I go see her at the Jeffersonian day care." Sully laughed at Bones' enthusiasm, a new mom who wanted to show off her off spring.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet your daughter. I'd say that Booth is going to have his hands full if she is anywhere near as beautiful and intelligent as you are." Bones' blushed at the compliment as she wondered if Sully was flirting with her, or if he was just stating the facts. Seeing his attention return to his notes and his relaxed stance, she concluded that he was just being factual.

"Thank you Sully." Bones responded, feeling grateful that she and Sully could be friends. She turned to leave the platform just as Caroline arrived with who she presumed to be Senator Daniels.

"Dr. Booth or Brennan, whatever you call yourself these days, this is Senator Jacob Daniels. The man who requested you." Bones walked towards the pair with Sully following behind. Senator Daniels was and attractive male in his early to mid-forties with slightly greying temples and a solid muscular build. He wasn't as tall as Booth, or Sully, but he easily stood a couple of inches more than Bones. She extended her hand in welcome and didn't see the surprised eyebrows rise on Caroline's face.

"It's Dr. Brennan, at least professionally." Bones gave Caroline an irritated glance. The older woman just shrugged and gave her a sarcastic smile. The Senator took Bones' offered hand and gave it a hardy shake. "This is Special Agent Tim Sullivan with the FBI and the liaison with the Jeffersonian." Sully shook the man's hand as Bones directed them to a conference room where they could speak freely about the investigation and the identity of the remains. Once they were all seated in the room, Bones pointed to Sully and let him lead with the known specifics of the case.

"Senator Daniels, the remains have been confirmed to be those of your brother Adam. He was your half-brother correct?" The Senator's confused expression let the group know that that he wasn't aware of a different parent.

"Excuse me? No, he was my full sibling." Bones remained quiet as she tried to read the body language of the Senator, something that she felt she had gotten quite good at in the past year thanks to Booth's tutoring. The man didn't appear to be lying.

"DNA has confirmed that he was your half-brother Senator. You said that he was five years younger than you?" Bones asked, needing more information to prove her theory correct. She didn't like listening to her metaphorical gut, but the evidence pointed in a specific direction and she needed clarification.

"Yes. I wasn't there when he was born though. I had been staying with my aunt." Sully shifted in his seat and Bones knew that he sensed something as well. She would make sure they compared theories after the meeting concluded.

"Why were you with your aunt?" Sully leaned in as he asked. Senator Daniels sat back in his seat and rubbed the back of his hand with his palm, searching for old memories.

"I don't know. Dad told me that mom wasn't feeling well and he took me to his sister's for a few weeks. I always assumed that the pregnancy had been difficult and mom needed her rest." Caroline jotted a few notes down in her notebook. "My mom didn't cheat on my father. She loved him." Bones locked eyes with the crusty prosecutor and then Sully.

"Senator Daniels. DNA shows that Adam was your father's child, not your mother's." The man made a noise resembling a balloon as it deflated.

"So you are saying that my mother lied about being pregnant and that my father had an affair?" Bones placed her hands on the table, a show of honesty according to Dr. Sweets.

"Yes, that is what the evidence is suggesting. Sully will need to speak with your parents and we will need a list of anyone who was close to your family at that time. While Dr. Edison and I have not determined the cause of death, I feel confident in saying that your brother's remains were purposely interred in the field where he was found." Senator Daniels sat quietly for a few moments, processing the barrage of information that he had been given.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Sully. Both of my parents are deceased. My father died of a heart attack last year and my mother died in an auto accident ten years ago." Bones frowned. The investigation would be much harder with the most likely suspect dead and the trail nearly forty years cold. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and continued her mantra. _Two days_. She rose from her seat and extended her hand for the Senator who also rose, knowing that the meeting was over.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan for agreeing to help with the investigation. It is your reputation for the truth that pushed me to call Ms. Julian and beg for your assistance. I hope that I didn't pull you away from anything important and I if I did, I hope that you will forgive me." Bones wanted to remain angry at having been pulled away from her family but the man in front of her was obviously in pain and needed closure to something that had haunted him for his entire life. It was something that she understood very well. If it hadn't been for Booth and her life at the Jeffersonian, she may have never learned the truth about her own mother.

"I understand your need to know what happened. Agent Sullivan and I will work together to bring you closure." Sully shook the man's hand and gave Bones a smile that she didn't return as she flicked her wrist to glance at the time. "If you will excuse me?" She asked but didn't wait for a response before leaving the room. From the tingling feeling in her breasts, it was time to nurse her daughter and she had missed her terribly throughout the morning.

* * *

"I thought that I might find you here." Sully said as he entered the day care center to find Bones in a rocking chair with her daughter cuddled against her breast. Christine held Bones' forefinger in her tiny hand as she nursed beneath a modesty blanket.

"Yes, I needed to see Christine." She quickly moved Christine from one side to the other with well-practiced ease.

"Can I hold her?" Sully asked. Bones gave him a wry smile and wondered if his own biological clock was ticking.

"When she's finished, yes. I didn't know that you were so fond of children." Sully laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, not completely comfortable with the subject.

"Yes and no. I think that I've just reached the age where I want children, but I haven't met anyone that I'm ready to commit too. Maybe holding your daughter will be as close as I will ever get." Bones' gaze fell to the bundle beneath the blanket as she held her daughter's hand.

"Everything happens eventually." She said with a smile as she brought Christine to her shoulder and began a pattern of light taps and circular rubs.

"That's pretty prophetic, coming from you." A loud burp left the infant's mouth and both Sully and Bones chuckled. "Yep, she's definitely a Booth." Bones laughed a little more and kissed her on top of her head.

"That she is. Here, you can hold her now." Sully's arms reached for the baby and the burp cloth that Bones insisted he put over the shoulder of his suit. He hugged Christine close to him, loving the feel of her tiny baby weight against his solid chest. "Booth once told me that everything happens eventually and given everything that has happened in the past year, I would agree with him. I never thought that I would be a mom or a wife, but I am, and I am so grateful that he never gave up on me and that I took a chance when everything in me was screaming to run. Now look what we have. It will happen for you too. When you meet the right person." Sully took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet baby scent of the littlest Booth.

"Maybe you are right." He pondered with a grin as Christine burped again. "Thank you Tempe." Bones stood and straightened her clothing before reaching for her daughter. Sully reluctantly handed the baby back to her mom with a sigh.

"Of course I'm right. Now, what did you need?" Sully went on to explain that the Senator would be sending them information regarding his parents. His father had been a senator for the state of Maryland and they were fortunate to have several of his professional diaries en route. The information would put them on the correct path in their investigation. Bones nearly cried as she left Christine in the capable hands of the day care director but she had no choice, if she wanted find out what had happened to Adam Daniels and return to Booth in time for his friend's funeral.

* * *

The diaries arrived during the late afternoon and Bones and Sully were camped out in her office pouring through them, trying to find a common link for the time that Adam had been listed as missing. She sat behind her desk and Sully had made himself comfortable on her sofa. As much as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand her eyes kept drifting towards her cell phone as if she were expecting it to ring at any moment. Sully plopped the papers on the sofa beside him and tried to work some of the tension out of his shoulders.

"Call him." He said to a surprised Bones who thought that she had been clever in hiding her distraction.

"No. I'll speak with him this evening. I'm sure he's busy clearing files from his desk." Sully threw one leg across the other and stretched his arm across the back of the couch.

"Call him. Obviously there is something that is worrying you, call him and then you will be able to focus." He insisted and Bones studied her phone, her hand drifting towards it.

"I am worried about him, but he made me promise that I would focus all of my attention on the case. He said he was fine." Sully could hear the doubt in her voice and wondered what was going on with his old friend and pseudo rival.

"Why are you worried?" Bones picked up her phone and considered sharing with Sully. Booth was so private and liked to keep everything between them, but she needed advice and Sully understood her, almost as much as Booth and Angela.

"He lost a close friend in Afghanistan yesterday from an RPG attack. I told him that I would come home but he insisted that he was fine. I don't know what to do. I want to be with him, but I need to be here doing my job." A light clicked in Sully's brain. That is why she had been so short with the Senator and why she wasn't able to focus.

"This is new for you. Being pulled between your family and your job." Sully had zeroed in on her problem with a speed that wowed her.

"Yes, and I find that I am not equipped to deal with it." Bones replied honestly and Sully rose from the sofa and planted himself on the desk beside her.

"Yes, you are, it's just new and difficult. You want to be with him because he's hurting and you can't. Your family is your priority now. There is nothing wrong with that. Take the time to call him, no one will think any less of you for it, in fact, it makes me proud of you. The balance between work and home will always be hard to maintain, but if anyone can do it, you can. I'm going to go get us some coffee and something to munch on." Bones fought the pressure of tears building. Sully was right, she could do it. She could find balance. She gave him a watery nod and he gave her shoulder a comforting pat before he left the room. Bones took a moment to calm down and to clear her throat before she hit his number on the phone. It rang twice before she heard his deep voice answer.

"Bones." He said and instantly everything was better.

* * *

_Please review._


	44. Chapter 44

_So who else was frustrated by that horrible season finale? __ Ugghh…. Anyway, please see below to read the continuation of my little tale where the Booths are already where we want them to be._

_Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I love them.  
_

* * *

"I ran the particulates through the mass spec and you are not going to believe this." Jack Hodgins said as he ran up the steps of the platform, slightly out of breath and all smiles. Bones stepped away from the skeleton of the boy and turned her attention to LCD panel. "I found traces nickel, chromium, and molybdenum alloys." Bones brow furrowed as she thought about what contained those compounds.

"Surgical steel. Very good Dr. Hodgins. Senator Daniels' mother was a doctor, an orthopedic surgeon in fact. I need to tell Sully." Hodgins smiled and quietly mouthed "King of the Lab" as he watched the forensic anthropologist march to her office to call her temporary partner.

* * *

"So you think that the Senator's mother slit the wrist and crushed the ribs of a five year old boy because he was the product of her husband's affair?" Sully stared at Bones intently wanting to confirm her supposition. He received a brief nod.

"Yes, Medea from the Greek tragedy murdered her own children as a means to hurt her husband. It isn't too farfetched to think that a woman who had been forced to look at the product of her husband's infidelity daily could snap and strike out against him in a way that would bring him infinite pain." Sully listened to Bones theory of what may have happened and believed that it had merit.

"But, she is the one who reported the child missing. Her statement to the police says that she put him down to sleep and woke to find him gone from his bed. The father said that she was with him all night. Plus her and her husband remained married until the time of her death ten years ago." Bones smiled as she studied the way that Sully put the details together. He was a very good investigator, and his process reminded her of Booth.

"Did we get the report from the accident that killed Dr. Daniels?" Sully flipped through the stack of papers and produced the police report. "What caused the accident?" Curiosity flowed through Bones' veins. She had forgotten how much she loved working on an active investigation. The one she had worked on with the CID had been fairly simple, cut and dried, but the current one promised a lot of twist and turns. She just hoped that it would be solved before she had to leave for home.

"Single car accident, her blood alcohol content was three times the legal limit." Bones clucked her tongue and gave Sully a smile knowing that at least part of her theory was correct.

"Perhaps guilt drove her to drink. You should see if there was a history of alcoholism." Sully nodded and placed all of the notes in a stack. Bones had been much more focused since her conversation with Booth. Sully didn't know what they had talked about, but he was glad that she was better.

"I'll get Charlie on it and we can pick this up tomorrow." Bones glanced at her watch surprised that it was almost six o'clock in the evening. She quickly grabbed her purse.

"I've got to get Christine. Let me know what you find. The mother is the most logical choice as a suspect but you should also look at the neighbors and household staff." Of course, Sully being a seasoned investigator, he had already done background check on everyone. He was just waiting for the results.

"Charlie has complied background reports on the neighbors and staff. Unfortunately, several of them have passed on. Go get your daughter and go home. I'll let you know if we discover anything new." Bones nodded and left Sully standing in the middle of her office.

* * *

Bones and Christine entered her apartment and she was not surprised to find Angela waiting for them with dinner on the stove. She owed Angela so much that she wasn't sure that she would ever be able to repay her, just the fact that she had taken it upon herself to make sure the baby's nursery was ready for her but she had also gone to the grocery and promised a long awaited girls' night complete with what she referred to as chick flicks. Bones dropped the diaper bag on the sofa and gave Christine to her Godmother who nuzzled the baby's neck with a tirade of baby talk.

"Thank you Angela for preparing everything for our return. I appreciate it very much. Once Booth and I are unpacked, I plan to have everyone over for dinner. Is Cam still dating her daughter's gynecologist?" Angela kissed Christine's forehead and smirked.

"Yes, I believe she is and a dinner party sounds wonderful. You should invite Sweets. He has missed you guys." Bones gave the idea a moment's consideration.

"Yes, I will. I would imagine that he has been quite lonely since Daisy left. Has he been seeing anyone?" Angela laughed. Sweets had tried to move on, but hadn't found anyone steady yet.

"No he isn't seeing anyone. I think that he has been waiting for Daisy. Have you heard when she will be back?" Bones walked to her refrigerator and opened a bottle of water before joining her best friend on the sofa.

"Yes, Dr. Renaud and I spoke earlier this week. Both he and Miss Wick plan to return at the end of the month. It was quite an exciting discovery and Miss Wick has written several articles on the subject of homo flores and its ability to commute between islands. As soon as she receives her doctorate, her career path is set. Dr. Renaud has had nothing but good things to say about her work and she didn't drive him insane as I had predicted." Angela laughed and lowered Christine to her lap where she played with her feet, eliciting a smile from the baby.

"That's great Bren. Are you sad that you didn't stay on the dig? It sounds like you missed something huge in your world." Bones sipped her water and gave Angela a thoughtful stare.

"I was there in the beginning so my name has been cited, but no, there was no way I could stay on that dig. Especially since I suspected that I was pregnant. Booth and I got to be together instead of thousands of miles apart. I chose my family and that was the right choice." Bones said firmly and Angela grinned at the baby.

"Family is always right Sweetie. I'm so glad that you did. So what are you planning for your anniversary?" Angela loved to see her best friend's romantic side.

"I haven't decided and I'm not sure what would be an appropriate gift for our first anniversary. Actually, I am quite anxious about it." Angela pretended to give Bones' statement careful consideration when the answer was on the tip of her tongue.

"You don't have to buy him anything. But you should buy you something." Bones' expression reflected her confusion. "Lingerie Sweetie. Buy some pretty lingerie and wear it for him. Hodgins and I will babysit and you guys can have the whole night to yourselves." A large smile blossomed on Bones' face and her eyes began to spark.

"I will give your idea some thought. I have to admit that it does have merit. Thank you Angela." Christine chose that moment to let out a loud wail and Angela brought her to her shoulder. She laughed when the infant began to root against her breast.

"Yes it does and I think that you will have to take this one. I don't have what she's looking for." Bones shook her head and snorted as she reached for her daughter and released the button on her nursing blouse. "So, how is working with Sully again? You guys were together all day today." Angela asked out of curiosity.

"It was good. I think that Sully and I have found a place where we can be friends." Angela almost squealed but held it back at the last moment.

"That's terrific Bren. I always liked Sully, even though he wasn't the one for you." Bones couldn't disagree with that statement, but he had been close to being the one. He was the one who got to her and made her question many things in her life. If it hadn't been for Sully, she probably would have never made her way to Booth, even if it did take a few more years.

"Yes. I just hope it doesn't bother Booth." Angela had to laugh at that, of course it would bother Booth, even if he wouldn't admit it. Booth had always been jealous of any man in Bones' life, she doubted that he had changed just because they were married.

"Nah. You guys are solid and he knows that you love him. He will be fine." Angela knew that Bones needed reassurance that she was doing the right thing , being friends with an ex-lover.

"Thanks Ange. Here, will you burp her? I need to call Booth. He said that he would know the funeral arrangements for the Master Sergeant by this evening." Angela gobbled up Christine and brought the baby to her shoulder with the enthusiasm of a woman who couldn't wait until her own child was born.

* * *

Morning came and Bones entered her office to find Sully waiting for her, his mouth set into a tight line. One look and she knew the case hadn't been resolved overnight.

"The case hit a wall?" Bones asked as she walked to her desk and dropped her purse before turning to face Sully with her hands on her hips.

"I spent the night combing through all of the reports and all of the notes in the files and the mother didn't kill the boy. She had been a suspect originally, but the police had another person of interest. During the original investigation there was a gardener but he had skipped town without a trace before the police could pick him up and question him. I found the guy in prison in Texas for the murder of another young child. The Daniel's were cleared of any wrong doing and from what I have found, I agree. The gardener is our guy." Bones stood, angry that not only had someone gotten away with murdering a five year old child nearly forty years ago, but that he had gotten away to murder another child. Fury hit her in her stomach like no other time before and Sully watched her as it consumed her. "He is in is late fifties and serving a life sentence." Bones angry scowl covered her face.

"Are you sure that this is the murderer?" Sully pulled a report out of his stack and handed it to her. Bones' took if from him and gave it a quick perusal. The evidence against the man was damning. "Why wasn't he extradited and tried before?" Sully shook his head and swallowed, trying to dislodge his distaste of the justice system.

"No body was found and he never talked. No body, no crime." Bones handed him back the report and shuffled angrily to her desk where she sat down and massaged her temples.

"Will they bring him in?" Sully heard her say in a near whisper.

"No, he will be interviewed by the Dallas office. We will need to find some kind of evidence linking him to this child though and after forty years, DNA will be minuscule, if not altogether destroyed." Bones rubbed her temples with her forefingers as she racked her huge brain for something to pull the case together. Sully quietly sat on her sofa and let her work. He remembered enough about her to know that she just needed time to pull the puzzle pieces together. He wasn't disappointed.

"There are a variety of gardening tools made from surgical steel. We need to find if there is one that matches the wound. I'll have Dr. Edison re-examine the injuries on the wrist and the ribs. However, I doubt that we will be able to locate the exact murder weapon after all of this time." Sully nodded and thought for a moment.

"Senator Daniels still lives in the same home. His parents left it to him. I'll have the techs comb the sheds for older tools. There is a chance Tempe." Again Bones nodded. She wanted to wrap this case up and return home to her husband, but she also wanted justice for Adam Daniels. Her mind made up she rose from her seat.

"We should interview him ourselves with Sweets." Sully's shocked mouth popped open.

"That would mean flying out to Dallas. I thought you were going to attend the funeral with Booth tomorrow." Bones' fingers strayed to the medal around her neck and she rubbed it between her fingers, once again feeling the strength of it.

"Yes, I would like to attend the funeral with Booth. I had met the Master Sergeant and was quite fond of him. Booth and he shared some experiences that bonded them and Booth would benefit from my support, but I feel that my time would be better served achieving justice for Adam Daniels as well as closure for the Senator. Booth will just have to understand." Sully nodded again, still in shock as he tried to determine the fastest way to Dallas and back.

"What about Christine?" Bones eyes watered slightly and her expression became a mixture of sadness and worry.

"I'm sure that Angela would be more than happy to babysit." She glanced first at her watch and then to Sully. "We go for the interview and then we fly right back. There is a chance that I could still make the funeral if we are lucky." Sully shook his head.

"There is no way that we are going to catch a commercial flight to Dallas and make it back in one day Tempe." He was surprised to see her smile.

"Sure we will. You just have to know who to call." Bones pulled her phone out of her pocket and gave her ex-boyfriend another enigmatic grin. "Tell Dr. Edison what we discussed, I will arrange for Angela to babysit and I need to call Booth. Oh, and tell Hodgins that it may have been a garden tool, he will know what to look for." Sully acknowledged her with a slight wave as he hurried to find the young doctor.

_Please review _


	45. Chapter 45

_Thanks for sticking it out this far. I hope you are still enjoying my fantasy fic. Thanks to everyone for their comments and reviews, they keep me pushing along._

* * *

Bones, Sully, and Sweets exited the luxury private jet that Bones had managed to commandeer on incredibly short notice. The men didn't even bother to ask how much it had cost what strings she had to pull to come up with it, they were better off in the dark. However, everyone knew that she only flew first class, but the whole private jet thing was an opulent expense and it left some very interesting questions for Sweets, who had been holding it in since he boarded the jet.

"You rented a jet just to fly to Texas and back in one day?" Sweets had to ask, curiosity killing him as they made their way to the SUV provided by the FBI, the group barely noticing the Agent turned driver. Meanwhile, Sully remained silent. He had no intentions of sharing more information with the kid psychologist than Bones was willing to share herself.

"Yes." She said without any further explanation, making the kid doctor huff in irritation. Sully's brow arched at Sweets' childish display and who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "Sully, I want to be in the interrogation room with you and Dr. Sweets can monitor to determine if Mr. Jones is telling the truth. Booth claims that he is a human lie detector." Sully nodded in agreement though he was hesitant to have her in the room with the child murderer. He had seen the fury in her eyes as she read his case file. In his experience, it didn't bode well.

"Tempe, are you sure, why don't you observe and I'll take the kid into the interrogation." He felt Bones' eyes pierce him and he wanted to slink away but he didn't back down, he wouldn't be afraid of Temperance Brennan, well probably not as much as he should be. He adjusted the frame of his sunglasses with his forefinger and tried to refrain from smacking the smug look off of Sweets face.

"Let me rephrase that. I will be going into the interrogation and Sweets will be observing. He may have something in his movements that will hold the key to everything." Sully wanted to jump and down because of the argument she had chosen.

"I have a degree in kinesiology Tempe. I know what to look for." He kept his expression neutral and managed to appear unaffected by her intimidating glare.

"Yes, I am aware of that Sully. It was one of the things that we had in common, however combining that with my other areas of expertise…I need to be there okay?" Sully could fight her angry glare, he could fight her intimidating superiority, but he couldn't fight the emotional need in her eyes. He mentally rolled his eyes and then surrendered with a slight nod. He would admit defeat like a grown man.

"Fine Tempe, but you do know that if a single hair on your head is messed up, Booth will kill me, if your father doesn't get me first." Bones gave him a satisfied nod not at all doubting the truth of his words and then turned to face Sweets who had been watching with avid curiosity.

"What?" She asked him with an irritated huff. Sweets and Sully exchanged glances and Sweets knew that he was on his own.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan. I find your rapport with Agent Sullivan almost as fascinating as with Agent Booth. I've heard the stories, thanks to Angela, and I must say that I am wicked impressed by the closeness of your relationship. I would have thought that there would be a lot of unresolved feelings between you, instead, you relate as old friends, comfortable enough to challenge each other without repercussions." Bones reflected on the psychologist's statement and exchanged a nervous glance with Sully who simply smiled.

"You are correct Sweets. Initially, I was afraid that working with Sully again would be uncomfortable, but we were able to find a place where we could be friends." Sully shifted in his seat, a movement not missed by Sweets or Bones. Bones locked her eyes with his for a moment, confirming that she had spoken the truth. Sully finally nodded and gave her a lopsided grin. He would always be her friend.

"She's right Sweets. Even when we were together, I knew that she was just on loan. She loved Booth even then. It has always been Booth. He gives her what she needs and that makes me more than happy to be just a friend." Sweets mouth moved in the shape of a wow but no sound appeared. The two were still deeply connected and probably always would be, but he didn't sense any sexual or emotional undercurrent, just two people with a shared history who had moved on, but valued their friendship. Sweets could see similarities between Sully and Booth. He had heard Angela call Booth's brother Jared Booth lite, but in reality, Sully was Booth lite. So very similar, but not quite the real thing. He mentally patted himself on his back for the great analogy.

"Now, if your curiosity has been sated Dr. Sweets, we need to discuss the case before we arrive at the prison." Sweets nodded but raised his finger in pause.

"Sure Dr. Brennan, but why go through the expense of the jet? You could have brought Christine and Angela with you if you didn't want to leave her overnight." Bones' fingers strayed to the medal charm and she touched it with the tips of her fingers.

"Booth needs me." She turned her head to look out the tinted window of the large SUV, ending any more discussion and Sully smacked Sweets on the back of the head.

* * *

The trio assembled in an interrogation room at the prison. The suspect, in an orange jump suit was already restrained in a seat complete with leg shackles and handcuffs. He had hand drawn tattoos covering most of his arms and his neck with a tear drop inked below his right eye. Bones swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to redirect the torrent of negative emotions. She neatly put everything into a mental box so that she could be objective and rational. The fact that the man already been convicted of one child murder was pushed to the back of her mind. Sully waited until Bones was seated before taking his own seat facing the convicted murder. He sat quietly for a moment before flipping open the case file, trying to get a read on the man.

"Mr. Jones, I'm Agent Tim Sullivan with the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. We are here to ask you some questions relating to a murder investigation which occurred in Virginia thirty-nine years ago. Your cooperation would be appreciated in the matter and I'm sure that it would be reflected in your record." Bones and Sully both studied the prisoner's face as Sully mentioned the time frame and location of the murder to see if there was any response that could be construed as guilt. Tiberius Jones' expression never wavered. Sully took two pictures from the file, one of a boy with a toothless grin and the other of the skeleton from the scene. "Do you recognize this child?" Tiberius glanced at the photos and immediately shook his head.

"No. He doesn't ring a bell, if you know what I mean." The words virtually slithered out of the prisoner's mouth making the hair on Bones' arms stand up and bile rise in her throat. She clasped her hands tightly together, restraining herself while Sully's expression remained non-pulsed, almost bored.

"You were employed by the family of Virginia State Senator Daniels about that time, correct?" Sully asked as he put the pictures back into the file.

"I don't recall. I had a lot of temporary jobs in those days." Sensing that the routine questions weren't getting anywhere, Sully gave a look to Bones to make sure she was okay. Satisfied, he returned his attention to the prisoner.

"Let me be clear Mr. Jones. You were employed by Sorenson Landscaping who contracted work for the Senator. During that time, five year old Adam Daniels went missing and his remains were discovered four days ago in a field during excavation for a new mall. You were mentioned as a person of interest in the original case files, but you were never interviewed. You disappeared until you were convicted of another child murder. Any of this ring a bell?" The man's face remained impassive but Sully picked up a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Sure, I remember working for old man Sorenson, but I didn't do anything to that kid. You think that I'm a suspect in all child murders now?" Sully leaned into the table, closing the distance between him and the man.

"That is something that warrants further investigation. After all, you did vanish for twenty years until you killed that kid outside the department store in Dallas. However, at the moment, I am just interested in this case." Sully leaned back in his seat and was impressed by Bones ability to keep quiet. The prisoner shifted in his seat and laughed.

"Look Feebs. I didn't do nothing to that kid. If I did, you all would have found something to tie me to it. After all, it's almost forty years." Confident in a complete lack of evidence, the man gave a cocky smile and winked at Bones who had moved her hands to grip the sides of her chair until she was almost white knuckled. Sully smiled at Bones and then Tiberius before removing another picture from his file, one that had been sent to the Dallas office while he and his companions were in the air.

"Recognize this?" It was a picture of a pair of gardening shears made of surgical steel. It wasn't the actual murder weapon but according to Dr. Edison, it was the style and brand that had slit the wrist of the young boy while his assailant held him down. Tiberius Jones swallowed and paled slightly. Finally, they were on to something. It was time for Bones to do her thing.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Jones?" The prisoner shook his head indicating that he didn't.

"I am a forensic anthropologist. My job entails identifying remains and finding cause of death through markers left on the bones. I know how Adam Johnson died. I know everything that happened in the last moments of his life and I have evidence that implicates you as a sexual predator and his murderer, not circumstantial evidence, but clear, hard evidence." Sweat began to bead on the prisoner's brow but he kept his mouth in a tight, hard line.

"Look Tiberius, just tell us what happened so that this family can receive the closure it needs. For once in your life, do the right thing." Sully encouraged the hard criminal.

"I don't know anything about that boy just like I didn't kill that girl. Though she was sweet." The words once again slithered from his lips in such a way that the hair stood up on Bones' neck. Forcing a shiver of revulsion away from her she did what Sweets and Sully were both afraid of. Before Sully could stop her she was on her feet and Tiberius Jones was face down on the table with his right hand in such an awkward position that one move would have broken dozens of the tiny bones. A laugh escaped his lips and Bones gave his arm a jerk, nearly dislocating his shoulder. She held the pressure against his hand steady as she finally heard him groan in pain.

"I could break your hand in so many pieces that you would never be able to use it to jack off again, and I know that's what you use it for because I've seen how you move. People who are extremely right handed have real difficulty using their left hand for anything. Tell us what we want to know or I swear I will break it and your arm." She said hotly. Sully moved beside her and stopped the guard who was turning the lock to intervene. He gave the Agent an uncertain look before deciding that the doctor wasn't the one in trouble. He saluted and grinned and stood back on his heels to watch the show. Sweets, who had been observing from another area, ran around the corner and Sully motioned with a finger to his lips that the psychologist should remain silent.

"You crazy bitch." Bones tightened her hold on the shoulder and pulled it, using her body as leverage as she put even more pressure on the man's hand.

"That's right. Now, tell us about the boy. Why did you do it? He was five years old. An innocent. What happened that night Mr. Jones?" The man grunted in pain.

"He wasn't supposed to die damnit. I didn't know the shears were open on the floor of the shed. I didn't mean to kill him." Bones instantly released the fierce hold she had had on the man and stormed through the door as soon as the guard opened it. She ran down the hall away from the creepy child killer and slid down along the length of the nearest wall, finally letting go of the rage she had felt. When she felt more in control of her emotions, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

* * *

Booth walked through the door of his empty house and sighed. The boxes were neatly stacked and labeled, waiting for the moving truck and most of the furniture had been picked up by volunteers from the FRG. In two days he would no longer be in the military but he had one last task before he was done. The funeral for his friend and Master Sergeant Johnson would be the next day. He mentally ran a list of things that he needed to do before morning which included retrieving his dress uniform from the cleaners and polishing his shoes. Bones had called him earlier in the day to let him know that she, Sully, and Sweets were flying to Dallas to interview a suspect in the murder case so he wasn't convinced that she would be able to make it back in time for the funeral. He didn't blame her, there was a small child who needed justice but he missed her and his daughter. He took a frozen dinner out of the freezer and placed it in the microwave and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. With nothing else to do, he watched the timer count down until the phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Baby." He said with a smile as he moved to the kitchen table to have a seat. He heard a shattered breath and then finally a near whisper.

"We got him. I'm coming home."

* * *

_Stay tuned…and please review._


	46. Chapter 46

_Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs and thank you for still reading. _

* * *

Bones had arrived home well after midnight the night before and she had left Christine in her Godmother's capable hands until they made their move the next day. Booth had greeted her at the door with a deep kiss and a hug that had led to an exploration of one anothers bodies that had lasted until shortly before the sunrise. As tiring as the last few days had been, she felt revitalized after spending the night in her husband's arms and was looking forward to loading their belongings into the moving truck the next day. Booth had completed the tasks on her list and there was nothing left for her to do but attend the funeral of Joe Johnson with her husband. It was Booth's last duty as a Sergeant Major in the Army, on his last day of service.

* * *

Bones studied the casket draped in the American flag as the minister spoke about ashes and dust. A memorial picture of the Master Sergeant stood on a tripod and was surrounded by sprays of flowers leaving a heavily perfumed scent in the air which only added to finality of the setting. A soldier, a father, a husband, and a son, was gone. She kept her hands folded neatly in front of her and focused on her husband who was standing at guard at the end of the casket. The formal ceremony made her think of a different time, when she had lost Booth. She hadn't even allowed herself to love him at that point but the pain in her chest had been all consuming. She understood the grief that Joe's widow felt. Every sob that escaped the woman's lips reminded Bones of the fact that during Booth's funeral, she wasn't the widow and she certainly wouldn't have been the one to receive the folded flag. There was no one to offer comfort to her grief because they had been just friends, just partners.

It was when Booth had jumped out of the honor guard to capture the fugitive that Bones had discovered exactly how she had felt. She had felt betrayed. When she had slugged him in in the jaw with everything that she had, it was because of the pain that had nearly shattered her. When her fist connected with his jaw, it was that moment that she realized the power that he held over her. She had never before been faced with such conflicting emotions such as grief, hurt, relief at the same time and it would take her a very long time to translate it into the love that she could reflect upon now. She dabbed at the tears in the corner of her eyes with a tissue and nearly jumped out of her seat when the honor guard fired their salute, bringing forth another rush of memories. Forcing them back, she steeled her jaw and watched as Booth, with much ceremony and tradition, placed the folded flag in front of Master Sergeant Joe Johnson's widow. She wanted to laugh at the irony as he told the woman that it was a gift on the behalf of a grateful nation. What kind of solace was that when the woman was now faced with being a single mother without her husband? How would the flag keep her warm at night? Bones knew that she was lucky though, had it not been for her bold move to go to Booth that night, she may have lost him to a war thousands of miles away. She was so grateful to General Stark who had pushed through Booth's request to teach at the Ranger school. Bones knew how easily it could have been her sitting there as the widow, knowing that Booth would never return to her. She had already been through that kind of grief before and she didn't think she could survive facing it again. Not now.

Once the funeral was over, she remained seated and watched as everyone shared their condolences with the widow and her children. She waited until Booth gave her a nod and she took her place beside him, as any good Army wife would do. She stayed close to her husband as he spoke quietly with the widow before hugging her, offering comfort in the shared memories of a good friend and husband. When it was her turn, she clasped the window's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, sharing in the solidarity of being a warrior's wife. As she told the woman how sorry she was for her loss, their gazes locked and the widow knew that Bones understood the loss.

They made their way to the SUV, both quiet and reflective as Booth held his wife's hand. He had kept his eye on her through the entire service and had seen the stricken look on her face. They had talked about when he had been shot and the time before his fake funeral, but he wondered if she had shared everything with him. He had watched her shoulders jerk when the shots were fired and he had seen her tears when he handed the flag to Mrs. Johnson. He kept his thoughts to himself as he opened her door to the SUV and closed it behind her after she climbed in. Slowly, he made his way around the vehicle, spinning the keys around on his finger while he searched for a way to broach the topic. After they were on their way, Booth reached out to take Bones' hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"So, uh… it was a nice funeral. I think Joe would have liked it." Bones turned her head to look out of the window as the miles passed by.

"Yes. It was a nice service. A good way to provide closure for his loved ones." Bones said without turning to face her husband. The emotional strain of the last few days was evident on her face and she didn't want to worry him.

"I noticed how you reacted when they fired the shots. You kinda shook all over. Are you okay?" Bones wiped a tear away and turned to face Booth with a slight smile.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? You're safe and here with me." Booth glanced from the road and squeezed her hand again.

"Yeah, I am. You know, we never really talked about my funeral. I mean we did, but we didn't. I'm sure that today brought back memories." Booth returned his focus to the road ahead and let Bones work through her thoughts. He understood how her process worked when it was a difficult topic.

"Yes. I know we haven't discussed it in depth. What would be the point? You weren't really dead after all. I hadn't admitted to myself how I felt about you then and what I did feel was pale in comparison to what Mrs. Johnson felt today." Booth pulled the SUV into their drive and shut the engine off before turning to face Bones with his full attention.

"I wish that I could go back and take the pain away that Sweets caused by not telling you that I was alive. But I want you to know that even though we hadn't admitted our feelings for each other didn't make them any less real. You were entitled to feel grief and hurt, and yes, to feel angry and betrayed when you slugged me. Those are all valid emotions and you were and are allowed to feel them. You have never told me about the time in between the hospital and the funeral, and I would like to know what it was like for you." Bones briefly felt anger rise to the surface. She didn't want to revisit those emotions and she didn't want to share that time with Booth. It had been some of the most difficult days of her life.

"There is no need to rehash it Booth. It's been over for a very long time and I've dealt with it. Today was difficult, but nothing that I can't handle." Bones unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, jumping out before Booth could stop her. He gave a heavy sigh as he stepped out into the hot May sun and followed her into the house. He found Bones in the bedroom, already stripping out of her black dress.

"Temperance." He said quietly and Bones looked up at him, she had never been able to resist him when he said her name. He opened his arms and beckoned her to him. She closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "Talk to me." He urged with a kiss to her temple. He felt her take a deep breath and shudder against him as she buried her head in his chest, but nodded. When she felt she was in control again, she moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. Booth followed her, but knelt in front of her, holding both of her hands.

"We were all at the hospital, in the waiting room. The doctors and nurses wouldn't tell us anything about your condition other than it was critical and that you were in surgery. I sat in that hard chair, waiting for hours until the doctor finally came out and told us that you had died. Angela tried to hug me, but I wouldn't let her. I just left the hospital and walked. I must have walked for hours." Bones wiped more tears away and wrapped her arms around her body, protecting herself from the onslaught of emotions. Booth rubbed her knee with his hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. You don't have to tell me the rest of it." Bones shook her head.

"I think I do. I haven't allowed myself to think about it since then. I need to say it out loud so I can let it go." Booth moved beside her on the bed and placed his arm around her and she lowered her head to her place on his shoulder. "It was sunrise when I found myself outside of your apartment. I picked up that stupid rock outside your door that hid your key and let myself in. I wandered into your bedroom and sat on your bed and just breathed in your scent. I was surrounded by you on that bed. Your clothes, pictures of us and you and Parker. But I couldn't stay there. It was too much, so I grabbed a couple of the t-shirts you had left on your dresser and I left. I went home and put your shirt on my pillow and I cried. For two weeks, I went to work. I compartmentalized everything, but at night, alone with your shirt, I grieved. I wasn't going to go to your funeral. I didn't want everyone see me lose it. I was just your partner." Booth pulled her to him and held her, whispering words and encouragement in her ear. He held her until her breathing had eased and until she didn't need him to hold her anymore. When they got back to D.C., one of the first things on his to do list was to have a conversation with Sweets, so the young man could understand exactly what he had put Bones through. She moved away from him and gave him a watery smile as he brushed a wayward piece of hair away from her face before touching his lips to hers.

"I'm okay Booth." He gave her a doubtful look. "Really, I am. The funeral today just brought it all back. If you had gone to Afghanistan, that could have been me and I don't know what I would do without you." Together they lay back across the bed, Bones laying close to his heart and her hand covering the place where he had taken the bullet for her.

"Booth?" Bones pushed up on one elbow so she could see his face. He smoothed her hair with his fingers.

"Is there more?" Booth wasn't sure he could handle any more evidence of her grief. It almost killed him knowing that she had suffered so much because of the inconsideration of their baby duck. The kid's fascination with their relationship could have destroyed her. He was so grateful that his wife was a strong woman. Bones gave him a grin and traced his lips and chin with her finger.

"Just one more thing." Booth waited for some deep admission from Bones but her sexy smile confused him and turned him on.

"Why are you smiling like that?" The tightness in his pants forced him to change their position. Bones moved over him and kissed him before moving back, straddling him.

"When I interrupted your bath that night…" Booth's hands strayed to her hips, holding her against his growing hardness.

"Yeah?" Bones began to unbutton the shirt of his dress blues and dropped a kiss to every inch of flesh she exposed.

"When you stood up in the tub, angry with me for barging in, I peeked." Booth laughed and pulled her back to him, kissing her breathless.

"I know you did and I know that you liked what you saw." Bones kissed him again and laughed with him. "How did you know all of that? I was very discreet." Booth patted her behind as she worked the buckle of his belt.

"No, you weren't. And if you didn't like it, you wouldn't be here right now." Bones couldn't argue with his logic. She had thought about naked Booth for almost two years before the night she bared her soul.

"You always were cocky." She said as she pulled his shirt out of his pants revealing the flat stomach beneath.

"That's what the belt buckle says baby."

* * *

_Thanks in advance for your review…_


	47. Chapter 47

_A shout out to Rebecca who left a great review a couple of chapters back and as always to jsboneslover, loverofbones, BnB447, keepswimming, geraghtyvl, limboreader, Jenny1701, KitKat69, Becksbones, LAboneslover, and Melbones for always pushing me along with the wonderful feedback, prompts, and the push to continue on. _

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the pair finally arrived at Bones' apartment the following day. The movers weren't expected to arrive until the next afternoon and they had decided that Angela would keep Christine for another night. Booth turned the key and opened the door, stepping inside only long enough to flip the light switch. He stopped Bones as she began to walk through the door.

"Oh no you don't. You were waiting for me in the house in Georgia and this time you aren't going to get out of it." Bones' eyebrow arched in question as Booth's hand gently pushed her outside the door. Before she could ask, Booth scooped her up in his arms and finally carried his bride over the threshold, much to Bones chagrin.

"There are several origins to the tradition of the groom carrying the bride over the threshold, one was to keep evil spirits away, and another was because the bride was unwilling to give herself to her husband. Neither of which apply to us." Booth chuckled and let her go, making sure she slid along the length of him.

"That's not why we do it now Bones." He kissed her lips with a loud smack.

"Then why?" Booth released his hold on her and turned to shut the doors and fasten the locks.

"Because it's fun. It's a fun tradition to mark the start of our new lives together." Bones angled her head and curved her lips, reminding Booth of why he had married her and why he would do it all over again.

"Do you plan to carry me over the threshold every time we acquire a new domicile?" Booth sauntered to her and placed his hands on her hips, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, but hopefully, we'll just buy one more house." Bones laugh was deep and sultry as Booth leaned in and kissed the place behind her ear that he knew would drive her crazy.

"Then it had better be a large one. You need a man cave, I need and anthropologist room, we need rooms for Parker, Christine, and who ever may come along in the future." Booth's head dropped to her shoulder and his heart rate spiked.

"Are you?" Bones laughed again and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"No, but maybe that's something we can work on?" Booth picked her up and swirled her around in a large circle before carefully lowering them to the sofa where he took her mouth with his.

"Now that is an idea. Just how many baby Booth's did you have in mind?" Bones wrapped her legs around him and drew him in snug against her. He settled against her warmth and trailed kisses along the column of her neck.

"As many as you want Booth."

* * *

It was later than she had planned when Bones arrived on Angela's doorstep. She knocked three times before a frazzled Angela answered the door. Bones wanted to laugh because the normally very put together woman in front of her had baby puke on her shoulder and her hair was sticking out every which way.

"You look terrible Ange. Did Christine cause you problems? She's normally a very easy baby." Angela huffed and pulled Bones into a hug, grateful for the woman's appearance.

"No Sweetie, Christine did fine, well other than having an upset tummy. I'm apparently not cut out to be a mother. Come in." Bones followed Angela into the house and made a b-line for the portable crib set up in the living room. Christine lay on her back, staring at the mobile that Angela had hung just above her head. Bones scooped the baby into her arms and smothered her face with kisses while her best friend hung back, letting the mother and daughter reunite.

"She looks wonderful Angela, and happy. You did a good job, why do you think that you will make a horrible mother?" Bones moved to the sofa and sat down, patting the space beside her for Angela.

"Because, look at me. I'm a mess. I can handle Christine, but I didn't have time to take care of me, at least not this morning. She woke up at six am demanding breakfast. Then after she was changed, dressed and fed, she threw up all over herself and me, so I gave her a bath and put her in her crib for her nap and she didn't want to sleep, she started to cry so I picked her up to rock her. Every time I thought she was asleep, I stood to put her in her crib and she would wake up and the whole routine would start again. Now she has been fed, bathed and changed at least three times and I'm too tired to waddle my butt up the stairs to jump in the shower. I don't think I can do this." Angela blew a piece of stray hair out of her face and Bones wisely didn't let her amusement show.

"Caring for an infant at your advanced stage of pregnancy would be exhausting." Bones wrinkled her nose, her expression riddled with guilt. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you that she doesn't take formula as well as breast milk." Angela nodded her weary head.

"It's okay. Hey do you mind if I go take a shower, now that you're here. When I feel more like myself, you can tell me all about your anniversary plans. That's today isn't it?" Bones patted Christine's back and was rewarded by a loud burp, followed by a garbled gurgle.

"Yes. I have an idea that I think Booth would like. Go take your shower, we'll be waiting."

* * *

Booth walked into the Hoover for the first time in a year. He wandered through the bull pen and straight to AD Hacker's office. Even though he wouldn't be officially returning to work for more than a week, he wanted to get the ball rolling. His knuckles rapped lightly on the solid door frame drawing the attention of the lanky man.

"Seeley Booth. Come in. I didn't expect to see you for a few more days. Excited to get back to work?" Booth grinned as the man rose and extended his hand.

"Yes Sir. I just wanted to stop in and get things in motion. I figured it would take a little time with the paper work and my recertification." Andrew Hacker gave an enthusiastic nod of his head and made a motion with his hand indicating that Booth should take a seat.

"Sure. As you know, Agent Sullivan has been acting as liaison with the Jeffersonian, with much success I might add, but nothing compared to you and Temperance. How is she and the baby, by the way?" Booth searched for any animosity from the man who had briefly dated his wife. Finding none, he whipped his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his newest picture of his daughter before showing it to the AD. Andrew smiled at the tiny figure on the screen and returned the phone to Booth.

"They're good. Better than good actually." Booth relaxed into the sturdy office chair.

"My God man, you two have to do everything perfect don't you? I should have known that you two would make beautiful babies. Give Temperance my congratulations and I can't wait to meet the little angel." Booth chuckled, uncertain if Hacker was genuinely happy for them or being sarcastic. The man was so smooth it was sometimes hard to tell. It was a quality that made him a good Assistant Director.

"Thanks Sir, and I will let her know. So what do I need to do first?" Andrew grinned, knowing that the soon to be Agent again was slightly uncomfortable. He didn't hold any grudge against Booth for winning Temperance, she had obviously been his all along, but it didn't hurt to make the man squirm just a bit. He pulled a file from his drawer and handed it over to Booth who took it from his hands.

"Well, everything is in the packet for you. You will need to spend some time at the range for your re-certification, though I don't imagine that will be an issue. You and Temperance will have to schedule a session with Dr. Sweets to determine if you are both ready for the field." Booth nodded, knowing that the appointments with the kid were necessary to maintain his partnership with his wife. "Other than that, just paper work which is included in the file." Hacker rose from his seat and offered his hand out to Booth, concluding their meeting. "It's good to have you back Agent Booth."

"It's good to be back Sir." Booth shook the man's hand and turned to leave, he had a very important anniversary date.

"Oh, and Agent Booth?" Booth turned to see Hacker prop his feet on his desk. "Temperance is a special and wonderful woman, take care of her and that baby of yours." Booth's answering smile was genuine.

"Always Sir." With that, Booth left to make his way to Sweets office. They needed to have a little conversation that was years past due.

* * *

"Sweets." Booth said as he entered the psychologist's office without knocking. Startled, Sweets jumped in his seat upsetting the stack of case files on the corner of his desk. Fumbling to catch them, he hit the floor on his knees with a thud, Booth's laughter causing a deep blush on Sweets cute little dimpled cheeks.

"Agent Booth, welcome back. I didn't expect to see you until your session with Dr. Brennan. How have you been?" Sweet rose from the floor with a bundle of files stacked haphazardly against his chest. Booth normally would have offered to help the kid, but he had a bone to pick with him. Instead, he stood with his hands on his hips with a frown while Sweets struggled to put the files back in place.

"Yeah…uh listen…we need to talk…you know man to man." Sweets nodded, not sure what Booth wanted to discuss but he could tell by the standoffish body language that it was something serious and he couldn't help feeling that he was in trouble. He cleared his throat nervously and indicated to the empty chairs in the center of his office.

"Sure Booth. What's on your mind?" Booth sat down and through one leg over the other, trying to relax and find a calm way to introduce the old topic.

"So, my buddy Joe was KIA in Afghanistan and his funeral was yesterday." Sweets sat down on the edge of his seat.

"Oh, that's why Dr. Brennan rented the jet. I asked but all she would say was that you needed her. "Okay, that is so awesome, that she would spend all of that money just to be at your side in your time of need. There was a time when she wouldn't have recognized the need for moral support." Booth pulled at the hem of his jeans.

"Uh…yeah…that's what I need to talk to you about. You see, yesterday was really hard for her." Sweets nodded his head, still not having made the connection.

"Uh…huh…well, losing someone you know can sometimes…" Booth shot up his hand to stop the run on psychological babble.

"No Sweets. It was a military funeral and she didn't deal well with it. When they fired the gun salute, she just about came out of her seat and she cried through the whole thing. I got her to talk to me about it and it apparently reminded her of my funeral. I made her tell me all of it you know. What happened at the hospital and after. I gotta tell you, it was hard to hear and I just wanted to tell you that that little experiment of yours hurt her, more than I ever knew." Booth watched as the blood drained from the kid's face and he swallowed a gulp of air. He knew that it had been a rookie, enthusiastic mistake and that Sweets had genuinely wanted to help Bones open herself up to emotions. He couldn't have predicted the depth of Bones feelings or the fact that the cold, harshness was just a front for the warm gooey center she was really made of. Sweets had apologized time and time again, but Booth needed to set the record straight.

"I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what to say. Is she okay? You said she talked to you about it?" Booth nodded and returned his attention to the cuff of his pants. "What happened?" Booth gave him a look and arched his brow. Sweets recanted and bounced to the edge of his seat. "No, don't tell me, that's just between you guys. I wish I could take it all back but I really wanted to help her, I thought that it would help her open up." Sweets smacked his forehead and melted into the back of his seat causing Booth to chuckle.

"It's okay. We talked it out and she says she's better for it. She does that a lot now, tells me things and I'm just glad I'm there to hear it. I just thought you should know how far it went and to warn you that something like it had better not happen again." Booth stood up and Sweets gave a grave nod of his head.

"I promise nothing like it will happen again and thank you for letting me know. This has been very constructive. Thank you Agent Booth." Booth spun on his heel and left Sweets slouched in his chair trying to absorb the horrible situation that he had created.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur of errands and the excitement of a nice quite anniversary dinner at home. Booth stepped into the kitchen where his favorite lasagna was baking. He bent to kiss her cheek and began pulling ingredients together for a salad. Bones had already poured the wine and Booth helped himself to a sip.

"So, you were busy today. Everything okay?" Bones asked as she pulled the entrée out of the oven. Booth mixed the salad greens and nodded. There was no way that he was going to tell her about his conversation with Sweets.

"Yep. I went to see Hacker and picked up the paperwork for reinstatement. He said that we have to call and schedule an appointment with Sweets." Booth followed Bones to the table that she had set earlier while she was cooking.

"Will you have to re-certify with your firearm?" Booth took his seat and snatched a tomato from the salad, earning a smack on his hand from Bones.

"Yeah, I'll have to spend some time at the firing range. Did you have a good visit with Angela?" Bones laughed.

"I forgot to warn her about Christine's dislike of formula, fortunately, I had expressed enough milk to last until last night. She was disheveled when I went to pick up Christine. I don't recall ever seeing her that way, and that includes the Christmas we spent at the lab that first year. It was quite funny." Booth chewed his food and followed it with a sip of his wine. "Christine did well. I think that she will adjust to me going back to work fairly easily, though that makes me feel ambivalent."

"Why don't you just have your dad babysit? He would love it." He suggested carefully, not sure what his wife's opinion would be.

"Yes, I suppose he would. I will think about it, I'm just not sure I can trust him." Booth nodded, understanding that she was afraid that her dad would abandon Christine.

"Either way, the Jeffersonian has a really nice daycare and she would be close whenever you needed her." He offered.

"Yes, I found that quite useful during the Senator's case." Bones eyes pointed to Booth's near empty plate. "I have something that I would like to give you for our first wedding anniversary. Angela assured me that it was appropriate and that you would like it very much." She said, rationalizing the expense of his gift. "Hold out your hand and close your eyes." Booth obliged with a big grin. Bones reached into her pocket and put his gift into his palm. Booth's eyes shot wide open as soon as he realized she had given him a set of keys. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he recognized the emblem on the keys.

"You bought me a Mustang for our anniversary? Bones, baby, that's too much." Booth moved from his seat and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. "Where's it at? Can I go see it?" He asked with the excitement of a child. Bones kissed him again.

"Yes, it's downstairs in the garage and it's what I think you would call a project car. I believe you have always wanted a 1966 Mustang Fastback, correct?" Booth kissed her again and again making Bones giggle.

"I don't even know what to say. Wow. A project car?" Bones nodded.

"Yes, I assume that when we find a domicile that it will have a garage for you to work on the restoration. Perhaps you and Parker could work on it together." Booth jumped up and threw the keys in the air, catching them with one hand.

"That is so great. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Bones aimed a flirtatious wink at him.

"Probably as much as I love you." Booth ran from the room leaving Bones confused at his abrupt departure. As quickly as he left, he returned just as quick with a wrapped package in his hand.

"I kinda dropped the ball on Valentine's and you know, you gave me a kid and my necklace, so I wanted to make this extra special. I hope you like it." He said as he handed it to his wife. Bones took the weighted mystery object and held it in her lap as she opened it, revealing a small bronze statue of Freyja and the boar.

"This is magnificent Booth, and perhaps very appropriate after our conversation about procreation last night. Did you know that Freyja was married to the Norse god Oor and she is the goddess associated with love, sexuality, beauty, fertility and death?" Booth's grin was as cocky as ever.

"Yes, I did know that and she also rules over her heavenly afterlife field Fólkvangr where she receives half that die from battle and the other half go to Valhalla, you know like the Led Zepplin song." Bones laughed again and sat the statue on the table, never ceasing to be amazed by Booth's ability to associate things to his favorite songs.

"I'm impressed, you know your Norse mythology, and I love your gift. May Freyja watch over us both and give us happy and healthy children." She toasted him with her wine and Booth hurried to tilt his glass to hers and moved to kiss her again.

"Happy anniversary Bones. Thank you for the best year of my life." He said with such earnest, Bones had no doubt he meant it. She raised her lips to his and kissed him as if her next heartbeat depended on it.

"Happy anniversary Booth." She said in a breathless whisper against his lips. Booth touched his forehead against hers and sighed, his thumbs stroking her cheeks and his eyes twinkling.

"Baby, I gotta see that car."

* * *

_Please review._


	48. Chapter 48

_**First of all, thank you, thank you, a million times thank you to everyone who read my fic and offered their support and encouragement. Thanks for all the favs and follows. Here are a few facts about my fic**_

_**1. I had only planned it out to the end of Chapter 13 so thank you for encouraging me to continue.**_

_**2. I watched all of the seasons of Army Wives while working on this**_

_**3. This is the largest word count I have ever written consecutively**_

_**4. I was shocked with the amount of fluff that B&B inspired.**_

_**5. All of your comments, feedback, and prompts have only served to make me a better writer and I will take the lessons I learned in this fic and apply it to my other works.**_

_**6. B&B Shippers are the best people in the world.**_

_**7. I stressed over the finale for several days but I could only think of one logical ending that held true to the rest of the story.**_

* * *

Booth observed from a distance as his wife purchased a cup of coffee from the cart at the Mall. A promise had been made a year ago and without a word both of them had shown up to honor it. Booth studied her as she expertly handled her wallet, the coffee and Christine. She was even more beautiful now than when he had first met her at American University. He remembered that day with such vivid clarity, every movement, every breath etched into his mind like a sculpture in stone. So much had happened between them, the murderers, the kidnappings, the love and Christine. He knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man alive and he wasn't sure that the rest of his life would be enough time to prove to her just how much he loved her. Every day it still blew his mind that she had chosen him, that she had married him. Who was he? Just a poor shulb from the wrong side of the tracks. Yet, she had chosen him, and he loved her for it. Oh, he knew that he loved her for a million different reasons, but the most important one was because she loved him. That first night outside the pool hall when she said that they weren't going to sleep together he had wanted to know if it was because the next morning he would have regrets. She had given him that sultry laugh and a broad smile, assuring him that that would never happen. Of course she had been right, because the only regret that he had was that it had taken them so long, but then again, maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. Bones felt the weight of his stare and smiled when her eyes met his. With just a look, she beckoned him to her as she lowered Christine into her stroller and sat on a bench. As always, Booth felt his heart rate increase and butterflies in his stomach as he closed the distance between them.

"So, here we are." He said, standing in front of his wife, somehow unsure of what to do next. Bones reached out to grasp his hand, pulling him to the empty space beside her.

"Yes, here we are. One year to the day." Booth squeezed his hand around hers as he smiled at his daughter. "Did you do well at the shooting range?" An incredulous laugh escaped Booth's lips.

"What do you think?" Bones leaned in and dropped a kiss on his cheek before dropping her head on his shoulder.

"I think that you blew it out of the ballpark. You are a very good shot, something that your time in the service would only enhance, or so I would imagine."

"I think you mean blew it out of the water or hit it out of the park, but yeah. I did good. The Range Master already signed off on my paper work. As soon as we talk to Sweets, we can go back to work. Are you ready for all of this?" Bones' eyes drifted toward her sleeping daughter, still so tiny. Just the thought of leaving her every morning tugged at her heart.

"No, but I will have to be. It's important for Christine to know that the work we do matters. I'm sure that I will adjust." Booth's arm slid around her shoulder, offering what he used to call a guy hug, now, it was much more, but still remained a huge source of comfort to Bones.

"I'm sure you will. But, just play it by ear. If it becomes too much, just cut back on your hours." Bones slowly pushed and pulled Christine's stroller with her foot, rocking the child.

"I know that I won't be able to work as much as before, but I am excited about going back. When do you want to see Sweets?" Bones asked. Both of them still had several days before they planned to return to work. They were still in the process of moving things from Booth's apartment to storage and sorting what they needed from the house in Georgia and what they could live without until they both managed to agree on a residence. Booth, of course, wanted their financial responsibility to be split in half and while Bones understood his logic, she didn't agree with it. After all, she had money in the bank that wasn't doing anything and a home was an investment. But she had relented because Booth was an alpha male and needed to be a provider for his family.

"Let's go right now. I would love to show the guys at the Hoover my baby girl." Bones laughed at Booth's eagerness and jumped up from the bench, offering Booth her hand, pulling him up alongside of her.

"I have to admit, I'm curious about the reactions from the bull pen. Do you know who won the pool?" Booth laughed and stepped behind the stroller.

"Caroline won. I heard that she left the magistrates office and headed straight to the Hoover and announced that the game was over. Twenty-five hundred big ones baby! Wait, how did you know about the pool?" Booth stopped and Bones turned to face him with a smirk.

"I am very observant Booth. Although I may not appear to know what is going on around me. I always do. You should know that about me by now." The trio continued forward.

"I find out something new about you every day." Booth said while shaking his head in disbelief. What other things had she observed over the years that she had pretended not to?

* * *

"Sweets, gotta minute?" Booth asked as he burst through the door of Dr. Sweets office, ignoring the fact that he was obviously with a patient. Sweets shook his head and gestured towards his patient.

"Agent Booth. I'm in a session right now. Make an appointment with my secretary." Just as he finished, Bones stepped into the doorway holding Christine in her arms. Sweets momentarily forgot his patient and his dimpled cheeks spread into a wide smile.

"Is that Christine? Wow. She's adorable guys." The man in Sweets' office cleared his throat, reminding the doctor that he was working. He gave a stern look to the Booths who were intent on interrupting his session. He shrugged his shoulders and gave his patient an apologetic smile, informing him that they would pick it up at their next session. The patient, knowing the reputations of Agent Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan rose from his seat and made his way to the door, taking a moment to tickle the baby's tummy. As soon as he cleared the door, they made their way to the sofa and sat down side by side.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bones offered and Sweets held out his arms, anxious to meet the little angel.

"So guys, what's so important that you had to interrupt my session?" The kid asked as he made funny faces at Christine who gurgled appreciatively.

"We need you to sign off on the paper work so our partnership is reinstated. We are ready to go to work." Christine, having grown tired of Sweets baby talk and funny faces, let out a cry. Sweets handed the baby back to Bones in such a hurry that it made Booth laugh.

"Really? You two have a whole new life together and you just want me to give it my approval so you can go back to work, just like the past year never happened?" Both Booth and Bones exchanged glances and turned to face Sweets.

"Yes." They said in unison earning a reproachful look from the psychologist.

"It doesn't work that way. I will have to reevaluate your ability to work with each other. I'm sure that being married and new parents has changed the two of you tremendously." He noted how close they sat next to one another. "Your marriage will also present new challenges in the field. For example Booth, how do you feel about Dr. Brennan being present during the apprehension of a suspect?" Booth's arm came around Bones and he clasped his hand to her shoulder.

"Bones and I agreed that she could be present to question suspects and interrogations, but she will stay in the lab when it's time to make an arrest." Sweets nodded while studying Bones facial expression, which gave nothing away.

"Did you agree to that Dr. Brennan, or are you just telling Agent Booth what he wants to hear." Bones hand absently rubbed Booth's thigh, another display of their intimacy.

"I agree that Christine is our priority and that means that I can't always be with Booth like I have been in the past. I accept that I have to be the one to stay behind. Anthropologically, it is the woman who is the primary caregiver and nurturer of a child, a role that I happily accept. Any other questions Dr. Sweets?" Sweets was surprised by the fact that Bones was really and truly happy to take a step back because it would be the best thing for the baby.

"Okay. You both had not planned to return to work for a few more days. I'll sign the paperwork and you will both attend bi-weekly sessions with me for two months. Do I have your agreement on this?" Both parties nodded and rose from their seat.

"Sure. Thanks Sweets. But if you want to see more of us, you should just come to our place and visit" Sweets touched Christine's hand with his forefinger and shook it lightly as her tiny fingers clasped around it. Bones watched the interaction with a mother's pride.

"Really, that's, wow, thank you guys." Sweets replied, his attention never leaving Christine. The pair were quite enamored with each other.

"I think that she likes you Dr. Sweets." A blush heated his cheeks and he laughed awkwardly. Bones touched his hand. "I feel that you should know that Miss Wick will be returning on Friday. She will be on the six-fifteen flight from Tokyo at Dulles, if you are interested. I know for a fact that she would like to see you." Sweets cleared his throat and nodded, trying to school his features.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. I will consider it." Satisfied that she had helped her young intern and her favorite baby duck, Bones turned and followed her husband out of the door.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the bullpen where the best crime fighting team with the FBI was surprised by the loud applause and whistles as they stepped onto the floor. Various personnel shouted their congratulations as the family walked through the area towards Booth's now vacant office. After many waves and laughs Booth shut the door behind them, needing a moment to collect their thoughts. Just as Booth sat in his comfy office chair and gave it a spin behind his desk, his door burst open.

"Oh, let me have that sweet baby." Caroline Julian scooped a wide awake Christine from her stroller and snuggled her against her chest peppering her tiny face with kisses. Booth's jaw dropped open in surprise from the open display of affection.

"Apparently, in the absence of both of our mothers, Ms. Julian has declared herself an honorary grandmother." Caroline nodded, never taking her attention away from the baby.

"Your lady doctor has got that right. By the way, the Army was kind to you. You are even cuter than the last time I saw you putting a ring on the good doctor's finger. This baby is such an angel." Caroline took a deep breath, inhaling the baby scent. "So you two ready to leave your little island and get back to work with the rest of us?" She asked, never taking her eyes off her pseudo granddaughter.

"We weren't on an island we were…" Booth's expression stopped Bones mid-sentence. "Oh, too literal?" She asked.

"Just a little. Yeah, we're back Caroline. We still have unpacking to do, but we are officially back and on call." Booth supplied to an amused Federal Prosecutor.

"Well good. That junior team is good, but you are better." Caroline handed Christine back to her mother and wrinkled her nose. It was time for her to leave. "Take all the time you need chère. It can be hard leaving them at first, but I think she has left you a surprise which is my cue to go." She pointed her finger to Booth. "You take care of these two or you will answer to me." Booth nodded his head gravely, not doubting for a second that Caroline would hurt him if anything ever happened to his wife and daughter.

* * *

An insistent phone call from Cam led the small family to the lab. She had requested that Bones pick up a case file on a Jane Doe that had been at the Jeffersonian for a few weeks. They had been unable to ascertain identity, but had confirmed that cause of death wasn't murder. Bones pushed the stroller through the sliding doors just behind Booth who was determined to pick up the file as quickly as possible so that they could go home and relax. Both were surprised when the large banner hung over the platform welcomed them home and a large crowd consisting of all of their friends, family and various interns' yelled surprise.

Booth stopped dead in his tracks, completely overcome by the love and affection shown by his family of squints. Bones eyes grew as wide as her smile from the display of affection from their family. Booth lifted Christine from the stroller and held her against his shoulder before taking Bones' hand in his. He turned to his wife as Angela ran down the steps and grabbed her Goddaughter to show her off to the best and the brightest of the Jeffersonian. Booth laughed as the women oohed and awed over his baby daughter.

"This is going to be a lot to work around." Bones said, her face clearly expressing the obvious love she felt while commenting on the loud party and the mess. Booth dropped his lips to hers earning another round of catcalls and laughter from their friends. Bones' free hand caressed Booth's pink cheeks. He gave a nervous laugh and kissed her palm before raising his twinkling eyes to hers.

"We've worked around bigger…metaphorically speaking." Bones kissed him again, ignoring everyone around them except Booth.

"Welcome home Bones." Booth whispered against her lips, understanding that the Jeffersonian had been her home long before they had met and would continue to be a huge part of their shared lives.

"Welcome home Booth." She whispered before finally turning and stepping into the chaotic melee that was their lives.

* * *

The end.

_Please review :)_


End file.
